Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!
by judasuu
Summary: This is a remake of Hayate no gotoku with different plot twists and some cameo reference of a character in the persona series and a term in Hidan no Aria, anyway, read and you'll see. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Prologue: I'll be The Savior Of My Princesses! Hayate The Heart Stealer!**

Ayasaki Residence...

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

Whew... What a day, today was the deadline for the submission of the manga I was working on... Good thing I manage to finish and submit it on time. I thought I was going to be deprive of my paycheck today as well... with thanks to my good-for-nothing parents who are, _again, _indebted to some yakuza group that is own by a russian individual named vladimir risculov, or someone who has the almost exact name as the vladimir in the vampire stories that were written by... aargh, ah forget it... I don't want to think about this right now... I crashed at the subway after delivering that volume of the manga I am working on to that certain company I was working with until I got... _fired, _due to that lousy father of mine who said he is unemployed and because of that, my boss thinks I'm a criminal and kick me out of his company. Geez, this is the last thing I need now damnit! "_Sigh... _Then again, it's no surprise that this kind of thing happens to me... I am considered as the most unlucky guy in the world... Huh, and the only one I can trust and rely with is myself... Hm... I'm all alone huh... ...Such is my fate... I guess... ...Ah... ...Oh well, I'll persevere... as usual..." And no not 'usual', but rather, 'always', ...at least I got the paycheck before I got fired. I'll survive with this. I open the door to our lonely apartment since, apparently, I'm the only one using it. Ikusa-nii-chan went somewhere and no one knows where he is right now... I wish he would be here... but... looking at this list of bills that we have, I don't think he'll be happy to come back here and get entangled with our lazy parents... no... not just lazy... 'Uncaring' would be the best description for them since apparently, they don't care what happens to me... ...Why was I raised by parents like them...? "_Sigh... _I wish I could find the truth of all these... strife that I'm going through." Just as when I was about to go to bed to get some rest... "Hm?" I notice an envelope on the small table beside the window with curtains. "What is this?" I pick it up and rip it open. Inside is... 'Dear Hayate-kun, that Vladdy guy seems to be more demanding than we thought. Our lottery ticket turns out is just a 500 yen ticket and that is not enough to pay off our debt to him, so... WE SOLD YOU INSTEAD! HA HA HA! You understand our logic? We sold you, and we get away to our honey moon! ha ha ha ha...!' ..."What... the... HELL IS THIIIS...!" Solding me to some vladimir guy huh! Leaving me to pend for myself will you! "Grragh... Ah DAMMIT!" _Slam! _I slammed my fist angrily on the table, leaving a crack on it. I have this unique strength thanks to... Ugh... ...A-tan... where... are... you... right... now...? I don't need this darn it... I want to be reunited with her!

_Knock, knock! _...! "Ayasaki-kun! We are Vladimir's men! Come out of the door peacefully and we won't have to force you out! Again, come out of the door and we won't drag you out!" Oh great... They're here already! Oh God... what luck do I have? I need to get out of here...

Normal P.O.V

With no response coming from their victim of kidnapping, the "gentlemen" decided to barge through. "Hey! If you're not coming out, we're going in!" _Slam! slam! Crack! _...They barge in with no sight of their victim.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"Ah." One of them, who is wearing a sunglasses, points outside the window. Hayate is cycling as fast as he can to get away from his family... no, he does not no longer considers himself as their son but rather, he is now a stranger to them since they have abandoned him, he decided that he'll forget about them and will not care where they go or whether they will come back. "He won't get far. Fetch me the car."

"Hai!" The 'boys' do what Vladimir, the boss, said.

"...Ayasaki Hayate. Your organs. Will be ours." He said as he stare out of the window before Hayate disappeared from his view. "You won't get far. We have eyes everywhere." He leaves the now abandoned apartment. It all begins here... The Truth is not cruel... even for someone who is considered as 'the unluckiest guy' in the world like Hayate... And that will be his salvation from here and on... and he will be considered as 'the luckiest guy' in the world after this night... Just when it hits evening...

Later... At the park...

_"Sigh... _I've run out of stamina..." ...If this would be an RPG game, his stamina right now is 0%. ...that and his bike got broken down due to the incredible speed he was exerting earlier. His bike was sent to the dump site by the garbage truck. "Ah... I'm so tired..." He sits on the bench that is near a vending machine then... from out of nowhere... a 'gospel' appears... to save a poor soul... "What am I going to do now...? I can't get away... those guys' goons are everywhere and I can't hide from them. _Sigh... _I'm doomed..."

"My, my, you seem to be a horrible predicament."

"Huh...?" Looking to his left, someone who is dressed like Sherlock Holmes, is sitting right next to him. He looks at his face. He has a raven hair and violet eyes complete with a brown hat, a jacket and... "Whoosh." ...a smoking pipe or a tobacco for short, one can only wonder if he is cosplaying or not. "Umm... Who... are you, mister?"

"Hey, watch it. I'm just about 16 years old you know." He blows out his tobacco.

"Oh uh... s-sorry, I thought you were-"

"Nevermind about me. Whoosh. Seems to me you're in a world of trouble, isn't that right Ayasaki Hayate?" He said in all-knowing tone.

"Eh? You... know my name? Who are you, m-"

"Don't call me that." He's about to refer to him as "mister" again, so he stopped him. "To introduce myself... Whosh. I suppose you can call me Leon Salazzar." He said after blowing another smoke from his tobacco.

"Eh? S...Salazzar?" He wonders if he's a French man due to his last name. "Are you... a foreigner?"

"Hmm, I guess you can call me that. But... I'm also your... 'benefector' in your path to the Truth."

"Huh...? What-"

"Do you want this?" He brings out a plastic with a small box of cigarettes on it.

"Eh? Uhh... I... I'm afraid I don't smoke. Haha..."

"...This is not a smoke."

"Eh?"

"Just take it. The choice... is not yours to make." He said in a demanding tone in which the option of declining the "generous" offer is not acceptable.

"Err... O-Okay..." He feels like this guy is a mafia as well due to his clothing and the way he speaks is almost of that of an Italian, so he just accepted the "gift" he is offering. "So... what do I with this...?"

"Eat it. Whoosh."

"Huh...? E-Eat it...?"

"Ah, grab one, will you?"

"...*gulp*" He does as he told and pick the small box in the plastic and opens it... To his surprise, there is no cigarettes inside but rather... "Huh...? This is...?" ...A glowing bean.

"Consider that as my 'gift' to you... Ayasaki-kun."

"But what- huh?" Turning to him, he's no longer there, as if he just disappeared into the winds. "Where? Hm..." He stares at the glowing bean on his right palm. "Eat this...? ...Well... I'm sort of hungry so... *munch*" ...he does what the "Sherlock Holmes" guy said. And then... "Hmm... Not bad. This is kind of sweet, you think it's- Guaargh!" He suddenly drops the plastic he's holding. Right now he's feeling... "This is..." He stands up from the bench... "This is... this is..." his eyes are starting to rush quickly as if he just lost his eye color then... "Ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA!" He suddenly begins laughing as if he has lost his mind but he is not actually insane but rather. "YOOSH! I'll rescue any princess that is harass by those guys!" He becomes a romeo! He is now on his Romeo Mode! That 'bean' that "Sherlock Holmes" guy gave him is actually a 'Romeo syndrome' which allows an individual to become fearless and would save women who are in trouble and those who are either harassing them or giving them a hard time like those...

"Uh ah! There you are Ayasaki-kun!" ...guys who are working for Vladimir.

"Ho ho it's you guys..." He turns to them with a confident expression on his face.

"Ah, you think you can get away from us? We have guys all over the city to look for you."

"Come along quietly Ayasaki-kun and we won't have to-" _Strike! _"Ow!"

"What the-!" Hayate stepped on the fat guy with sunglasses and jumped to his back, causing him to fall.

"Sorry if I ran away from you guys earlier, I do not intend to miss the party!" He said with a snicker.

"Wha-? What's gotten into to you? Have you gone mad? Well, anyway, we're here to take you so-" _Strike! _"Guh!" _Bang! _"Gyaah!" Hayate kicked his pistol gun to his jaw then he accidently pulled the trigger, thank God, Hayate slip pass the barrel to upward or all else he'll be dead by now, causing to scream in terror. "Wh-Wh-What do you think you're doing!"

"Trying to 'save' you guys of course. 'Saving' you..."

"Huh?" They wonder on the word 'save' then...

"I'll be saving you guys... From the Devil's grasp! HA HA!"

"EH!" _Strike! strike! strike! _...A wild party ensues at the park with the guys in black suits being sent flying all over the grasses, some to the ponds, and then later...

"Sa, mata ne! Hehe!" _Whoosh! _Hayate leaves them playfully running to the sidewalk.

"Ahh~" The "gentlemen" have been put on flower costumes as Hayate told them to 'play nicely now' to children in the park.

"Wow! A flower man!"

"This one's yellow!"

"This one's red!" "That's a rose!"

"Waah~!" The "good" guys cried out as the 'payment' that Hayate intended for them to pay for their wickedness, well, there is a saying that 'evil do not go unpunished' and 'those who are living in delusion will have a hellish life for living with their ego', this proves true for everyone as those who are truthful to themselves, like Hayate at the moment for taking that "Romeo syndrome" ealier, will have a beautiful life and will most likely have the last laugh ha ha.

As for the "hero" who is the enemy of the "Devil" when he is at his 'Romeo Mode'...

"La la... Oh!" He is at the sidewalk playfully walking then he spotted a young girl with her mother and she dropped her ice cream. "Hmm, say mister, can I have one blue cone ice cream." He asked the nearby ice cream vendor.

"Huh? Oh uh sure. That will be 50 yen please, it's the special one you know-"

"Here." He hands over his 100 yen which is the last money that he got from his pocket since his paycheck was left behind in the abandoned apartment that once belongs to... ...to two strangers who left for somewhere. He refuses to acknowledge them as his parents for they have abandoned him and sold him to some yakuza who got "retribution" just now, for that evil deed. They tried to kidnap him that is.

"Ah, arigatou-gozai-"

"Keep the change."

"Eh!" He left without acquiring the exchange money but he didn't mind for... "H-Hey! What about-"

"Here you go young lady." He hands over the ice cream to the young lady.

"Eh?"

"Good night, and have a good Christmas!" That's right! It's Christmas tonight! It will be the beginning of a journey for him!

"Uhh..." Both the mother and the young lady are stunned, along with the vendor, for the noble deed he just did!

"La la. Hm?" He then notices another young lady who seem to be staring on a reward hat on a glass pedestal near an entrance to the park. "Does she... Hm?" He then notices a coupon in the garbage can on his right. "Hmm..." He picks it up then... another noble deed of,

"Hm? What are you- Eh?" He inserts it on the 'insert the "grape"' hole and the hat is given to him as his "reward". "You got-"

"Here you go, ojou-sama. Have fun with it and have a good Christmas!" He left playfully walking towards the west entrance of the park.

"Umm..." The girl is speechless after that. She was just visited by 'Santa Claus' and he gave her a "gift". "A-Arigatou... gozai... ma...zu... uh..."

Back to the 'hero' who is an enemy of the "Devil" of... well...

"Another ojou-sama has been given happiness... YOSH!" _Riing. riing. _"Hm?" His cellphone rings. "Hello?"

"I see you have inherited the "fruit" that I gave you." It's that Sherlock Holmes guy. "And I see you begin to acknowledge its influence on you."

"Ah, so this what you can call... the 'fruit' of Eden... Hehe."

"Yes... I'll be calling you here and now giving you guidance in your every step, don't forget to leave your phone 'alarm' all the time. Got it?"

"Ah... sure thing..." He hungs up. "Ha ha... HA HA HA! I'll go save more ojou-samas!" ...It is then that the 'fruit' that "Sherlock Holmes" guy mentioned wears off. "...Huh...? Did I just...?" He returns to his "usual" self. "Did I just... beat up those guys and..." And the journey to 'redemption' begins! Will he save the one who he intends to be reunited with and intends to "steal" her heart? The exciting journey of the "savior of princess" begiinss!

End of Prologue.

**Note: The 'Romeo Syndrome' and the "Romeo Mode" is similar to that of Kinji Tohyama's 'Hysteria Mode' in Hidan no Aria in which... well those who watch it knows what that state of... well, unstoppable confidence does to those who have it. In here, Hayate will be using that 'Romeo Syndrome' in is way to reach A-tan who will be... well, I won't spoil the last chapter so I won't mention it, yet. For now, I hope you enjoy this. Until then, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Note: As I mentioned in the prologue, the 'Romeo Syndrome' is like the Hysteria syndrome of Kinji Tohyama, so expect a lot of 'badass' moments from Hayate in this story in which he will be protecting the girls, who are his harem candidates with A-tan being the last, and will be fighting some yakuza syndicates or mafia or whatever you prefer to call them ha ha. Anyway, this is chapter 1 where it begins with Nagi! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: I'll Be Your Butler of Romeo!: Nagi Sanzenin!**

At the park...

".._Sigh... _What a crazy night this has been for me." Hayate returns to the park after buying some clothing to the nearby shopping mall using the money that was given to him by the girl he won a prize earlier, apparently that girl is from a rich family and a student of the infamous school institute, Hakou Academy, and he used that money to buy a new set of clothing, the clothes he buy is a black uniform and a long pants and, strangely enough, a barret hat that resembles a police cap, this was requested, well actually, _demanded, _by that "Sherlock Holmes" guy earlier when he contacted him again by cellphone, which he doesn't know what it his number since he's the one doing the contacting and would only do it when he is required to. ".._Sigh.. _Why did he asked me buy this kind of clothing." Not that he mind, but this type of clothing is kinda like resembling the character Naoto Shirogane, in Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4(**Note:This is a referrence of that ha ha.)**. "I'm not some Detective Prince but... Huh... oh well, at least it'll be better than the one I'm wearing." He decided to change on the nearby bushes. When he comes out, he's much more handsome as the passing women described, with that barret hat, his face which the passing people comment as "cute" and saying that he's a bishounen guy, or pretty boy as they say it, is attracting some of them including children. He blushes because of that. "...This is embarrassing." _Riing, riing. _"Hm?" He answers his cellphone that is in the 'scabbard' strangely enough, that is resembling that of a police officer's scabbards that is usually seen on the sides of their pants, again, this was asked by the Sherlock Holmes guy earlier. "Hello?"

"Hoya! I see you have yourself your set of equipment." Speaking of the Devil, it's him.

"Is that you? Why am I cosplaying all of the sudden, people think I'm weird!"

"Weird? Huh. Stunning actually, that equipment suits you, you're look like a private 'detective prince' as they say."

"It's a clothing, not equipment."

"Clothing, equipment, they're basically the same thing."

"Yeah well... what's this... "gun" for?" He refers to the toy gun he bought on the toy store earlier when he was shopping for his... 'equipment' as... Leon Salazzar would put it.

"Oh that? That is just one of your 'tools' that will be prove useful to you. Now, you have that "fruit" I gave you right?"

"Ah... I still have it here." He picked it up a few minutes ago when he reverted back to his "usual" self after 'transforming' into his 'Romeo Mode'. "I'm guessing I'm still going to need this right? I suppose I will since those yakuza guys are still after me."

"Yes... that and it will be your 'ticket' to salvation, and it will be your only trusted ally in this life of yours. It will also guide you to that woman you love." He refers to A-tan, who Hayate has been missing ever since they parted ways in the castle that is where... a malevolent entity that... broke them apart and it is because of that that Hayate became bitter and hardworking, in a hope that he'll be able to redeem himself to the girl he loves.

"...Really? ...I don't know if I'm capable of that..." He said feeling he deserves his fate for saying harsh things to that girl.

"You are, trust me, for now though, focus on that girl in front of you."

"Huh?"

"Hey there cutie!"

"...Hm?" There are three people in front of him, one is a twin blonde girl who is buying a drink on the two vending machine that is near a bench, the other two are men in jackets who has the appearance of... Hayate recognize them as the "gentlemen" earlier who intruded into his apartment. "...It's them."

"Ah, take one of the 'fruits' I gave you and take care of them."

"...Roger." He hungs up then... "...This should teach them some manners..." ...He takes one of the 'fruits' as the "Sherlock Holmes" guy said then...

Nagi Sanzenin P.O.V

...This is annoying. I get approach by these two idiots as I went here to get a coffee drink(she thinks of herself as an adult) after I left the boring Christmas party and Maria called me to go back. _Geez... I don't want to go back. _I rather stay at home and play Mortal Kombat II than stay with that idiot fiance of mine! "Well, well, harassing a cute innocent girl huh?" ...? Huh? Turning to that cool voice, I see someone... Is he a cosplayer? He looks like that... whatever that guy(she thinks she's a guy, the character of Persona 4) name is. "Mind if I join in?" ...He's cool. Looking at his face, he's really a good-looking guy... I think I...

Normal P.O.V

"Huh? Who are you?"

"A cosplayer? Ha ha! Get out of here you moron!" The 'gentlemen' said.

"ha ha ha... I'm afraid I can't do that... I'll only give you what you deserve!" _Strike!_

"Ugh!" The first guy is sent flying on the opposite direction of his!

"What the-! Why you-" _STRIKE! _

"Hua!"

"Huwaaah!" ...He is sent flying much farther away in the opposite direction.

"Wh-What was that for!" The first "gentleman" asked, rubbing his right cheek that was inflected with a bruise by Hayate's kick.

"..Ha ha. What else would I do that for? ...This is for revenge for robbing, smuggling people from all over the city!"

"Huh? What are you-" _Strike! _"Ughh!" He didn't bother to pay attention to his words.

"I've seen you guys before... remember me?" He grabs the second 'gentleman' by the collar as he asked him in a threatening tone.

"Gyaah! I-I don't know you! I- Huh?" It is then that he notice that it's Hayate, the young man they were going to kidnap earlier. "Wha- I-It's you...!"

"Ah, it's me! And I'm gonna 'save' you guys from the Devil's grasp! Hiya!" _Strike! Strike! _

"..." Nagi Sanzenin, the next inheriter of the Sanzenin's inheritence, watches how the "saving" occurs as her "romeo" beat the crap out of the two.

_Strike! _"Guh! Ah! N-No more!" The first guy bows in surrender.

"M-Me too!" The second guy does the same.

_Rustle, rustle. _"Sorry..." Hayate said with his cap covering his face.

"Eh!"

"..The only thing I want from you two..." He raises his cap then... "...Is for you two to have a hell to pay." He said in a dangerous, threatening tone.

"GYAAH!" The two back away from him as fast as they could but-

_Grabb! _"You're. not. going. anywhere..."

"GYAAAH!" _STRIKE! STRIKE! _...There is only two unconcious bodies that were left in the area that was later found by the beautiful personal maid of Nagi Sanzenin who is searching for her. The princess, sort to speak, has run with her "romeo" somewhere else.

Later...

"Huff. Huff. I think we're safer here for now." Hayate said. His 'Romeo Mode' had subsided for now, after a moments earlier.

"I don't know what just happened back there but, thanks. You saved me, a lot, from those guys." She appreciates his 'gesture' of helping, or at least that's how she saw it, from her predicament earlier. "As the daughter of my noble(not exactly noble as many of her friends and relatives would say) family, you deserve a reward for what you did for me."

"...Uh,"

"Take one of the 'fruits'! Hurry!" The Sherlock Holmes guy said in his cellphone in a tone that he was able to hear without her hearing it.

"...!" Not knowing what to say in this kind of request, he does as instructed. "*munch*Ah..." His 'Rome Syndrome' kicks in! "...Ah, there is one." He started to speak in his cool tone. "Would you..."

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked in a cute tone then...

_Bunk! _"...Would you go out with me!"

"Eh...?" She is taken by surprise when he "corners" her on the vending machine that is near a park lamp with his right hand. "Wh... But... I'm still young and... you're-"

_Bunk! _"...I have given you my dearest request, ojou...sama~. Will you please give this humble prince of yours his request of asking for your love?"

"...Uh..." (**Note: This is not the same way he asked her to go out in the series in which he intended to kidnap her!)** ...After much consideration, she... "...Okay... If you're serious..."

"Ah... Your words are music to my ears~... Ojou~sama~..."

"Eh..." She is speechless... Who would have thought that there's someone who likes her very much? "A-Arigatou... Umm... What's... your name?" She asked blushing since they are now "girlfriend" and "boyfriend", she wants to know the identity of her "boyfriend".

"Hmm? Boku wa your Romeo." He places his right hand on her chin in a seductive waw~ then..."Boku wa... Ayasaki Hayate"

"Hayate... Hm, W-Wata shi... S-Sanzenin Nagi... It's... very... uhh..."

"Ah, no need to say anything... ojou~...sama~..." He left her there dancing like a 'romeo', people would think he's crazy but since he's doing it perfectly, they do not think so.

"...Hayate..." Nagi watches him leave as two creeping shadows, not the ones in persona 4!, watch her from a nearby bushes.

At the middle of the park...

"La la..." He continues dancing like a 'romeo' but then... "la la la... Huh?" His 'Romeo Syndrome' drops off. "Did I just...?" He blushes madly at he was just doing a while ago. He did a lot stunts back there, and he just beat two of the yakuza guys that are after him. "Gyaah! Wh-Wh-What did I just...!" _Riing, riing. _His cellphone rings again then... "Hello?" ...He picks it up as usual. "I did a lot of crazy things back there!"

"I know, I witnessed the whole thing. That was an incredible you "pulled off" ha ha, that's how people would say it right? Ha ha."

"...Yeah, super... very... incredible, crazy stunts that I just DID back there. You want to tell what exactly are these... 'fruits' you gave me?" He asked holding plastic with the small box of them.

"Just like I said, they are your "ticket" to salvation and your only "best friend" in difficult predicaments. Fill me on the info once you devoured one will you?"

"...You think this is fun, don't you?"

"Huh, it is actually, you're 'badass' as the witnesses say."

"Yeah well- wait, somebody saw me?"

"Ah, a few people and three children, they said you were a 'romeo of cute women' due to those noble deeds you performed a while back." He refers to the deeds that he did when he first entered into his 'Romeo Mode'.

"Ugh... I became... popular?"

"Sort of speaking, it would be more appropriate to say that you made yourself well known to the "criminals" who are aiming to capture beautiful women like the one in the front of you right now."

"Huh...?" Taking notice of his surrounding, he sees a beautiful, mature-looking young woman, who seems to be looking for someone.

She takes notice of him, since his clothing is sort of outstanding from those who looks at him, not that he intended to cosplay Naoto Shirogane, but it is now his clothing from here on since he doesn't have much money left in him to buy something that can replace it and his previous clothing is not suitable for the cold weather since it's Christmas. "Um... Execuse me?"

"Hm?"

"Take one of those-" _Switch. _He accidently switch off his cellphone to silent mode, preventing that "Sherlock Holmes" guy from reaching him.

Somewhere else...

"Hello? Hello? Ah, geez..."

Back to his location...

"..Come again?"

"Hm, I'm looking for a young girl around here. She's about... umm..." The beautiful maid tries to find the right words to describe her mistress but then...

_Whoosh! Vroom! _"Huh?" He notices a car passed by, the one on the back mirror is... "San... zenin-san!"

"Eh?"

"Hey!"

"...?" To his surprise, Sherlock Holmes guy is on the tree on his left, telling him to take one of the 'fruits' but he is uncertain since... it makes do crazy stunts and makes him say romantic lines like... well, what handsome guys would say to their princesses, sort to speak, But looking at the run away car, he concluded that it is little consequences since a cute, innocent, or so he thinks, girl's life is at stake, and that is one of the things he cannot just ignore! "Hm!" He takes one of the 'fruits' then...!

"She is about the same size as-" _Whoosh! _"H-Huh?" He ran passed the maid of Nagi Sanzenin.

"I'll be right back to pick you up, my beautiful maid of my life!" He said while waving at her while saluting her with his hat with an impression of, "I will never let someone beautiful as you be remove from my mind... and will never be!".

"Eh...?" He takes off in a very fast pace, while leaving her stunned there from what-seems-to-be-a-confession from a stranger with a detective pose.

At the road...

"You think this is gonna work?"

"Ah, I saw that Ayasaki guy flirting with her, so I'm sure he'll try to get to us to rescue her, ha ha, "love" is blind after all!"

"Ha ha ha!" Both the yakuzas who are in the front car said laughingly while...

"Grrk..." Nagi is insulted by her words, not only that is barbaric but it is also because they have insulted the 'confession', as she believes it, that she received just now.

"I don't think so!"

"Huh?" She then heard the voice of her savior at...

_Cycle, cycle! _He is cycling at his bike as he gives chase to the car! "Huuaarrgh!"

"Hayate!"

"What the-!" The yakuzas, as well as the passing people, were surprised and a slight amazed at his dedication to save his ojou-sama~! "Wh-Why you...! Grr!" _Vrooom! _The yakuza driver speeds up then...!

"Hmph!" _Whoosh! Craack! _Hayate jumps towards the car, leaving the bicycle to crash on the road then...!

"Hua!" "Whoa!" "What the!" Various reactions are heard from the people on the sidewalk, who are considered 'audience' to this so called dramatic rescue and then...!

_Crash! CRASH! _"Gyaah!" The two yakuzas are frightened at Hayate who landed on the car's roof then he moves to the front where both yakuzas can see his overconfident, or not at all as he is certain that he'll save Nagi ojou-sama~, expression and then...!

"Hn! Hiyaa-!" _Vrooom...!_

"WAAAaahh...!" _Crash! _Hayate pulled the car to its sides then it crashes near a newspaper stand on the sidewalk. "Guhh..." _Keplunk. Kepluunk... _Both yakuzas come out only to... _Stomp!_ "Gyaah!"

"Ah!" Nagi watches from the back of the car of how her 'romeo' makes his appearance in a very cool way.

"Waah..."

"W-Wait... We're not the ones to blame... We're just following orders from Vladimir, we have no choice!" The yakuzas try to reason but...

"Then don't turn your hatred towards me... hate your boss for that! Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike! Strike! _Hayate beat them up to a bloody pulp!

_Tap, tap! _"Huff! huff! Nagi!" The personal maid of the rich girl arrives at the scene. "Ah!" Then she witnesses the beating that Hayate inflicts on the two.

_Strike! _"Hiya!" _Slap! Strike, strike! Strike!_

_Keplunk. _Nagi comes out of the car. "Ah, ojou-sama!" Her maid comes to her.

"Maria."

_Strike! _"Gyaah...!" _Crash! _One of the yakuzas is sent flying on the streetlamp then...

"Hiya!" _Strike!_

"Guaah...!" _Crash! _While the other one is sent flying on the nearby newspaper stand.

"Huh. That's done it." Hayate said dusting off his hands then fixing his hat in a cool way immitating a detective prince like Naoto Shirogane.

Later...

The police arrived to arrest the two yakuzas and the other two that were beaten up by the "detective prince" as the witnesses say, and he's being congratulated with a reward money for his deeds though he refuses it claiming he has enough to survive, though actually, he prefers to have no need for reward for rescuing his ojou-sama~, this noble deeds however earn him more money and he had no choice but to accept it. "Thanks! You really saved me back there!" Nagi Sanzenin thanked her savior.

"hontou ni Arigatou-gozaimasu, Hayate-kun!" Her personal maid as well.

"Ah, think nothing of it! Ja, mata ne!" He runs off after giving the two of them a wink!

"Uh, will we see you again?" Nagi exclaimed outloud, hoping for a chance to meet her wanna-be-future-husband in the future.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll cross paths again! Ojou-sama!" _Chu. _He blows a kiss towards the young rich girl then... _Whoosh! whoosh! whoosh! _Then he jumps at the trees in the park and disappeared from her sight.

".._Sigh._" Nagi sighs dreamily while Maria could only sweat drop on what just transpired, she saw a lot of incredible things tonight, this Christmas, it must be Fate's doing. "Oh Maria~ ...I think I'm in love...~"

The sweat drop grows bigger. "I'm sure you are Nagi... But..." She turns to the direction where the 'romeo' took off... "...I wonder if we'll meet him again..."

At Hayate...

_Whoosh! whoosh! whoosh! _He continues to jump off from each branches but then the 'Romeo Syndrome' wears off and... "Eh? Ahh!" _Bonk! _...He crashed near a large tree. "Ahhh..." _Rustle. _He lands on the grass below. "Ah... I did a lot of unbelieveable stuff tonight..." He said looking above the moon... "A-tan... Will I meet you again...?" He secretly wish for that day to come...

Then at the middle of the sea...

...A ship is sailing through the sea with its intended destination is Japan. "...Hayate." At that same time, a young woman with long blonde hair and crimson eyes, secretly wish for the same thing... "Where are you...?"

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 Comedy Shows Are Fun!

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Note: Sorry for the long delay, I was working on my other story, and I've been busy in some other stuff, anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Comedy Shows Aren't So Bad... Especially When It Involves Rescuing your Princess!**

At the park...

"..._Sigh... _It started raining huh?" Hayate is on his tent at the eastern part of the park. He set up this tent of his last night since he has no where else to go to call home now that he considers the Ayasaki apartment to be nothing more but a empty apartment with no residents on it since apparently they... those strangers have left for somewhere far away and he doesn't care where and whether they will come back or not. "They're better off without me anyway... I'm sure they'll be getting what's coming to them soon." That's true. Evil do not go unpunished, be certain of that. The one who is truthful... will have the last laugh ha ha. "For now though, Hm?" ...He then notices someone familiar.

"Moo... I got late on my ice cream cone again~"

"...Nishizawa-san?" Yup, it's a classmate of his, Nishizawa Ayumu. "Mo... I wonder what I should buy now?"

"...What's she doing here? ...Did she came here just to buy ice cream?" In school, Nishizawa has been known to eat a lot, and even though they are sweet foods, she doesn't get fat which can only wonder how she removes the fat on her slim body. "Well, at least she's not in trouble... unlike me." _Riing, riing. _"Hm? My cellphone?" He picks it ip. "Hello?"

"You're not really in trouble with that 'fruit' I gave you." It's that Salazzar guy.

"Eh? Salazzar-san?"

"Ah, and you can just call me Leon... Leon-san if you want, if you are very respectful to the people around you."

"What's wrong? Why did you suddenly call me?"

"...I thought I might give you some positive thoughts since you're all negative."

"What? You called me just because of that?"

"Yeah, don't worry about your cell phone's batterry running low soon, you have enough money anyway." That's right, his reward for his noble deed as of last night of Christmas, earn him enough money to make a living in his tiny home in the park.

"...Well... Yeah... But, what am I suppose to do from now on?"

"..You wish to meet "her" right?"

"...!" ...Of course, by "her", there's only one person... or goddess, that comes to his mind... "A-tan..."

"Ah... Don't worry, you'll meet soon enough."

"But-"

"Ah uh, no negative thoughts, your destiny is to meet her, trust me, that is the Truth of this world for you."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind, for now though, you should worry about those guys who are after your organs for some... ransom, I guess. Those parents of yours will pay for their sins soon enough, ...are you worried?"

"Not really, no... _Sigh... _I've given up hope on my good-for-nothing-parents to change... I don't think I'll be coming back to them soon..."

"I see... Well, anyway, why don't we start in town, there's a certain place where we might get information on where that Vladimir Risculov is and we can take care of him and get rid of his syndicate once and for all."

"...Eh? ...We... We're gonna take down the guys who are after me?"

"Ah, ...unless, you want them to continue harassing you?"

"Well... I can just... beat them up... with this." He brings up the 'beans' of 'Eden'.

"Ah... well, this will be a message to them that the Truth will always prevail, that way, you can get attention in the city, and who knows, maybe that girl you are after will take notice of you and come here."

"...!" This surprise him, the thought of meeting Athena Tennouso again, after ten years can be both exciting... and exagerating for him... Though of course, this can only mean for someone who is in love... like him. "Will I...? Will I really...?"

"...Well I wouldn't get to that, but yes, it's a possibility, she is... well, let's talk about this for another time, for now, get out of the tent and enjoy the sun, it's bright outside."

"...Eh? But it's- huh?" To his surprise, the rain have already subsided and the sun has risen. "Wow... that was quick."

"Sou da." Salazzar signs off... sort to speak.

Hayate took care not to forget the 'Romeo Syndrome' as it is his best friend at the moment, should trouble arise. He decided to walk in the streets of Tokyo where most people spend their time walking in the sidewalk. There isn't much people today and there are snows everywhere from last night during Christmas. The people are probably late last night spending their times on Christmas parties which may explain why they are not up yet... Except some certain people... "Hey, you got our money?"

"Hm?" Hayate witnesses a what seems to be a certain deal taking place in a video rental place. ...There's a boy who is about 13 years old and he's handing some suitcase filled with a lot of money.

"There's your money! Now leave us alone!" The boy said angrily as he hands it over to the guys in black with sunglasses. ...They seem to be yakuzas... or mafia.

"*gasp* That's...!" Hayate realizes the situation and hides behind an alley while he watches the deal take place.

"Hmph, you're getting off this easy." The huge man in black said as he accepts the suitcase.

"Hey, is the deal over?" A young woman, or one can say, walks out, she has a short dark gray hair and green eyes. She's quite wearing a revealing outfit which can make an impression of she's sexy and flirtious though a bit egotist... "Why don't you guys flat on out of here?"

"O-Oi, don't anger them Sakuya!"

"Oh come on... Be a man will you!" 

"Urusai!(Shut up!), I don't have time to deal with these guys! My store is about to be run sack should I continue giving you and that bitch-ass Nagi more of my DVD's!"

"..." The men in black has taken notice of Sakuya. They think she's a suitable... "host" in their private club. ...Which is not good.

"Will you just get out of here?" The boy asked the girl.

"Hey." The huge man in black said.

"What? We don't have time for you." ...The young woman said, further provoking them.

"Hmm... You really are naughty... You're coming with us!" ...They brought out some knives.

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing!" The boy, whose name is Wataru Tachibana, exclaimed defensively.

"Hm?" It is then that his personal maid, Kijima Saki, witness the events that is taking place outside the shop. "What's happ-"

"You're coming with us." The man in black drags the young woman...

"H-Hey, let go of me! I said let go of me!" She tries various maneuvers to loosen his grip like biting his hand, and knocking it but the man seems to be strong for him to resist that.

"Heehee, let's go boys." He said as the other two snickers and took Sakuya, the girl's apparent name, inside their black limo!

"O-Oi! Dammit! Let her go! She's-" Wataru tries to reason but...

"You owe us kid, now get lost." _Vroom!_

"H-Hey! Wataruu~!" Sakuya tries to call out but to no avail. _Vrooom... _The car drives off...

"...Poor girl." Hayate, who has witnessed the entire series of events, commented, now this is his time to shine! 

"Ugh... Dammit... DAMMIT!" _BONK! _Wataru kicked the mailbox angrily.

"Uh... Y-Young master..." His maid comes outside in a shocked expression.

"Saki... This is a mess... A MESS! I'm massively in debt! ...A friend of ours got kignapped by some russian mafia who is own by some guy called vladimir! And... And... I just lost two million yen of suitcase just for some "protection" for a "retribution" for that bitch-ass's Nagi's protection!"

"...W-Well... She's your fiance and all..." That's right, a man would do anything for their fiances...

"Screw my fiance! I don't give a damn about her! She's selfish! self-centered! And... and... and a bitch-ass mistress!" ...or at least most of them.

"_Sigh... _You know... Isumi will be disappointed at you if she heard you say that."

"_Sigh... _I know... shit, I need to do something about this." _bonk. _He kicks the mailbox again, this time it's just a weak kick. "...I can't keep the shop going at this rate..."

"*gasp* Y-Young master... You don't mean..." The image of Wataru living in the street, reading porn magazines came to her mind, this creeps her out. "NOOO...!"

"Oi, oi! Calm down, dammit! I have no intention of living in poverty! I'm gonna find some way to repay those guys back and get Sakuya! ...If she's still alive that is."

Hayate heard enough about the conversation. He contacts Leon-san. "Hey, I think I found something, that kid mentioned vladimir risculov."

"Yeah, looks you got your lead, how about we took a rather-more direct approach? You know what to do right?"

"Uh well..." He brought out the 'Romeo Syndrome'... "This is the only thing I could think of..."

"Good, get to it, I'll contact you again once you arrived at the yakuza's safehouse, until then. _Sign off._"

"O-Oi! Oh man... He always does that." He hungs up on his cellphone. "Now then..." ...Time for the Romeo to show off. "*munch* Ah." ...In a moment... "Ah... Ha ha... Time for me to get to work..." He snickers and fix his barret hat, he's still wearing the "Detective Prince" outfit as of last night. "Heehee." _Tap, tap, tap... _He walks off to Wataru's shop...

"Dammit, I need to do something about- huh?" Wataru said then he has taken acknowledgement of Hayate, who is in his Romeo Mode, at the moment, walks pass him. "...? Who's this guy? Is he a detective?" He thought. "Maybe he can help me..." He decided to recruit his help, though Hayate is doing this intentionally to require his assistance. "Oi, you!"

"Hm? Yes, what can I do for you your lordship?"

"...Huh? Lordship, whatever. Are you an under-employment detective?"

"...Y-Young master, you shouldn't." Saki tries to reason with her master but...

"I need someone... an... hired gun. And I need you to be my *hired gun*! Got it? ...You don't have a choice in this! I'll pay you one million yen if you rescue... a... friend of ours.." He said while blushing, this is one of the things that Hayate wishes to do for some people, so he cannot refuse.

"Hmph, why sure, if it means rescuing someone-"

"But, if you screw off, I'll only give you five yen."

"...Oh, okay, ja, what kind of job is this...? Young master?"

"Hey, don't call me that! This is a rescuing a job, and I need someone to do my dirty work for me! Got it?"

"Yes..." Hayate put on a post of touching his barret hat then rotated in a dancing way around Wataru, which caught him off guard. "You wish to rescue your princess... That's quite a feat for someone like you. Heehee..."

"Wh-What! N-No I'm not! ...D-Don't ridicule me! Got it!"

"Ha ha... I've dealt with kids like you, you're probably no different than them."

"What! Why you... I change my mind! I'm going to-"

"Young master!" Saki scolds the young master. "...Don't be rude! He's already offerring his help." She then turns to the "Detective Prince". "Gomen, but he's pretty stubborn to a lot of certain things, we would appreciate any help you can give us." She said bowing.

"Ah, with a request from a beautiful maid like you, how could I refuse?" He said giving off his hat then giving a gentleman's bow.

"Oh uh..." She blushes at that.

"Oi! Don't flirt with her!" _Whoosh! _

"Whoo! Ha ha." He dodges Wataru's small childish punch. "Now, now." He easily dodge him off then straight him up in front of him, like a big brother does to a younger brother. "Now then, where were they headed too? Those guys earlier, that is."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Ah."

"Well..."

Later...

..._Vroom! _"I can't believe you still haven't return this car young master." Saki commented. They are riding a red low-rider car that Wataru borrowed from the Sanzenins.

"Hey, if it's still usable, I still use it, besides that spoiled-Nagi won't use it, so I decided to use it as my own."

"Hm, you're a good driver Ayasaki-kun."

"Ah, I've practiced one during one of my part time jobs." That's true, when he was working part time to a certain company, he was asked to be a delivery boy, so he was given a delivery truck to drive. "Hope I'm not terrible at it, Saki-san."

"No, no, you're doing a good job."

"Though I could do better though." Wataru boasted.

"...Young master." A sweat drop appears on Saki's head, slightly annoyed at her young master.

_...Vroom. _"...I think we're here." They arrived at the private club, with two bouncers in suit in the door. ...Hayate thought of using their clothings. "But... I think we're going to need to be "respectful" looking once we're inside." He whispers to the two.

"Huh? Do I not look respectful already?" Wataru asked egotistically.

"...No." The two answers with a sweat drop on Saki's head.

"What!"

"Now, now, young master, he does have a point, so, what do you suggest we do Ayasaski-kun?"

"Well... Heehee. *munch*" He takes up another 'Romeo Syndrome' to further up his "Romeo Mode" due time!

Two minutes later...

...Ayasaki and Tachiban knocked off... Well, actually, it was just Ayasaki who knocked down the bouncers and took their clothes on the nearby alley and they have worn it for themselves, ...though there are some few adjustments that were made for Wataru's clothing. "Yosh! With these disguises, we should go fine! Now come out of there Wataru-san!" Ayasaki said wearing a black and white waiter uniform.

"...Come out? Come out! How could I come out wearing like THIS!" ...He comes out wearing the same outfit... With the exception of the white scarf that is attached to his neck from his big pants that is look a fat pajama's pants with a suspender attached to it up to his neck. "I look like a sidekick of some russian boss."

"W-Well... Those clothes are usually worn by gangsters who are considered as "sidekicks" of their bosses... ha ha." ...Saki tries to reason.

"Sou da, you look like a kid boss of a mafia." ...Hayate said with fashion as he is in his "Romeo Mode" at the moment, then he fixes his barret hat with style as well. "Sa, let's get going."

"...I'm not going in there!"

"Now, now, young master, you know what we agreed upon, we rescue Sakuya, and we get your debt repaid... or get rid of that Risculov guy in the process."

"Sorry to ask this Saki-san, but we may need your help in this." Ayasaki said.

"Eh? Wh... What can I do...?"

"I need you to act as my waitress." He said getting closer to her and wrapping his hands on her waist as if they are co-workers, butler and maid.

"EH! I... uh..." She blushes because of that of course.

"Why you... STOP FLIRTING WITH HER! DAMMIT!" _Whoosh! _Again, Wataru tries to punch him childishly, to no avail, as he is very dexterious and agile in his "Mode".

"...My, my, you know violence is not the answer, Wataru-san. I'm simply acting as a butler for her, heehee." He snickers as he rotated fashionably and fixes his hat.

"Urusai!" _Whoosh! _

"...Now, now, young master, he does have a point, if we walk in there without me having a role or something, people might get suspecious and kick us out, it is best if we played that way."

"...Hn!" He gives up.

"Now then... A-Ayasaki-kun... I... I'm under your care..." She said blushing.

"Ah. *munch* ...Let's go." Hayate took another 'bean' after contacting Leon without the two knowing, then he puts his cellphone back to his pocket and begun to act like a gentleman in front of Saki, who is mesmerized on his way of doing it as he grabs her in upward as if they were dancing, then they made their way. "Oi, young master, we best get in before anyone suspects."

"...Don't call me that!"

_Keplunk. _The three go in, catching the patrons' stare, they laugh... "HA HA HA! WHAT KIND OF DRESS IS THAT!" ...they are laughing directly at Wataru due to his clothing.

"Grr..." He is blushing with embarrassment and anger much that his teeth could get crushed by the teeth above...

"Hmph, you guys are pathetic." Hayate said being the first to come to his defense...

"Huh? What did you- _Whoosh! _"Guh!" _Stab, stab, stab! _...! Hayate throwed a majority of knives on the walls to silence them, due to them being all-acting-almighty in the place as if they own it, this can be a way to discipline them, and since he is at his "Romeo Mode" at the moment, he does it with ease.

"...Huhh..."

"...Anyone else who like to share a laughter of death...?" He asked holding more a set of knives with a glow glowing on them, signifying that he'll hit them on the neck for sure.

"..." Everyone returns to what they are doing, playing cards and etc. since this is a club and all.

"...Come on, everyone." Ayasaki smiled at the pairs, Wataru and Saki, and with an assured nod, they went in, there's a ball game happenning in front, and the performer is juggling them. "...Hm, ...The first place to start is..."

"Hm?" The two asked.

_Keplunk. _"Uh oh." Instinctively, Hayate realized that the vladimir guy just entered from behind the club and he noticed the knives on the wall, though none bothered to answer for what they are for. "...Better disguise ourselves."

"How!"

"Shh! Young master! Keep your tone down, it's that guy..." Saki seems to have realized that it's vladimir alright, and she knows that his presence is not good. "...We best get on a table..."

"Ah... There would be good." Hayate is the one who pick up the table to sit on, the three of them sit on it with three drinks of champagne on it, though of course... they have no intention of drinking them.

"What are these knives for!" The Vladimir guy, demanded a reason for the knives around his club.

"...!" Then Wataru and Saki took notice of Sakuya's presence beside him, she's wearing a bunny outfit which can be a "host" suit for a private club... ...disgusting from Saki's perspectives and Wataru blushes... at the sight of her... sexy legs... "Oi." _Poink! _Saki pins him with her index finger on the head, because of that he is snuffed of his naughty taught of porn by his mother...

"Ah- Huh!"

"...It's that her? *munch* Ah." Hayate asked as he took another 'bean' to improvise the time of his 'Romeo Syndrome' to wear off. "She's sexy huh..." He said with a slight blush but it quickly disappeared as he is in his "Romeo Mode" at the moment.

"...Yes, that's her, though, she seems to be in a terrible predicament..." Saki said, as that Vladimir guy walks in, Sakuya is attached by a chain that prevents her from roaming around, let alone escape his grasp.

"...If there's no one answering... Then I'll leave you guys to it..." ...He doesn't care about the rest of the clubmembers, that Vladimir guy that is. They left for the back of the club with Sakuya being dragged along with the other guys...

"Those bastards..." Wataru murmured angrily while gritting his teeth, which are in danger of getting crushed.

"...That's the mafia boss who took our friend." Saki whispers to Hayate.

"Hm, I see... Ja," ...He stands up... "*munch* Ah." He takes another... 'Romeo Syndrome'... to add up the time. "It's time for me to get to work!" He confidently walks to the back.

"O-Oi! Ayasaki-kun!" Saki follows behind.

"O-Oi! Don't leave me!" Followed by young master. "Hey! I said wait for me!" _Keplunk, keplunk! _The three of them enter the back without the patrons noticing.

...At the back...

_Tap, tap, tap... _"Whoa!" Hayate took notice of their surrounding, there are a lot of vases on the counters and other shelves all over the area, is this some kind vase extortion club? ...The three of them hide behind a wall to avoid detection from the other bouncers in the club who are patrolling the area. "The place is filled with traps and guards, we best use caution." Hayate said in a whispering tone to which the two nodded in agreement.

"...It's hard to walk in this stupid clothes though..." Wataru complains in a whispering tone.

"Shh! Be quiet please..." Saki said.

"I know!"

"Shh! Shh! Quiet!" Hayate takes peek, it seems they are extorting alright, the mafia gangsters are loading some heroins in the cargo boxes. "I think this is the right time to snoop in and destroy their supplies... Heehee." He snickers much to the other two's confusion.

"...?" "What are you...?"

"*munch* Ah." He takes another 'bean' to ensure his time doesn't run out soon. "Sa te... Here goes..."

Here we go... "Alright, that's enough uploading for now, let's-" The yakuzas are about to enter into their break shift but then...

"Hiyaa-!" _Strike! _

"Guh!" One of them got kicked on the face by Hayate!

"What the-!" _Bang! Blonkgh! _"Ugh...!" ...Hayate shot the other one on the forehead and falls to the ground with...

"*gasp*" Saki and Wataru gasped at what he just did...

"Hmph." ...He tosses the gun to the sides, then he ignores the two unconcious mafia thugs.

"...Wh-What did you just do!" Saki exclaimed frightened.

"...Daijobou. ...It's just tomato."

"Eh...?" Both stare at the... unconcious mafia thug... Saki touches the... "blood" as it is not really blood as Hayate put it... "Hey... It's... It's tomato!"

"Ah, I call this..." He grabs the "gun" he used. "This is what I call the "tomato gun", it's used in action film shows like T rangers.**(Note: This is similar to a Power Ranger show!)**"

"Oh... that..."

"Yeah... I've seen that on T.V before..." ...Wataru likes to watch anime after all... like Nagi and Sakuya...

"Anyway, I think we best hide them." Hayate said.

"Ah-Ah." Both agreed and they dragged their unconcious bodies to the closets, the one who fainted due to fear is dragged by Hayate while the one that received a kick to the face is dragged by the other two. _Keplunk. _

"There. Now, let's get going."

"Geez, this is going to get messy... I can assure you that." Wataru said as they proceed on.

...Later on... At the deep part of the extortion room of the club...

"...Hayate..." Wataru calls out.

"...What?"

"...You're cool... I..."

"...Huh...?"

"...Young master wish to be like you." Saki said snickering as she is delightened that her young master finally looks up to someone other than her, Hayate is a suitable friend for him from her speculation as he is cool, due to his "Romeo Mode" to act like that.

"...I see, well, you're cool in your way, Tachibana."

"...You-You can just call me Wataru..." He said blushing much to Saki's enjoyment with a snicker.

"Right... You're cool." Hayate said snickering as well, though the entertainment can wait later as they sneak further into the dark extortion room with many mafia thugs doing some operations all over the place, it can be assured that most of them are... well actually, *all* of them are illegal.

"Boy... This sure is one hell of an operation club."

"Yeah... This is what you can expect from yakuzas I guess..." Saki said disgusted at the operations all over the place.

"...I have an idea." Hayate said all of the sudden as they hide behind a huge cargo hold.

"Hm?"

...Moments later...

"...There, now we're done here." The leader of the operation said. But then...

_Click. Boom! boom! _"Wh-What the!" ...Most of the heroin cargos exploded.

"Wh-What just happened!"

"Well, well..."

"...!" ...Hayate and the other two come out of the shadows with Hayate having an overconfident expression just like before.

"*munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time. "Seems to me you guys are living in a delusional world of grandeur..."

"Yeah... You guys are gonna pay your debts to us!" Wataru said pointing a "tomato gun" along with Saki towards them, though they don't know that they are not *real* gun.

"You... How the hell did you get here! Get them!" On the leader's comman, two yakuzas go to confront the three.

"Tch, you're done for..." _...Dash! Strike! Strike! _

"Ugh!" "Uwaah!" In a blink of an eye, the two are sent flying towards the malfunctioned mechanisms by Hayate by giving them a kick at the sides of their necks.

"What the-!" _Strike! _"Ugh!" The leader is then hold by him from behind and he is locked on a submission maneuver! "Arrgh...!" _Bang, bang, bang! _Making him pull the trigger of his gun. It's pointed above so it's safe, and there's a silencer for it not to be heard loudly! Thank God.

"...Got a question for you... Where *is* Aizawa Sakuya ojou-sama~?" He asked in a threatening tone as if treating like he's Sakuya's prince or something as he is in his "Romeo Mode" at the moment.

"You mean that girl that Vladimir kidnapps in exchange for the money of the Tachibana-!"

"...That's right! Where is she!" Wataru exclaims angrily as he points his "gun" on the leader's stomach, though he doesn't know that it's not a *real* gun...

"...You people will pay for your misdeeds." Saki demanded like a proper mother.

"Uh..."

"Speak, or I'm gonna cut-off your throat!" Hayate said bringing out a toy knife! ...Though, again, the leader doesn't realized that...

"Gyah-! Al- Okay, okay!"

...Moments later again...

"Thanks!" _KEPLUNK! _...Hayate kicked the door of the locker door closed, with leader inside, locking him in... "...We'll come back to get you... for the cops to get you."

"EH!"

"Yeah, so just stay in there!" Wataru mocks the leader.

"Now, now, young master, no need to torture him any further." Saki gently pushes him forward.

"Now then, we need to do something about these heroins." Hayate said, the operations are still operational despite the machinary being rigged to explode when they hit the "detonation" sequence of the machinary. ...This should stop it along the way, though not completely. "Now then... About your friend-"

"We'll get her out of here!" Wataru is about to rush forward but-

"Hold it." _Grab. _"...I have a plan."

"...We don't have time for that!"

"No, young master, we best listen to Ayasaki-kun, he knows what he is doing, despite with all of the troubles you give him, he remain loyal to us, and I think he earned our trust." ...Saki said trying to reason with her young master, and being supportive of Hayate, who has made them get here so far, thanks to his "Romeo Mode".

"...Fine, what ya got in mind...?"

"Well..."

...Meanwhile, at the comedy theatre of the club of Vladimir...

..."...Ah." ...Sakuya is tied up by a chain at the top of the stage with curtains blocking the light from reaching her. "..." _Swap! _...Someone comes in... It's that Vladimir guy... "What do you want...?" She said annoyed by his presence.

"You're quite naughty, that's the kind of girl I'm looking for." He touches her chin, since her hands are tied up, she can't shake them off. "...I'm looking for someone who can entertain me, you're the suitable candidate, you should feel honored. Heehee."

"Hmph, ...I rather die thank you..." ...She said unconvinced of her own words... Though she would prefer this to be a comedy show instead of a tragic drama where she will die.

"...Heh, I rather bring you along with me to Russia, than kill you." _Flash, flash! _Spotlights are shined upon them as the curtain opens up... "...I am doing a live performance today, and you're the performer, you'll be entertaining me and my boys, now come on!"

"Yeaahh!" ...Several male yakuzas come out of the excitement of the "show" in which Sakuya will be stripped of her bunny outfit in front of the stage...

"Ge..." ...She is disgusted by it, as apparent of her blush, which is not of being excited but of fear and embarrassment... "...You guys disgust me..."

"Now, now, you shall be the one who will entertain us... So, why not-"

_Bang, bang, bang! _"Wh-What the!" _Hit! Hit! Hit! _...Various bullets came passing through the theatre door! Destroying the lights and cameras, as they fall to the ground then shatter. _...Shatter! Shatter!_

"Wh-What was that!"

"Ja, if you don't mind that We made you perform for us...? You wouldn't mind right?" ...A voice said from outside the door.

"Huh?" Everyone turns to it then...

_Bonk! Crack! _...Hayate kicked the door open, destroying it in the process. "Hmph. *munch* Ah." He eats another 'Romeo Syndrome" to further up the time. Behind him, are Wataru and Saki, both are carrying a "toy gun" that they got from the shipments in the cargos of heroins in the previous room, behind them is a burning room with all of the heroins on it... The shipment have been stopped due to the chaos that has been done by the trio earlier as they set up a plan to rescue Sakuya Aizawa.

"...Wa-Wataru...!" ...Sakuya is surprised to see Wataru, her crush, and Saki, along with Hayate is in front of them with a confident expression and a "gun".

"...Y-You...! Who are- Wait a minute, ...it's you!" Vladimir recognizes Hayate, their target for the ransom of not being able to pay the debts of his parents to him! "Ayasaki Hayate!"

"...Ah, so you are Vladimir Risculov. The "leader" of these guys, right?" He asked as if they are just in the park, having a short conversation with a group of friends... sort to speak.

"...EH, I never thought you would come deliberately to us! Ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha!" Vladimir and the other guys laugh at Hayate's arrival as they thought of capturing him along with the other two. ...They say those who are truthful, will have the last laugh... ha ha.

"Ha ha... You guys are sure full of confidence of your delusions..." Hayate takes off his hat in cool matter, catching Sakuya's interest. "...How about we give you a reality check?" *_Point*_ ...He points his "gun" at them with a confident expression. Wataru and Saki as well, though they are not confident of the young man's plan.

"Well then... What now?" Saki thought as she and her young master are relying on their "under-employment detective".

"...You better know what you're doing here Hayate..." Wataru thought. And then...

"Hmph, boys, you heard him." Vladimir said signalling his men to be prepare...

"Heehee." ...The others point out their guns as well on the trio. And then... The party is...

"Fire!"

"Yeaahh!" _Bang, bang, bang! _...They all fire at once!

"Hmph!" _Block, block, block! _...Hayate blocked all of their bullets with a rapier that he got from the storage room earlier, where the heroins were.

"Wh-What the...!"

"Whoa..." Sakuya is impressed at that feat.

"Hmph," Hayate then points his "gun" upward. "You'll go down..." _Bang, bang. _..._Tick, tick, tick... _He fires two arrows from his "toy gun" at the chandelier above the ceiling. _..Brrooeek! _

"Wh-What the! Ahh!" _Bonk! Crack...! _...It befalls them! Leaving only Vladimir to pend for himself.

"Wh-What are you guys doing...!"

"Oh, good thinking Ayasaki-kun." Saki boasted.

"Hmph, I could have thought that."

"...Young master." A sweat drop appears on her head for her young master's boasting of ego.

"...Y-You." Vladimir turns to his target: from the start where his parents failed to pay their debts on them... _*Point* _He brings out a pistol gun... "Don't move... Hn!" ...He then takes Sakuya as hostage and point it at her right side of her head. "...Don't move! ...Or I'll blow a hole on this girl's head!"

"...Hn." ...Hayate's overconfident expression didn't fade from his facial expression...

"...O-Oi! ...D-Do something!" ...Wataru implores "the Detective Prince" to rescue the bunny hostage, sort to speak.

"Ge... ge..." The hostage tries to struggle, but since the gun is preventing her from doing so, she cannot.

"...Sa-Sakuya-... san." Saki said worriedly for the hostage, then she turns to Hayate. "...Now... what...? Ayasaki-kun..."

"Grr... Ugh." The others are beginnig to regain their consciousness after the chandelier befalls them.

"Hn!" _STOMP! _Realizing that, Hayate stomps on the object, preventing them standing up...! "...You will pay... Be certain of that..." ...He points upward... _Bang! _..._whoosh... Whoosh! Tick! _The mirror glasses is hit above, bringing forth some shards from falling... Then... _Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick...! Tock! _

"Ugh!" ...The "toy bullet" came bouncing all over the shards, from front, from behind, and then the Vladimir guy's gun, disarming him of his weapon, and allowing...

"Gwahh-!" Allowing Sakuya to break free of his grasp. Then...

"Ugh, my hand-" _STRIKE! _"Ugh! Uwaah...!" _Crash! _...He then came face to face with Hayate's kick, that sent him flying on the wooden sofa near the stage.

"Ugh, teme-!" The other yakuzas regain their composures then they point at the "romeo"!

"Hmph," _...Whoosh! Dash! _...In a blink of an eye, he sets up their guns upward then... _Bang, bang, bang! Tick, tick, tick! _They all bounce all over the place due to the bullet proof, mirror glasses that are all-over the area!

"Whoa!"

"Look out!" _Whoosh! _Wataru and Saki duck for cover.

"Waah-!" _Whoosh! _...Sakuya as well, though she make sure that her breast aren't shown as her outfit is quite... revealing.

"-Waaahhh-!" The "gentlemen" are frightened to death due to their guns being fired, near their hears, making them deaf... "Ahh~" ...And fell unconcious.

"Sorry about that..." Hayate stands triumph from behind them, and into their front, "Sa te..."

_...Crack, CRACK...! _"Ugh!" Vladimir regains his composure, then he, again, points at Hayate... "Teme, you're going to pay for giving us a hard time-!" _Whoosh! _...Before he could do that however, "Guh-!"

"...I don't think so..." ...In a blink of an eye, Hayate is right in front of him, holding his pistol guh. _Crack, crunch... _and he disassembled it. "...I wouldn't want to keep a girl boring so... I will just have to ask you guys to perform..." ...He said emotionlessly then... _Snap! _...He snapped his finger, as signal for Wataru and Saki and then...

"Hmph!" "Hn!" _Flash, flash...! _...Strangely enough, there are spotlights that have been shined upon him and the Vladimir guy. ...Both Saki and Wataru clear out afterwards.

"Now then..." He puts his hand on his hat then... "For the show this afternoon, ...I would like to introduve to you..." _Strike!_

"Ugh!" ...He kicked him on the balls.

_...Strike, strike, strike... STRIKE! _"Hmph!"

"-Uwaah-!" _Crash! _...He sent him flying towards the wooden table below him after inflicting several beatings on his fat body then...

"Hmph, mm." He grabs a knife, put it on his mouth then while looking through a mirror on his hand, ..."..._Bang." Bang! _..._whoosh... Whoosh! Tick!_

"-Gyaah-!" ...A huge tomato is fired from the gun through Vladimir's nose, making it look like a clown's nose.

"Hmph," _Whoosh! _...Hayate then throws the knife towards him...

"Ahhh!" _Stab! _"...Ah." ...Sweats are pouring down from him as he thought that the knife would reach him... but instead, it hit the right side of the table, near his head, the bad news is... "Ahh~..." ...He pissed his pants due to fear.

"Eww." ...Much to Sakuya's enjoyment.

'"The next is..." _STRIKE! _...Hayate kicked the chandelier upward from the "gentlemen" below it then... _strike! strike! strike! _ ...He sent them flying the same table of Vladimir.

"-Ahhh!" _Crash! Crash! Crash! _"Ugh... Ow..."

"Hmph!" _Strike! ...Whoosh! _...Then the chandilier next!

"-Waaahh...!" _Strincht! _

"Woo...h." Saki and Wataru averted their eyes from the scene, but finds that the guys are alright and...

"Wahh...!" They are bumped up in there with the lack of space from the chandilier.

"...And for the final touch..." _...Snap! _...Hayate broke Sakuya's hand with his bare strength. "Daijobou...? Ojou-sama~"

"...Eh? Uhh... I'm... Y-Yeah... Who-?"

"Nevermind about me for now, ...for now though..." He points at the "equilizer" gun from in-front of the gangsters. "...Why don't you hit the "finalle" Sakuya-ojou-sama~?" He asked in a seductive tone with a wink.

"Eh! Uh..." She blushes because of that, ...who knows how else the 'Romeo Syndrome' would make him react...? "Uh... sure."

"No, no, no!" The Vladimir and his guys beg...

"For all the trouble you put me through..." ...Sakuya prepares to fire...

"Uh oh..." ...Wataru knows how grouchy she gets when she's mad...

"...This is not good for those guys." Saki commented as she also knows that.

"...You're gonna have HELL to pay!" _Bang, Bang, Bang! ..._Multiple arrow "players" are sent flying towards the gansters.

"-Ahhh!" _...Tick, Tick, Tick! _...All of them missed, but they are all over the sides of the gangsters, which sent terror run down their spine, making them pees to death... Then... _Pop, pop, pop! _...All of the "arrows" exploded like balloons unleashing some party crackers as the... _Flash, flash! _...as the spotlights shine on the brutalized gansters, who are filled with white creams due to those "cream arrows" that Sakuya fired with "bang" sound on the effects of the theater.

"...Thank you, ojou-sama~" ...Hayate congratulates the "winner"... sort to speak~. ...Then Wataru and Saki come in them...

"Yay!" Sakuya cheered but then, ...a rope camera comes down from the ceiling of the theatre. ...Hayate grabs everyone then...

"Smile everyone!" _Flash! _...A picture of him, Sakuya, Wataru, and Saki has been published... He's the only one smiling though, while the others have an awkward expression on their faces... And that concludes the comedy show, ladies and gentlemen! *Applause* *Applause* _Clap, clap, clap...! _

...Later... outside the theatre...

"Ontou ne, Arigatou-gozaimasu, Ayasaki-kun!" Saki thanks the "Detective Prince" for his aid in rescuing, Sakuya Aizawa.

"Yeah! You saved our skins back there!" Sakuya, who is now back to her normal clothing, thanks him as well while Wataru could only provide a "murmuring" thank you... from his mouth, murmurring mouth that is... After all that excitement earlier.

"Ah... Ah, just doing what I can for a princess..." ...Hayate puts on a seductive posture on Sakuya... "...May~ we~ meet~ again~ Sakuya~ ojou~sama~ Mata ne!" _...Roll, roll! _...After that, he takes his leave, leaving Sakuya blushing... and a mesmerized Saki... and an angry Wataru... he wishes to be his apprentice in being a "romeo".

"...What... was... that...?" Saki asked bewildered, while blushing, from that experience.

"...I think... we just... met someone... who will give us... laughter... HA HA HA!" Sakuya begins to laugh merrily, as she looks off the "romeo" as he rolls away with a roller skates. ...She thinks she may have fallen for the "romeo"... until he meets her again...

As for Hayate... at the nearby alley.

"La la~..." ...The 'Romeo Syndrome' is about to wear off... "la la~... Huh...? What- Whoa, whoa-!" _Crack! _"Ow...!" ...He crashes near an alley wall as the 'Romeo Syndrome' wears off... "Ow..." He rubs the back of his head to ease the pain... _Riing, riing. _"Hm?" ...He answers his cellphone as he sits down on a bench. "Hello?"

"Well done," It's Leon-san, "Vladimir is in prison, and you're free of your debts." ...He congratulates him of his accomplishment. "Mission Accomplished, if I may say so myself."

"Yeah..." He couldn't believe what he just did today... 'Romeo Syndrome'... is really is deadly in the effects of his 'mentality'... One can only wonders what Fate has in-store for him...

Meanwhile... At the harbor...

"This way ojou-sama~..." ...A butler escorts a very beautiful young lady... with long blond hair and crimson eyes...

"...So... this is Japan, Tokyo... Hayate..." ...A-tan.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3 Darkness of Hell I'll be

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Chapter: 3 ..Darkness of Hell... I'll be your 'Savior'!**

...At, the, park...

..Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

_...Sigh... _..Once again, I have unbelievably rescued someone... This time it's another rich girl, Aizawa Sakuya... I heard about it from some passing people as I return here in this lonely tent of mine in the park, where I'm now living my... well... living... Right now I just bought some ramen from that ramen shop at the other side of the streets... _Siip... _I just took a bite of one of it. ...I remember Ikusa-nii-chan's smiling face, as I eat this... He's always heroic... Compare to him, I'm just...

Normal P.O.V

_...Riing, riing. _...Amidst the negative thinking of the 'Romeo'... His cellphone rangs... "Hm? _Siip. _Is this...?" He picks it up after taking a _sip_ of his ramen soup, that he just boiled outside the tent using the frequent utensils that he just bought using the money that he got as a reward, during last night, Christmas, right now, he cannot go to school, as apparently, when he went there, all of his deposits for tuition fees have all but run out... Thanks to his criminal-parents. Who are now, by the way, ended up dead, as Hayate read a newspaper about his father being killed, personally, by Vladimir the other day as apparently he does not let debtors live... Now they pay the price for their wickedness... No evil will go unpunished. ...Indeed. "Hello?"

"I see you're still in your negative thinking." ...It's "Sherlock Holmes"...

"Leon-san...?"

"Ah, and I see you still have a negative outview of life, despite the blessings that have been set upon you... Remember, there are lights everywhere... Even amidts where it seems like there is no hope at all, there will be always be the light of hope that is shining on those who are seeking it, don't forget that. Your brother walked down that path by the way, he's the same as you ...only you are more blessed than he is."

"Eh? But Ikusa-niichan is- Wait, how did you know my brother!" He is taken by surprise when he mentioned something about his brother.

"Believe me... Those who have become Truth themselves can know almost about everything. And I mean, everything... Like you for one."

"Uh... S-Sure... So... What do you want?"

"What I want from the beginning, you, having a prosperous life."

"...Prosperous life huh... I don't know... I mean-"

"Believe me, there are lights everywhere, look, there's one in front of you now."

"Eh?" Looking in front, there's a light small bulb of light glowing...

"See?"

"Eh? Wh-What is this?"

"Follow it, bye." ...He signed off, sort to speak.

"H-Hey! Geez... Why does he always does that. Oh well, I better take these." ...He takes his "best friend", the 'Romeo Syndrome.' "I better keep this with me all of the time, just to play safe. "Now then..." ..He turns to the light in front of him... "I wonder what this is..."

_Whoosh! _...! The light flies away... "_Come..._"

"...Huh...?" He doesn't know if he heard it, but he heard a feminine voice calling for him to follow...

"..._Come, child..._"

"..." Instinctively, he follows the light leads to the pond, where children are playing, and there is the fountain of decoration for the park, various girls are here: Izumi Segawa, and her other two childhood friends, Risa and Miki. And along with them is the 'almighty' president of the student council, who is not really almighty, as some might believe it, as she has many insecurities, and only truth can solve all of that ...then there's Nagi and Maria, who didn't notice Hayate as he is passing by the bushes nearby, and he is following the small light that is leading him nowhere or at least, he doesn't get it its destination. "Huff... huff... Where are you- Huh?"

_Flaash... Flash! _

"Whoa!" ...The light exploded, but not strongly. "This is..." That caused him to avert his eyes for a few moment then... "Huh...?" In front is a monumental statue with a girl in kimono sitting on the bench beside it... She seems to be lost as she has a troubled expression on her pretty face, from Hayate's perspective, and that her long dark blue hair is swaying over the winds... that is passing gently as if this is a destined meeting...

"...Huh...?" The girl takes notice of Hayate, he's still wearing the 'Naoto Shirogane' detective outfit by the way. This makes him look cool in the eyes of the surrounding people. "Anata...?" (Translation: Who are you...?)

"Oh uh... I was just..."

_Flash!_

"...!" The "light" in his mind, signalled him a warning...

"Hey! There you are!" ...! The bandits... have come...! _DON! DON! DON! _...The sound of impending disaster... has COOMEE! ...sort to speaking.

"Hey, who the hell are you! Are you Isumi-sama's kignapper!"

"Eh? Uh..." Hayate is uncertain at this as he just accused of doing something, well, actually, it's just mean guys like these accuse him of criminality. "Wata shi-"

_"Riing! Riing...!_"Help has come! ...Through the cellphone! "Take one! Take one! Unless you wanna get yourself to be a patient to that paramedic hospital building that you people call "hospital" building!" ...Leon-san is mincing through words again, which slightly annoyed Hayate.

"Wakata!" (Translation: I undertand already!) ...He takes another "bean" of Eden, then... "...ha ...ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA!" ...Again, he begun to laugh maniacally, much to the curiousity and fear of the body guards of the girl in kimono, pink that is.

"...Ah, ha ha... wh-why are you laughing...?" ...They asked bewildered by his wicked, not really "wicked", smirk...

"Oh, that is because..." ...He touches his cap and puts it down slowly, as his smirking face is covered then... _Whoosh...! _...He suddenly takes it off, with a more wicked face then... "I have come... to deliver my princess~ HA HA!" _Whoosh! _...At then, he begun to run up to Isumi!

"H-Hey! Don't let him, get away!"

"Yeah!"

"Hm...?" ...Isumi Saginomiya is starting to feel bewildered by the situation, at first, she thought of Hayate, in his Naoto Shirogane outfit, as random passenger of cosplayer but... Her "body guards", as they put it, are about to take him down but...

_Strike! Strike! ..._All of them are sent flying all over the area, some at the ponds, and some at the decorating fountains. "Ugh!" "Gyaahh-!" _Splash! Splassh...! _

"Ha ha! Try to stop me, if you can!" ...Hayate, in his Romeo Mode, said fixing his hat, then he turns to Isumi with a more gentle expression on his face.

"Ah..." ...She senses a gentle, calmness of light about him... being that she's spiritual...

"Hello. Enjoying the scenery?"

"A-Ah. You...? Why did you...?" ...She refers to the condition of her, "bodyguards"...

"...Oh, them... sorry, but they didn't give me a choice on the matter... I had to defend myself." ...He said having no regret of snuffing the "bodyguards" of their delusions, their ego, by force... though one can always have sympathy for their victims... like this for one.

"Oh..."

"Oi, Isumi! Where are you- Huh?" ...Two visitors come...

"Oi, Isumi, come on, we dont have to- Huh?" ...Sakuya and her cousin, Nagi... Both acknowledge the 'Romeo's presence... then...

"Hayate!" "Romeo?"

"Hm? Ah, Nagi-ojou-sama... And I see you have come as well Sakuya-ojou-sama." He said greeting back the two who came from the bushes while fixing his hat... barret hat.

"I've been longing to see you again!" "What are you doing here?" Nagi embraces her wanna-be-future-husband and Sakuya followed behind.

"Did you come to meet me here?" Nagi asked expecting a "yes" answer.

"Not exactly... but, what a blessing this is to meet you here my lovely~ ojou-sama~."

"Hehe... Hey, come on, if you keep saying things like that, I'll be embarrass."

"Hehe, ...but I'm just expressing my love for Nagi-ojou-sama, as I mentioned, I have requested your love... and what a truly blessing this is to meet you here." He said giving her a warm smile.

"Haa~..." Nagi goes to her fantasy world... to which Sakuya sweat drops.

"Wow... You're totaly a romeo aren't you?"

"If you catch my drift Sakuya-san."

"Hm, anyway, it's good to see you again, Wataru has been looking non-stop for you you know."

"Hm? Tachibana? Why's that? *Munch*" He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time for it.

"Well... Those crazy stunts you pulled back at that theatre sparked him to become like you, he really looks up to you as a hero you know that? You're really something. Any girls would fall for you heehee."

"Hehe, I see. Well, as a gentlman I would do anything to save you cute and beautiful girls."

"Oh... T-Thank you..." "Wahh~..." ...Both Sakuya and Nagi were captivated by those romantic words.

"So, what are you all doing here?"

"Oh, we just came to pick up Isumi, and I see you..."

"Ugh... Ugh..." ...Sakuya turns to the injured body guards.

"...took care of things, well, they tend to be overprotective of Isumi, and I guess it was about time that they learned their lesson."

"Really?"

"Ah, Isumi is a miko you see, she and her family are like... well, spiritual, they have this tendency to... you know, be high and knowledgable about the spiritual world and such... all that nonsense."

"Oh... I see." ...Hayate turns to Isumi. "Hello there, so these are your friends?"

"Yes... Nagi is my childhood friend, and Sakuya-"

"She and I go to missions together, though I'm only a support for her, ha ha!" Sakuya said placing her arm around Isumi's shoulder, right shoulder to be precise.

"Ah, I see, sa, you two must be professionals."

"Ah, me and she go way-"

"Hey, since when did you meet Hayate anyway?" Nagi asked as she begun to notice that Sakuya seem to know her wanna-be-future-husband... the dream of a child...

"Huh? I met him yesterday, he's the one that I told you about, about a funny guy in a detective outfit, who beat the crap out of that vladimir guy."

"Ah... That's me, I could let someone pure as Sakuya-san be taken by that bastard." He said fixing his cap.

"Haha, thank you, you're really are a romeo aren't you?"

"As long as I became entangled of beautiful girls like you, I'll be proud to take that title. *munch*." He said taking another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

...All three girls blush at that romantic line. "Nagi. Sakuya-san, Isumi-san." ...Nagi's maid, Maria, comes running. "Ah, found you, I- A're?" ...She takes acknowledgement of Hayate's presence. "You are..."

"Ah, hello there Maria-san, we meet again."

"...Hayate...kun, right?"

"Ah, I was just meeting Nagi and her friends her."

"Say, you want to come with us?" Nagi asked eagerly.

"Come? Where exactly if I may ask?"

"Well..."

"We are about to enter the peris wheel but some annoying told us that we're too short to ride it." Sakuya said annoyed at that sentence,

"Oh, well, I'll see what I can do." _Tap, tap... _

"Ah, wait for us!" Nagi and the other three follow the romeo.

...Later, at the peris wheel boot...

"So this is it?" The peris wheel certainly is long... this is must be why people at Nagi's, and that of Sakuya and Isumi, are not allowed to ride.

"Ah, that annoying guy keeps pestering us about being small, and he's soo annoying!" Nagi said.

"Ha ha, come on ojou-sama, you know he was just..." Maria said while...

"Hm..." ...Isumi senses a presence of demons in the area... 'I sense something... wicked... something is... something is...' She turns to the tunnel.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakuya has noticed her expression.

"...I think I'm going on a mission for a while."

"What? Again? _Sigh, _fine, sa, you guys go on ahead, we have something to take care of." She said to Nagi's group.

"Eh? Where you guys going?"

"Something... came to our attention, we'll be back at around the afternoon." _Tap, tap... _Both Sakuya and Isumi run up to the tunnel.

"I wonder what it is about..." Maria said while...

"..." 'Romeo' is keeping an eye out on the two girls. "...*munch*" He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' then... _Riing, riing. _He picks up his cell... "Hello?"

"So you heard about it yes?"

"...Heard about that darkness presence right?"

"Ah... that, it's similar to the entity you call 'the Devil', he's recking havoc on this place... you have to stop him, those two girls cannot handle it as I can tell that girl Isumi is only relying on power... not on the power the surpassing everything. You know what that is right...?"

"Ah... Love... will... surpass... even the mightiest weapons in the world... or even 'the Devil' himself!" ...He said hunging up on his cellphone with an overconfident expression.

"Sa, Hayate, what should-" _Tap, tap. _

"Ah, wari, but I have to go somewhere, why don't you just take these Nagi-ojou-sama and beautiful maid, Maria-san." ...He said winking at them as he throwed a bunch of nobaras and a gift... that consist of a beautiful maid outfit for Maria, as for where he get it... ...It was when they were on their way here that Hayate decided to use some of his money, reward money as of last night, to buy something for the girls he love... and cherish. "Sa ta, mata ne!" _Tap, tap...! _

"Ah, Hayate!" ...She looks up on the nobara. "Hayate... pretty... I guess it can't be help, ma, let's go back to the park Maria."

"H-Hai, what is this for...?" Not that Maria dislike the gift, but this maid outfit is that of black colored and her current maid outfit which is blue is outmatched by it and she feels like he really bought for her. "Hayate-kun..." She said with a slight blush as she watches him go to the tunnel where Isumi and Sakuya went.

...Later... at the bottom part of the tunnel...

..._Tap, tap... _"Hey, what exactly is this... demon we're looking for?" Sakuya asked as they go in deeper.

"..." Hayate is keeping their distance from them as he intends to show up at the right time. "...Something is definitely in here."

"Ah... That "demon" she's talking about is actually something you have already encountered..." Leon-san said through the cellphone.

"...? Really...? *munch*" He takes another 'bean' of the Eden... gift of Eden that is. "What is it...?"

"..."King Midas"... Does that ring a bell...?"

"...King... Midas...?"

"Ah... That 'demon' that separated you and your lover... You will encounter him again... this time though, just an avatar of him."

"Avatar?"

"You will see... You will see. For now, keep an eye out of those delusional girls."

"Hm, okay." ...He accepted the request with a confident expression... determine to protect those he loves... Love conquers everything after all... Love is actually the other name for Truth. "Sa..."

"Hey Isumi~... Are you listening? ...We don't even know-"

"Ha ha..."

"...!" ...A wicked demonic voice is heard up ahead...

"Wh-Who's there!"

..._Flash... _Red eyes glow on the dark path up ahead... this alarms the two girls. "You should know better when to ignore the situation of others... Putting your life into something fragile as a mirror is a waste of effort, ha ha!" ...An invidual wearing a black coat with a black clothing underneath it comes out of the shadows... He's also wearing a dark sleeve and gloves that covers almost all of his body... and he's wearing a dragonic mask with red eyes and red jewel on its forehead.

"Y-You...! Who are you...!" Sakuya demanded.

_Flash... _The red eyes of the mask glows then... "Ha ha, I see no reason to answer your question your girl, matter in fact, I have come here into this world... to subdue to it for its sins and turn everything into gold... then I will burn it... I WILL BURN EVERYTHING! Once that is all done, everything will disappear... and there will nothing left but a hallow void where nothing exist! Ha ha!"

"Hm!" ...Isumi didn't bother to listen further to this demon's words so... "*chanting* *chanting*... Ah!" _Flash...! _She prepares a spiritual spell then...

"...!" Hayate prepares himself to enter the conflict then... "*munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to ensure that he's on the safe side.

"Be careful Isumi...!" Sakuya warns then...

"Ah... Ahh!" _Flash! _...A ball of light is thrown towards the demon!

"Tch!" _Block! _...A wave of darkness from behind protected him. "How unfortunate, powers with hallowness means nothing to me, your powers... cannot beat the darkness that awaits! Ha ha!" He waves his hand towards her then...

"Grooaarr!" ...A twin headed, dark dragon emerged from behind with the intent of murder and destruction then... _Chaarge...! _It's gathering a lot of negative energies...!

"O-oi, Isumi!" Sakuya becomes concern.

"Tch, here I go...!" ...Time for the 'Romeo' to show off...! _Tap, tap...! _

"Grooaarr!" _Chaarge...! _

"Tch... Ah...!" ...Isumi tries to power up another spiritual spell but...

"Grooaarr!" _Blaast...! _The dragon fires an attack...!

"O-Oi, Isumi!"

"Ah...!" Isumi quickly realizes that she might die with the coming attack then... "Ah...!" She covers herself then...

_Block! _"I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Here comes the 'Romeo'!

"Hayate!" Sakuya said.

"Huh...?" Isumi finds herself being protected by the attack by Hayate, who is in his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment, and he's carrying a scimatar sword that is colored red as a nobara(wild rose). As for where he got it... It manifested through his will as his sign of devotion and determination to protect the two girls, and Truth itself saw fit, to intervine and provided him with an unmatched weapon... since it is made of Love after all. And Love is Truth. "Hayate-sama..."

"These girls mean a lot to me... I won't let you touch them!" ...He said pointing the weapon at the demon.

"Hmph... You are strong." The demon commented as it lays it eyes on Hayate. "Wait... You are... Huh? Ah... Ha ha... HA HA HA...! We meet again! HA HA HA...! To think... That we would meet here again... After you failed to protect her..."

"..." ...That made him angry as a flashback of a blonde hair came to Hayate's mind and an entity that is all made of bones is the sole reason why they were separated... This one... is an avatar of that entity. "You... You... will pay!" _Tap, tap...! _

"Hayate...!" Sakuya called him out but...

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! _"Tch!"

"Grooaarr..." The dragon protected King Midas's avatar then... "Grooaarr!" _Claash...! _It pushes him away. "Grooaarr!" _Blast! Boom! _

_Whoosh! _"Hn...!" Hayate jumped out of the way to avoid the dragon's attack. "*Munch* Ah." He then takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

"I would stay longer to make this reunion of ours more lively but... I have other matters to attend to so-"

_Slice! _"Grooaarr!" ...At that sentence, the dragon is easily dispatched by Hayate, it falls to the ground with its other head being sliced in half, then it falls to the ground then dissolve...

"Wh-What...!"

"Whoa..."

"Hayate-sama..." Both parties were surprised at that... Then...

"...You're not... going anywhere without me leaving mark on you for what you did to her!" ...He refers to A-tan then... _Clash! _

"Grr!" ...King Midas protected its avatar with a wave of darkness that formed into a shield then...

"Huaarrghh...!" ...Hayate tried to exert his strength further to pierced through it then... _sha... shat... shatter... SHATTER! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa-!" _Slice...! _...The avatar is sliced in half...

"Grrooaarr!" _Boom! Booom-!_

"Whoa!"

"Gyaah-!" Isumi is blown away by the explosion of the avatar then... _Grab! _"Ah." Hayate managed to catch her hand and prevented her from being blown away. "Hayate-sama."

"..." He gives her a warm smile of assurance. That everything will be okay.

"..." She blushes at that...

"Guh, dammit, what was that...?" Sakuya was blown away as well but not to the same extent as Isumi. "What the...?"

"Hm?" "...?" While carrying Isumi in bridal style, Hayate and her turns to the smoke where the avatar exploded...

_...Flash. _Red eyes are shown through the smoke... The body has been destroyed but the malevolent spirit within still lingers... King Midas. "...You have bested this vessel of mine..."

"Show yourself you freak! Or are you too afraid to face us!" Hayate said courageously at the malevolent entity.

"Yeah! Come out of your hiding place you bastard!" Sakuya exclaimed demanding it to fight again and this time on its true form.

"Heehee... ha ha...! You will come face to face with me again... Soon, in the distant future... but for now, I shall bid farewell mortals... You... ha ha." ...It turns its gaze on Hayate... "You shall see her as well... When we meet again ha ha!" _Whoosh...! _...A pillar of darkness opens behind it and runs through it.

"Wait!"

"No good. It's already gone." Isumi said.

"Tch." Hayate grunted at the malevolent entity's escape.

"Ma, it can't be help, that guy's gone so we might as well completed our mission here." Sakuya said. "Oh, and thanks for your help Hayate-nii-chan." Sakuya said smiling at the 'Romeo'.

"...Ah... Ah. Arigatou you two." He said returning with a flashy smile.

"Huh, why are you thanking us for?" Sakuya said blushing while turning away from him, who he now considered as her brother as her brother is... a snubbish punk who conspire on her cousin, Nagi, and this one in front of her is the one she has affection with...

"Uh... H-Hayate-sama... You can put me down now..." Isumi said blushing while staring at him as he is carrying her in bridal style.

"Ah sure, you sure are pretty when looking at close Isumi-san."

"...!" That caught her off guard and she blushes as tomatoe.

"Sa, here you go." ...He puts her down while she's blushing. "You guys are awesome you know that. Do you fight demons like this?"

"Ah, we do it from time to time, but... _Sigh _Isumi screw up from time to time when it comes to using devices... Seriously, you really don't know how to use a cellphone Isumi...?"

"...It was broken when I used one."

...Sakuya sweat drops. "Whatever you say Isumi..."

"..." The thoughts running through Hayate's mind right now are, 'These girls are adorable... I guess they need someone to save them... Huh, and I'll be gladly volunteer.' ...This is how his mentality works whenever he is on his 'Romeo Mode'. "*munch* Ah." He then takes another Syndrome. "Sa, why don't I escort you two beautiful girls to the exit?"

"Ah, sure, a romeo should do that job." Sakuya said.

"There is no need for you to do that Hayata-sama." Isumi said but...

"That is okay..." He bows before her... "Even if it means my life, I shall glady protect you guys from all sort of harm. I promise you that."

"..." ...What a gentleman. "..." ...Isumi could feel like her cheeks are burning up, and so is Sakuya.

"Ah, geez... You're such a romeo Hayate-onii-chan~."

"Why thank you, sa," He picks the two up and put them on his back for a ride. "This will be bumpy so... Hold on tight!" _Whoosh, whoosh! _

"Whoa, yahoo! This is fun!" ...Sakuya have never much experience a piggy back from a big brother so she enjoys this unlike from her brother in accordance to their blood that is.

"Ah... This is..." ...Isumi could feel the warm light coming out of Hayate... like an aura of assurance of salvation from your... darling. "...Hm." She lays her head on his.

"Hm." Hayate could feel Isumi's hair bangs on his forehead and he smiles at that. _Whoosh... Whoosh...! _He continues jumping through the cars on the way into this tunnel...

"...Hayate-sama... he's... warm." Isumi thought feeling the aura of comfort from Hayate.

Later... at outside of the park...

"Geez, where you guys been! It's been a long time you guys spent a whole time in the tunnel."

"Sorry." The three people said to Nagi and Maria.

"Well, at least you guys seem to had fun." Maria said lighting up Nagi's mood.

"Well, we took care of some problem and now it's fixed." Sakuya said.

"Yes... Another place that has been purified of negativity." Isumi said.

"Yes... yes. That and that. Well, I think it's about time we go home, well we'll be going now Hayate-onii-chan."

"Ah. It was fun being with you guys, sa, ja ne!" ...He is about to walk off but.

"Uh Hayate!" Nagi calls him out.

"Hm? What is it Nagi-ojou-sama? *munch*." ...He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome'.

"Will you... You can... You can live at my mansion! There's enough room for you there and...!"

"...Mansion?"

"Oh yes. Nagi-ojou-sama is the next inheriter of the Sanzenin fortune. She is the last of the decendents of the Sanzenin next to Mikado-sama." Maria explained.

"Ah... That old geezer knows how to get on everyone's nerves so we might as well go against him... How about it Hayate-onii-chan? You want to live with us?"

"That's..." ...His life would become more comfortable if he accepts the offer but... "...I'm afraid I cannot accept the offer... at least yet."

"Oh~~." Nagi pouted.

"It cannot be help, Hayate-kun has his family after all." Maria said. Ironic... That his parents are already dead for their wickedness...

"Ah...~." Nagi's spirit is down.

"Ora, come on Nagi-ojou-sama, sa, see you Hayate-kun." Maria escorts Nagi home...

"Ah, see you Hayate-onii-chan! Ora Nagi, daijobou, we can see him everyday." Sakuya said as she provides comfort to her cousin.

"Really...?"

"Ah, I'm sure..."

"They sure are lively." Hayate said. Isumi is next to him.

"Yes... They are very cherish to me... Nagi is my childhood friend. And I love her."

"Hm, you're very dependable Isumi-san."

"Hm? Hayate-sama?"

"You're a very strong child, you care very much Nagi-ojou-sama and the same can be said about Sakuya-san... You three are very dependable, so much I sort of envy your frienship with one another."

"Oh that's..."

"But that Isumi-san will be your pillar of support, you weren't able to defeat that demon earlier because you see, power alone isn't enough. But with your bonds with Nagi-ojou-sama and Sakuya-san... You can prevail, power without meaning means nothing."

"Bonds... with my friends." ...This is a very important lesson to heed, no one can withstand the struggles in this world... In which one person cannot succeed but with Love... and the surrounding around one's self... Now the impossible... can become possible. That is the power to overcome the darkness that is shrouding many places in the world. "...Arigatou, Hayate-sama, you're really are a Romeo as Sakuya said."

"Ha ha, arigatou, your words are like flowers onto my ears Isumi-san~."

"..." She blushes at that. "Wh-What are you saying...?"

"Oh, speaking of flowers, why don't you take this?" ...He places a nobara on her right ear.

"...? This is...?"

"I thought you might look good one with that on, that is called a nobara, it can symbolize love and friendship, with that, your bonds with your love ones will protect you from all harm, heh, and I guess that includes me too. ha ha."

"..." ...Isumi suddenly...

"Eh? Isumi-san...?"

"..." ...She embraces Hayate... and Hayate seem to return the hug. "Ah... Whoosh..." She blows at his stomache.

"...? Isumi-san...?" ...This may be a spell of protection.

"...I have blessed you, it is because through your kind words that I manage to pend off the demon earlier. Oh, here comes my ride, well, I better go now."

"Ah, oh and go say sorry for those bodyguards of yours for me okay?" ...He refers to the "playing game" that they performed ealier near the statue in the park.

"Hm, oh an Hayate-sama..."

"...Yes?"

"...I like you. well then, good day."

"..." ...Confessions... are wonderful aren't they? "...Hm." Hayate smiles at that then... _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh...! _He begun to leave the area by jumping through trees then... The Syndrome is about to wear off... "Hm? Huh? Wh-Whoa!" _Rustle! _...He lands near his tent, which is almost resulted in him landing on the boulder beside it. "Whew that was close... Today is..." ...Today is yet another exciting day. "...Today has been... ...So I met that entity again..." ...And dark. "...A-tan... I hope you're doing well..."

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

"...Hayate... Did you... only wanted the King's Jewel?" ...In a gigantic palace, lies the...

"Grooaarr..." ...The King that is longing for the darkness that will devour the world... and everyone.

**Note: Well that's it. Next girl is Nishizawa Ayumu, this time it will involved the old school of Hayate and how he will take care of a corrupted vice principal... I think it is best that you just read it, anyway, I'll be working on other fics too so I hope this should satisfy some readers if not... well, that's fine he he. Well, Ja ne!**

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4 Farewell to my School

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Chapter 4: ...Mayhem on My School... Let the Festivity Commence...!**

...At the park...

..._grill... grill... _Hayate is cooking some steaks for his lunch as he got it from the market at the back streets of the park, there some grills that can be used in the park just so as long as you pay 25 yen that is. "Whew, this is going to take a while, why did that vendor put on many liquid oil on this one, this one would be dangerous to grill if put on too much..." _grill... riing... ring... _"Huh? That must be..." He reaches out his cellphone on his pocket... "Hello?"

"Hey, so how are you doing?"

"Leon-san?"

"Ah, just to let you know, everyone has taken notice of you."

"Eh? Really?"

"Ah, about some "detective prince" rescuing a lot of women in the area of something like that."

"Well... that's... I couldn't just stand by it so..." He brings out the 'beans' of Eden. "I could have used this time and again. ...Well, I'll be taking these anyway."

"Ah... By the way, a certain acquiantance of yours will be needing your assistance."

"Eh? Acquiantance? Who... exactly?"

"A "classmate" as people put it, you know the ones you get to be roommate in in that school institute building you guys go to during your everyday lives."

"Eh? A classmate of mine? Who... is it?"

"Nishizawa Ayumu."

"Eh! N-Nishizawa-san!"

"Ah... And not just her, the entire school population of your school is being affected by the pressure of a corrupted man there you see."

"Eh? Who is it?"

"The "vice principal" as again people put it, he's planning a conspiracy on the principal there. It seems even the fog of Fear can reach the people of about anywhere, corrupting them like your parents."

"Ah... Ah... Greed..."

"Ah, Fear can corrupt most people, turning them into malevolent people much like demons are."

"Ah... Sometimes... Sometimes I just think that people are worst than... wel... animals."

"Ah, though you should not really put the blame on people, it is not their fault that they are doing this, the real problem you see is Fear itself. It is like a fog that corrupts those that it polluted the thoughts of many and turn them into insane beings that only care about putting their Fears to rest but does not realize that by doing so, they have resign themselves in a life of strife. ...Much like your parents did."

"Ah... So... they're dead right...?"

"Seems that way."

"_Sigh. _Well... considering what I have seen of them, they're parents... are probably not good parents."

"Ah. Only the breeders can taught their children, though if one fails on that, you know the consequences are... But enough about my rambling, why not pay a visit to that old schoolf of yours? That might be worth spending your time, and who knows, you might do good deeds."

"Well..." Not that he has something to do there, but there would be a New Year party that will be taking place there tonight, which means... all students, and some of their friends and families are allowed to enter the campus, which means, there won't be regular classes today there, as everyone is probably preparing for the main party tonight... "New Year party huh? Hm... Maybe I can do something for everyone there..."

...Later... at Hayate's former school...

"Hmm..." ...He's still wearing the "detective prince' clothing which is sort of attracting most of the students around, mostly female students, and commenting of how of studly looking he is at that outfit**(Note: Naoto Shirogane's outfit that is ha ha!) **"So, not much has change..." ...He has already taken a 'Romeo Syndrome' by the way as it might pull him out of trouble should it arises. "Hm, nothing seem to be going on, everyone is busy and..."

"Umm..."

"Hm?" ...Turning around he sees... "Ah... If isn't the lovely, and cheerful Nishizawa-san."

"Eh...? Uh... A-Ayasaki-kun, what... how it has been... I mean, why are you not in your uniform?"

"Oh this? Well... You could say this has sort of become a hobby for me, besides I prefer my clothing to be like this." ...Again, he is in his 'Romeo Mode' so that makes him sort of a charmer and some of academic knowledge have reached almost the top and he is quite fearless in this mentality. "So, *munch*, you guys are preparing for the New Year party right?" He asked taking another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

"Yeah... but, aren't you... going to help Ayasaki-kun...? We don't have regular classes right now so... If you are in trouble, you should just forget about it, and enjoy tonight's party and- and..." ...She blushes at her suggestion of spending time with her. "Umm... would you...?"

"Party huh? Hm... I love to... but-"

"Whoa! Ayasaki-kun! Is that you?" Souya, a friend and classmate of both Ayasaki and Nishizawa, greet the two. "I thought you already quit school man?"

"Huh, and why would leave my precious and beloved friends Souya-san?"

"Ah..." Nishizawa blushes at that commenting words towards her and her other friends.

"Heh, still cherishing as usual, I see, that's how Nishizawa was attracted to you."

"Eh? EH?" Nishizawa is caught off guard by that, and Souya places her hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't this great Nishizawa? Your prince has returned! Yeah!" ...Not that it was insulting but... If you do it without concerning women's personality...

_BONK! _...That will happen, Souya received a fatal blow on the head by Nishizawa. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about Souya-kun! Are you an idiot! It-It's only natural to worry about a classmate!"

"But... You were almost crying when we all thought that he quit school."

"Ah well about that..." Hayate said fixing his hat in a passionate way. "To tell you guys the truth... I won't be seeing you guys... in homeroom session anymore."

"Eh?" He said that in a melancholic tone to which his friends asked.

"Sou dau yo, Ayasaki-kun won't be attending class anymore, he's a dropout." ...Their homeroom teacher passed by them and said that.

"WHAT?" His friends exclaimed. Which... _BONK! _"What are you talking about sensei! Don't spout nonsense like that!" ...Nishizawa is at rage again for the insults that thrown on her beloved... well... classmate and friend Ayasaki-kun... well, she likes to add a "boyfriend" in which... well... that is most women want anyway.

"Gyaah-! I-I'm telling the truth Nishizawa! During Christmas... Ayasaki-kun's parents came and..."

"...And they took all of my tuition fees and left me hanging, he's telling the truth Nishizawa-san." Hayate, who is in his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment said in a melancholic tone again.

"Eh!"

"Th-That's right! It's just as he said Nishizawa-san!" The teaher, who is lock on a deadly headlock by Nishizawa, said.

"Eh! But that's...! Ayasaki-kun, how did this happen! Aren't you the one who's earning money not your folks!" Souya asked.

"Well, yes, but... You know how greed can take people."

"..." Everyone is in silent of that.

"No need to worry though... Because for me..." ...Hayate said holding the tip of his cap, making a pose as this is how he acts during his 'Romeo Mode' then... "*munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' then... "Because for me... You guys are the best of friends anyone can have." He said smiling at his classmates, former classmates and friends.

"..." ...They all blush at that.

"Ayasaki-kun..." Nishizawa said.

"Uh... T-Thanks man..." Souya said.

"Sa..." ...He turns around...

"...!" Nishizawa just can't accept that without confirmation and assurance that... well... she'll be... well... "A-Ayasaki-kun...! I... I... You can't leave us!"

"Yeah Ayasaki! There must be something we can do to help you! We're not gonna let some fellow classmate of ours be kick out because of the stupidity of this school! Who the hell approve of those dumb parents of his to take his tuition anyway!" Souya demanded, at the teacher that is.

"Oh that's uh... That would be... The vice principal... The principal is pretty... well... he's in... overseas as I understand it, we cannot object to the vice principal's rules..."

"...You guys are a bunch of cowards..." Souya murmured angrily. "Daijobou, Ayasaki, we'll go straight to the vice principal's office and-"

"No."

"Huh?" Everyone turns to the 'romeo' as he said that.

"I don't want you guys doing something rash, if there's anyone who has something to do..." He turns his back on them... "It's me. You guys just prepare for the festival. Sa, ja ne!" _Whoosh! _

"Ah, Ayasaki-kun!"

_Whoosh... Whoosh, whoosh! _"I shall see you later, Nishizawa-san! You guys too!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _Hayate jumped at the rooftops towards who-knows-where.

"Ayasaki-kun..."

"Dude... What should we do about this...?" Though Souya isn't much close to Hayate as Nishizawa, he's still worried about a fellow classmate... and another fellow classmate's feelings. "Dammit... this isn't funny... I hope you'll do something about this Ayasaki... or else... or else Nishizawa might stop coming to school and... AND SHE MIGHT COMMIT SUICIDE~~ WAAAHH~~!" _Bonk! _...He received yet another slam on the head, which left another beating on his head... which is bleeding which... the one who gave him such pain is... Nishizawa.

"Souya..." She gritted angrily then... the sorrow returns. "Ayasaki-kun... Ayasaki-kuun~!" ...She runs out of the gate.

"O-Oi! Nishizawa! Class is about to start and...!" The teacher calls out but his words fell upon deaf ears.

"Forget about that! We have a classmate at stakes her!" Another fellow classmate of Souya, Ayumu and Hayate said, Ayu.

"Yeah! We can't let Ayumu's feelings go unanswered!"

...Amidts the conversation, and apparently protest going on, Ayumu stares at the direction of the rooftops where Hayate jumped on, with due thanks to his 'Romeo Mode' giving him unique attributes, sort to speak. "...Ayasaki-kun."

Back to Hayate...

_...Whoosh, whoosh! _'I need to do something about this... Vice principal huh? Tch, only fools go downfall." _Whoosh, whoosh...! _He just jumped off from across a house then... the 'Romeo Syndrome' wears off then... "Huh? W-Wahh-!" _...Grab! _..."Ah... That was close..." ...He managed to hang on to the edge of the roof and he pulls himself up. "Ow... Geez, I need to be more careful." Though sometimes, during his 'Romeo Mode', he may look like he is not awake, but actually he is, as he continues using his 'Romeo Mode', his mentality is also improving and time to time, he is beginning to become more like his 'alter-ego'. ...Though not really an 'ego' as in fear itself. For ego is Fear, and he has no fear during his 'Romeo Mode'. "Sa te... I need to contact Leon-san." _...Dial... dial... _"Hello?"

"Oi, I see you are on your way on saving your school."

"Ah, it's not about me though, this is more for Nishizawa-san and the others."

"Ah... That's what I figure would be your objective, for now though, I would like to tell you something, I discovered something about that school you were attending on..."

"Eh? Really? What is it?"

"Well... It's tainted with demonic influence."

"...! What...?"

"I know this is surprising but... It's true, it seems another avatar of "King Midas" has taken over the school, and is filling the thoughts of that 'vice principal' person with malice and corruption, you know how people are, weak-mindeds, though only those who have embraced Truth can retain their sanity, even after going through such deceiptions."

"But... is this principal... I-I mean... vice principal... evil?"

"...If you mean 'pure evil', no, no one is pure evil, when you see someone does something evil, it can mean that they are being... "controlled"... I suppose is the best way to describe it, reasoning can be used by either Truth or Falsehood, though Falsehood can do whatever it wants with reasoning... which makes it very deceiptive, that is why, you must be careful... Though with the 'beans' of Eden on your possession, I doubt you'll be in danger in that."

"Ah... Ah... So, my parents were..." ...Though he didn't care much about his troubling parents, it does not mean he cannot mourn for them. ...They are after all, who gave birth to him... "They were..."

"...I'm afraid so yes, though you were unaffected by the delusions surrounding them, they were pretty much affected by it ever since you were born into this world... Your brother was also unaffected by them, though like you, he dislikes them."

"Ikusa-nii-chan... huh?"

"...Who would not hate them? Nah, I probably shouldnt' get to that, either way though, you best get to that... well, I suppose the best way to say this is to attend the 'New Year' party that is going to occur on your previous school, and rid that place of the avatar's influence."

"Ah... Sure." ...He hungs up. "I guess I'll be relying on this for a while... Hm." He nods at the intent of taking another 'bean' of Eden. "*Munch* Ah." ...Time for the 'Romeo' to get to work... "As they say... Everyone needs a hero. heehee. And I'll gladly offer my life to do so, Nishizawa-san..." ...The image of Nishizawa smiling comes to his mind. "Yosh... HERE I GO!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! Whoosh! _

...Later that night, it's about 11 o'clock in the evening...

...Everyone is preparing for the party, there's a huge bonfire on the middle that is as a design for their school. "Sheesh, Ayasaki is nowhere to be found... How can he leave Nishizawa just like that...?" Souya said trying to text Hayate for some time now so he decided to give up since they cannot find him... not knowing that...

_...Whoosh, stomp! _"Hn, this is it..." ...Hayate, in his 'Romeo Mode', comes to the school gates as he jumps from the nearby house. "I better go in unnoticed." _Tap, tap...! _...He's wearing the "detective prince" outfit, by the way, as this may conceal his face, with his cap, that is. He looks around and he remembers the layout of his school. If he can remembers, the vice principal's office is at the... "End of the right hallway." _Tap, tap...! _He goes to that destination.

...All the while... Ayumu Nishizawa is...

"_*sniff* *sniff* ... _Ayasaki-kun... So you really are moving away... _*sob* *sob* _Waah...~." ...She's sobbing while trying to brush it off with her ice cream cone.

"Ah..." To which Souya and their other friends sweat drop at her action. "Darn it... Ayasaki-kun... How could you make her cry...? _Waah... _*_sob*_"

"Geez... You don't have to cry as well Souya."

"Yeah, come on, maybe we can do something about this." Their friends said, Ayu, Hijiri and Natsumi.

"Yeah... Yeah. Hm?" Souya has noticed a new guest to the party... He's sneaking to the right building of the school... "Hey is that...?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I think that was Ayasaki-kun..."

"Huh? Where? Where? Where is he? We better-"

"Oi! Ayasaki-kun!" _Tap, tap! _

"Huh?" ...Ayumu heard that loud and clear, so she turns to her friends who are running towards the right building.

"Oi, Ayasaki-kun! Wait up! We have something to tell you-!" Souya yelled as they follow him to the building.

"Ayasaki-kun is... here? I... Ayasaki-kun!" _Tap, tap...! _She does not wish to ruin this chance to confess her feelings for the boy she loves ever since he attended this school that he'll be leaving for good after this New Year party.

...Meanwhile, at Hayate...

_...Tap, tap, tap...! _Hayate is running down the hallway towards the end, where he can remembers where the principal and vice principal's office is. "I better hurry this before New Year strikes..." He checks his watch. It's just about 11:05 p.m. Only a few more rotate of the long angle of the clock's hand and it will be the birth of a new year. "Hm, hmhmhmn." ...He smirks... "I'll make this your best new year ever... Nishizawa-san. ha ha... HA HA...!" ...He said with determination with a laughter. "*munch* Ah." He then takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time for it. "Now then..." _Tap, tap...! _...He has reached the office which right now, he thinks is where the vice principal is... and more likely... the demon who is an avatar of King Midas, the malevolent entity that is like 'the Devil'... "Sa te..." ...He is about to open it but...

"Oi~~! Ayasaki-kun...!"

"Guh...!" Turning around, he sees Souya and his other former classmates and friends.

"Ayasaki! What the hell are you doing here! You should be outside where Nishizawa is and-"

"Shh!" ...He covers his mouth. "Quiet."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Souya and their friends asked.

"Shh, quiet, look." ...He points through the glass of the door.

"...?" They look along side him... inside is... ...! ...Black mist is inside... covering half of the room... "Wh-What's going in there...? Is the vice principal...? Experimenting on something...?"

"I don't think so... The lab is at the other building so..."

"Shh, quiet." Hayate said. "*munch* Hm." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome'.

"You tell us to be quiet, do you mind telling us what is going inside?" Souya asked.

"Let's just say... that I have a dance with the 'Devil' tonight... hehe."

"Huh...?" _Shake! _"What the-!" ...! The building suddenly shakes...

...All the while...

_Shake! _"Waah-!" ...Causing Nishizawa, who has been running towars the end of the hall to stumble on the ground. "What the...?"

Outside...

"Huh...?" _Shake, shake... Shake! _...The ground shakes violently... causing the party to be interrupted, abruptly. "What the... Is there an earthquake...?"

"I don't think so but..." An uproar among the students is caused by the earthquake, which is not really an earthquake as...

Back to Hayate and his other friends...

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Souya asked as they continue to watch from the door to the vice principal's door... The black mist is still there and the principal seem to be being affected by it... "He... he... hehe... HA HA HA...!" ...And he seem to be going insane...

"Hey... is it just me... or is the vice principal becoming more like... inhuman...?" Souya asked beginning to get frightened by the principal's insane expression.

"Y-Yeah... he's more like... demonic... now."

"...The 'Devil' is at work here... and I must challenge him." Hayate said with a stoic expression and a melancholic tone then...

"Huh? But how could you...?" _Shake! _"Whoa...! Now what's going on?"

"Ayasaki-kun!" ...Danger... draws near...

"...!" Hayate and the others turn to the source of the voice then...

"*Huff* *huff* Ah, Ayasaki-kun!" ...Nishizawa-san.

"N-Nishizawa-san, what are you-"

"I saw you came here and-"

"HA HA...!"

"...! Huh?"

"Oh great..." Hayate groans on that devilish laugh then...

"ha ha... HA HA HA...!" _Crack! Bonk! _

"Whoa...!" ...The vice principal broke the door open... "V-Vice principal, what are you-"

"ha ha... HA HA... Soon, the end will come...! ha ha... Bow... before..."

"Tch!" _Draw! _Hayate draws forth his scimitar then... "*munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

"...before KING MIDAS-! HA HA...! HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA!"

"Wh-What's gotten into you...? You're creeping as out Vice principal...!" ...Souya said getting frightened by the person's devilish laugh and voice as they back away from him then...

"HA HA... HA HA HA-!" _Woorrpp-! _

"Uwa...!" Gyaah-!" "Gyaaahh-!" ...Everyone, except Hayate, screamed at the demon that comes out of the principal, vice principal that is, body, it has the appearance of a humanoid with the exception of its demonic face and two horns. Ayumu falls down to the floor in terror, and one of their other friends, Ayu, as well.

"Wh-What's going on!" Souya demanded an explanation but...

"Ha ha! I would like to explain but... Grooaarr... It's getting late, the arrival of the King will soon be upon us! HA HA!" The demon said then...

"Urusai da ne! Hiyaa!" _Slice! _...Hayate sliced him in half, spilling his blood.

"Whoa!" "Gyaah-!" To which his friends scream.

"Grooaarr!" _Crack, crack...! _"Grooaarr!"

"...!" More demons emerged out of the office!"

"Gyaah-!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Guaahh-!" ...One of them got Ayumu! The one that looks like a gargoyle that is.

"Nishizawa-san!" "Nishizawa!" "Ayumu-chan!" Her friends, including Hayate, exclaimed.

"Tch," Hayate brings out a gun... much to Souya and his other friends, shocking.

"Whoa, Hayate, where did you get that?" Souya asked.

"From a friend..." ...Truth to be told, he got this from a nearby gunshot that was being run by another mafia or yakuza syndicate, though the vendor confessed that he does not like his job, but he has a debt to the syndicate, so he cannot leave. Hayate offered to free him from his debt by... well, beating up the yakuzas and their boss, and then he proceeded to call the police and warns the vendor to go away as far as he can, to which he did, but not before Hayate buys a gun from him to which he insisted that he payed since he can tell that the man needs money, and besides... he has 1,000,000,000 yen from Sakuya the other day for rescuing her. And he has them stashed up in his tenth, that is being guarded by Leon Salazzar during his absence unknown to him. Then... He proceeded right away to his old school, Shiomi. "Anyway..." _...Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Hayate pulled out two guns and continued firing non-stop at the demons that emerged out of the office, aiming directly at their heads, which was successful due to his 'Romeo Mode' giving him special attributes to that of god-like, sort to speak. "Grooaarr!"

"Hn," _Stab! _

"Grooaarr!" ...One demon was the survivor, but he got stabbed on the head by Hayate's scimitar to which he stepped on to deepen the wound, causing it... "Grooaarr!" ...To agonize in pain.

"Dude... That was brutal." Souya commented while he and their other friends step back.

"Huh, I don't show mercy to demons." Hayate said fixing his cap while turning to them with an overconfident expression, "*munch* Ah." He then takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time for the New Year. "Sa, I better go now..." _Whoosh...! _He left.

"O-Oi!"

Outside...

"Oi, what's going-" _Shatter! _"Whoa!" A window glasses broke through by a demon which...

"Gyaahh-!" ...One of them is carrying Nishizawa, and most of them are gargoyles.

"What the-!" "What are those!"

"Nishizawa-san!" Everyone outside saw the demons then.

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...Everyone started running in terror then...

"Gyah- What's- What's going to happen to meee~~!" Ayumu exclaimed frightened then...

_Bang, bang, bang, bang...! _"Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp, stomp... Crash! _"Grooaar..." ...Most of the demons are fired by Hayate from below. He's still holding the two guns on his hands.

"Huh...? A-Ayasaki-kun."

"Huh?" "Hm?" Everyone turns to him then...

"Hmph," ...He smiles confidently then... He playfully returns the two guns to his scabbard then... "Time for me to... wrap this thing UP! HA HA...!" _Whoosh! _...He jumps amaizingly high then... "Hiyaa!" _Grab! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyah-!" ...He grabs the legs of the gargoyle that is holding Nishizawa. "A-Ayasaki-kun!"

"Hold on tight Nishizawa-san! I'm coming to get you!"

"Ayasaki-kun!"

"Whoa, what's going on up there?"

"Isn't that Ayasaki?"

"Yeah it's him but..." The students below watch how the battle unfolds then...

"Grooaarr!" The gargoyle turns to Hayate, who is hanging to its legs then...

"Hmph." He smiles confidently at the gargoyle, beating it in a staring contest, sort to speak. Then...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh...! Bonk! _

"Ayasaki-kun!" ...The gargoyle flies towards the left building and it slams Hayate on the wall then it grabs hold of him tightly.

"Ah... That's some handshake you got there, but..." ...He points his guns at the gargoyle's torso then... _Bang, bang, bang! _

"Grooaarr!" ...He fired non-stop at the stomach, making the gargoyle agonize in pain, causing it to...

"Gw-Gwaahh-!" ...Let go of Ayumu... Which is not good! Because she's falling! 

"Nishizawa!" "Ayumu!" Souya and the other exclaimed but...

_Grab! _"Gotcha." ...The 'Romeo' got hold of her.

"Ah, A... Ayasaki-kun..." She looks down and... "Guah... Guaahh!"

"Calm down Nishizawa, I'm with you." He offers his other hand.

"Wahh..." She takes it then.

"Hn, there." ...He hugs her as in so that he might not let go of her... like a long lost husband and wife... or boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Ah...?" Nishizawa notices their positions and blushes but then when she thinks about it... "Ayasaki-kun..." She hugs him tightly... "Ayasaki-kun... You're... Hm..." ...She wouldn't let go. "...so warm."

"Hey, Ayasaki!"

"Get down from there!" The students below said then...

"Grooaarr!" The gargoyle flies at the roof of the right building then...

"Hm?" Hayate has noticed that then...

"Grooaaarrr...!" ...A loud roar of a demon, _gigantic _demon is heard...

"Huh...?" Everyone turns to it then...

_Shake!... Shake...! Crash! _"GROOAARR!" ...A gigantic demon that has the appearance of bull humanoid body with two horns emerged at a dark portal on the roof!

"Gyaah-!" Everyone is terrified at the sight of that.

"Tch!" Hayate grunted.

"Ayasaki-kun?" Ayumu turns to the direction where the demon is... "Wha, G-Gyahh-!"

"GROOAARR! MORTALS... I HAVE COME... TO BURN YOU ALL! GROOAARR!"

"Gyaaah-!" Everyone started running then...

"Tch, I've been waiting for your entrance... KING MIDAS!" _Whoosh! _Hayate jumps towards the building where the avatar of King Midas is, where it was once possessing the vice principal as an host then it moves from here... a gigantic one.

"Waah-! A-Ayasaki-kun, we must-"

"Daijobou, I'll protect you, Nishizawa-san." He said giving her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Ayasaki-kun..."

"*munch* Ah." ...He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' then... _Draw. _He draws out his scimitar then... "Watch closely Nishizawa... New Year... is about TO START!" _Whoosh! _He jumps high upward then...! _Boom! Boom!_

"Huh...?" ...Fireworks are being fired on the sky, creating an amaizing display... "Wa... Wow..." ...Nishizawa is delightened by it then...

"Hm." Hayate nods approvingly of her beautiful smile then... "Now then... You're ruining the scene..." ...He refers to the demon. "I'm sure you would like to stay but..." _Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" ...He cut off the demon's right arm, making it agonize in pain then...

"...It's too bad that the entry to this school where all my beloved friends attend to is off-limits to the likes of you! So I'm just going to ask you to LEAVE!" _Slice, slice! _

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! _King Midas's avatar tries to fight back, but Hayate is too agile so...

"Hiya!" _Bang, bang...! Slice, slice, slice...! _"Hiyaa!" _SLIII...CE! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The avatar is cut in half...

"Whoa!"

"Amaizing!" Everyone down saw it, the students that is, and that of the other faculty members.

"Whoa... Isn't that...?"

"Ayasaki Hayate?" The teachers asked.

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon is pulled back to the dark portal as it lies dying, then it closes... _Boom, boom, boom...! _

"Ah... pretty." ...Then more fireworks is fired, signalling the birth of a new year.

"Ah, it is huh?" Hayate asked, as he drawed back his guns and scimitar to his scabbards.

"Hm." ...He lets her down.

"He did it... Ayasaki-kun did it!" Souya cheered then...

"Alright!"

"Way to go Ayasaki-kun!"

"Ayasaki!" "Ayasaki!" "Ayasaki!" ...Everyone at the campus cheered.

"Hm?" Both Hayate and Ayumu turn to them. "Wow... This sure is... warm." He said... People who you can rely on... Hm, how beautiful, just because they don't spend much time with Hayate, Souya and their other friends love Hayate as their friend, and though he is not a student anymore... He will be remembered... as one of the most beloved students. "Well then, I think this is farewell Nishizawa-san."

"Eh? But..."

"I won't be here long now... My days as a student of Shiomi, is over. I'm sorry, but you'll be alright. Here." ...He hands her a nobara.

"This is...?"

"That is the sign of my eternal gratitude to you." He takes his hat off then bows like a gentleman.

"Eh? But I didn't..."

"No, it's because I have people that I love... like you, I can be happy... that I made friends like you guys in this place." ...He said smiling warmly at her...

"Ayasaki-kun."

"Ja, Nishizawa-san, I shall meet you again from time to time, and I will eternally watch over you, I promise."

"...Hm, Hm!" ...She nods assured by that promise, she then sniffs the nobara with tears. Now's the time... "Ah umm... A-Ayasaki-kun..."

"Hm? Yes?" ..._chu! _"Ah..."

"Whoa!" "Ah!" ...Everyone in the field saw the kiss that Nishizawa gave Hayate... and they are like audiences on a drama show...

"Eh, she really did it." Souya commented.

"Ah."

"Way to go Nishizawa!" Their other friends said.

"...Hm." Hayate smiles at Nishizawa after breaking the kiss.

"..." ...She's blushing madly...

"Arigatou, Nishizawa-san. Sa... Ma ta ne!" _Tap, tap...! Whoosh! _...He jumps off the building's roof then...

"Ah, Ayasaki-kun!" Nishizawa calls him out but...

_Whoosh...! _He then spread parachute wings that allowed him to glide all over the beautiful scenery of the sky that is filled with fireworks... as for where he get it, he didn't came here unprepared... he got it from the same vendor earlier... "I shall never forget you guys! YOU GUYS ARE CHERISHABLE TO ME...!" ...He yelled while tears are flowing out of his eyes as he says his farewell to his friends in school... and his school itself.

"Ayasaki!"

"We love you!"

"We'll never forget you man!"

"WE LOVE YOU!" ...Everyone exclaimed outloud.

"Ayasaki-kun... I love you!" Ayumu exclaimed outloud too as Hayate flies further and further.

"*_sniff* _You guys... I'll never forget you guys. I love you..." _Whoosh! _...He flies towards the park where he is staying then... The 'Romeo Syndrome' is about to wear off then... "Huh? Wh-Whoa...!" _...Crash! Bonk! _"...Ow." He hit his head, not hardly, on the boulder. "...Hm, this day... Has been one of the greatest for me... Nishizawa-san... Souya-san..." ...He said looking up the sky with fireworks signalling the birth of the new year... "I'll never forget you guys... You too Shiomi." ...And so new year begins...

End of Chapter 4

**Note: That's it. Next is... Probably the long awaited chapter... Hinagiku Katsura... Which involves Hakou Academy and her birthday... See you soon! He he!**


	6. Chapter 5 A Night I Will Never Forget

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Chapter 5: A Birthday to Remember...**

...At the at stairway where one can see the view of the city in the park...

..._Tap, tap! _"Crap, student council's work today took longer than I thought! I better- Gyaah!" _...Stomp! _...A long pink hair female student stumbles on the stairway and strained her left foot. "Ow... Not now." She tries to ease off the pain but it seems to be in bad shape...

..._Tap, tap. _"...Hm?" ...Then 'Romeo' passes by and sees her.

"Hm?" Both lay eyes on each other. "..."

"...Daijobou? That looks painful."

"I-It's nothing. I- Ugh!" ...She tries to stand up to no avail.

"Whoa, take it easy, don't try to hurt yourself."

"I said it's nothing, I- Ugh!" ...Pride goes before it falls...

"...Look, here, let me tend to that." ...He tends to her as he said then...

"I said I-" _Flash! _"Huh?" ...He laid a soothing light on her strained leg, and it has healed in an instant.

"There, here, let me put on your shoe." He puts her shoe that was tossed away as she accidently stumbled upon the stairway.

"It's... healed, how did you?"

"Sa? Love perhaps?"

"Eh... Eh!"

"Nah, it's just something... Well, I guess it's my specialty to treat a beautiful girl like you." _Tap, tap...! _

"Eh! H-Hey, wh-who are you? Are you... a cosplayer?" ...He's still wearing the 'detective prince' outfit, and he will probably have no desire to take it off soon.

"Oh, you're referring to my clothing aren't you? Hehe, I suppose you can call this my hobby, to aid beautiful girls like you, I'll be happy to take the title "romeo". ha ha."

"..." She is left speechless at that. "Ah, you are...? I didn't get your name... So that... I... c-could thank you... so..."

"...Boku wa Ayasaki Hayate, nice to meet you, beautiful lady."

"H-Hai, Wata shi... Wata shi wa Katsura Hinagiku, I'm from Hakou Academy."

"Hakou Academy? Ah, that place of fortunate students huh." By "fortunate" he means rich people. "Well, it was nice meeting a beautiful girl like you, sa, mata ne." _Tap, tap... _

"Ah, wait!"

"Hm? What is it? If you're not yet fully healed-"

"Uh n-no, that's not it, just... ...arigatou. I'm sorry for the way I..." ...There's a reason why Hinagiku Katsura is being full of delusions... Pride for one... That is because... One can become delusional due to negative experience. Fear can easily corrupt those who cannot see through it. "

"...Nah, don't worry about it, sa, may we meet again... in the future." _Whoosh, whoosh! _

"Eh?" He jumps to the trees and left the area. "Who was...?" ...The fated meeting of 'Romeo' and 'Juliet'...

...The next day, it's Sunday so...

"...I wonder if I'll meet that guy again..." Hinagiku Katsura is at the same location in the park, watching the entire view of the city. "Ugh..." ...Sometimes she finds it hard to stare at it from a long height... Why? Because she has a phobia to be fearful of heights... that is with the exception of rare occassions. "He healed my leg with something... What was-"

"Here you go young lady."

"Huh?" Turning around she sees...

"Arigatou, onii-chan!" ...'Romeo' doing good deeds on the park, he just helped a young girl help her cat from a long tree, in which he just grab the cat and tried to understand it, again with due thanks to the attributes that he gained from his 'Romeo Mode', then climbs down. "You're incredible!"

"Hey, that's..."

"Sa, play safe okay?" He said smiling on the young girl.

"Hm, arigatou!" Then she runs off.

"Sa te..." 'Romeo' is about to took off as well but...

"Hey!"

"...Hm?" Someone called out to him... He then remembers her as if yesterday... well, yesterday when he first met that is. "Ah, Katsura-san, nice to meet you again, I'm sure are very luck to meet you here. *munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome'.

"Uh y-yeah, so... Were you taking a walk here?"

"Ah... It would be more appropriate to say that I'm trying to make the cute girls around here happy since... well... I live here."

"Eh? You... live here in this park?"

"Ah, I actually don't have a home I could call my own, so you can say I'm a drifter of sort. Hehe, but that's fine by me. So what brings you here?"

"Uh well... I'm just... taking a walk." ...She said blushing, truth to be told, she had hoped that she could meet him again here.

"Ah, I see, well, if you want I'll be happy to accompany you. Maybe we can get to know each other?" ...He said winking at her.

"Eh? Uh... y-yeah... okay..." ...She said blushing at the suggestion. 'This guy... He's full of... Ugh, I don't know how to put it, why do I feel... attracted to him...?' ...This is the so-called 'love-at-first-sight'... it is as if, destiny itself is pulling two people together... Romeo and Juliet.

"Sa," He offers his hand like a gentleman. "Let's go."

"H-Hai. Let's..." ...He took her to various places on the park, one at the fountain, at the peris wheel, then the pond on the middle. "This place is full of beautiful scenery don't you think?"

"H-Hai. ...N-Ne..."

"Hm? What is it? *Munch* Ah." ...Another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

"A-Arigatou... you know, about yesterday."

"Hm, my pleasure. So," They both sit down on the bench near the fountain, where there are a lot of couples around here. "Is there a specific reason you wish to be here?"

"Uh well..." ...She takes notice of their surrounding... A lot of couples are doing... romantic~ things and they are cuddling each other~ "..." 'What should I do...? We are dating in the eyes of these people... If I were to be spotted by those three**(Note: Izumi, Risa and Miki; the trio)** they would probably spread the news...'

"...What's the matter?" Hayate has noticed her troubled expression.

"Eh? Uh n-nothing!"

"Ara, Hina?" ...Her mother comes.

"Ah, okaa-san?"

"Ara, I didn't know you have a boyfriend."

"Eh? Eh-EH!"

"Hello, you are Katsura-san's okaa-san I take it?"

"Yes, though I have to admit-"

"Ah, o-okaa-san! Uh... What are you doing here?" ...She was going to say that she's not really her mother by blood, but she is an adopted mother of Hinagiku, but then the latter stands up and covers her mouth as she might embarrass her.

"Mmnngghh." She tries to speak but since her foster daughter's hand is covering her mouth, she cannot speak coherently.

"..." ...Hayate feels out of place as this might not be the best place or time for him to get himself involved with the two's conversation... sort to speak. "Sa, I think I'll leave you guys for a while." He said taking his leave then...

"Ah, h-hey!" ...Hinagiku grabs hold of his right shoulder. "You don't have to leave! I... We... Nevermind. Anyway, okaa-san, this is Ayasaki Hayate, the person that I told that helped me out yesterday."

"Ah, so you're the young man, when Hina-chan mentioned "that person" I was under the impression that it's a guy. And I was right, heehee."

"O-Okaa-san!" ...She is embarrass at her chuckling.

"It's rare for Hina-chan to talk with boys, I'm glad you are able to have a conversation with him."

"Yes, your daughter is very beautiful that I'm probably the luckiest guy to ever hang out with her. *munch* Ah." He said taking another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

"Ugh... Uh..." ...Now she's blushing furiously.

"Ara, you're very charming~." Her mother playfully said. "Isn't that great Hina-chan? He has fallen for you~."

"E-EH! Wh-What are you talking about okaa-san! G-Geez, Hayate-kun... Don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"But I'm just expressing my admiration towards you Hinagiku-san." The 'Romeo' said.

"Uh..."

"See Hina-chan? Heehee."

"..." She has nothing more to say to this situation.

"Sa, Hayate-kun, where do you live?"

"Oh that's... ...I think it's of no importance."

"Oh? Well... If you wish..." Her mother put her head near his cheek. "You could live us... and Hina-chan."

"...!" ...Though that was just a whisper, she was sort of excited that her daughter heard it. "O-Okaa-san! Geez... Don't say things like that! A-Anyway, don't you have any shopping to do?"

"Oh right... What a shame, I was wishing to spend more time with your boyfriend here, he's kinda cute~ and charming~ Well, I better you guys alone with your business heehee." ...She playfully left the two couple, as she thinks of it.

"G-Geez... That okaa-san... I'm sorry about that Hayate-kun."

"Nah, it's okay, besides... I really think I'm lucky that I am with you Katsura-san."

"Eh..." ...Again, she blushes at that smiling face of his. "R-Really... You can just call me Hinagiku if you wish..."

"Oh, I can't do that, besides-"

"I said you can just call me Hinagiku!" ...Once again, Pride has taken over.

"...Right, Hinagiku-san. *munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome'. "So you said you attend Hakou Academy right?" He asked as she sits beside him.

"Ah, I'm the president of the student council there."

"Wow, is that so?"

"Hm, and I have three friends with me who..." ...Who does nothing but play all the time. "...Nevermind, they're not worth mentioning. So, which do you attend Hayate-kun?"

"That's... "...Last New Year was the farewell to his old school. Now it's march already, time sure passes by quickly. "...I'm afraid I cannot attend a school at this year."

"Hm? Why is that?"

"That's because... ...I just lost my parents." ...He considers them as his parents again.

"Eh?" She was taken back to that... since she share a similar experience during her childhood. "You..."

"Ah... I'm a drifter, I move from place to place... Not caring where I go... or where I end up, I usually aid those who cannot help themselves. I do that, as I do not wish for anyone to suffer the same suffering as I did... and I do not wish for anyone to share the same fate."

"..." ...That really touched her. "Hayate-kun..."

"Ma, you don't really have to concern yourself with me Katsura-san, you have a bright future ahead of you..." ...He stands up and walks a distance a bit. "And I... I have something to take care of. I have to redeem myself..." ...He refers to his intention of redemption for someone... who he loves... and even still.

"Eh?"

"...Nothing, just thinking outloud. Sa, mata ne." _Whoosh! _

"Ah, Hayate-kun!" ...She calls him out, only for him to quicken his pace by jumping through the tree banches. "Hayate... kun." Being abandonned herself, she knows the pain of being betrayed by your own parents, in which she is willing to help anyone to get over that experience, yup, despite her ego, she can be compassionate... though she can be bothersome when it comes to ego issues... With Truth being the only cure. "...Hayate-kun, I hope he gets over it, no one need suffer the pain of betrayal..."

...Later, at Hayate's tent...

...It's already night, and Hayate is cooking, well grilling as he just caught some fishes on the pond earlier, and started grilling them on a firesite that he set up a while earlier, while grilling the fish... "Redemption... huh." ...He is still in his 'Romeo Mode' as he just took a 'Romeo Syndrome' just a minute ago. "...Can I... redeem myself in A-tan's eyes...?" ..._riing, riing...! _"Hm? Hello?" He answers his cell.

"Hey, are you alright?" ...It's Leon.

"Leon-san? What is it?"

"Not much... Just concern about you."

"...I'm just..."

"...You're thinking about that girl you love yes? You think you're responsible for her breaking up with you? Don't be, it wasn't your fault anyway, though sometimes you may think otherwise, you weren't the one responsible for your breakup. It was that entity "King Midas", and about that girl... She wasn't, and never blamed you. Though that time you were so confused that you did not know what the truth was."

"..." ...A single tear pours out of Hayate' right eye.

"Hey come on, no need to shed tear, you'll be able see her again, soon. For now though... It seems another avatar of "King Midas" appeared again."

"Huh?" Hayate wipes off his tear. "Another one?"

"Ah, it seems he's becoming desperate... He's planning to open the pathway to that delusionary dimension called "The Royal Garden", I believe you had entered it once, now the seal is permanent, your brother was the one who sealed it."

"Eh?"

"Now he cannot get out... So he wandered... As for where he is... That is something you should not concern for the moment.

"Ikusa-nii-chan... ah, I guess so, so... Where is this avatar?"

"At that "wonderous institute" called "Hakou Academy"."

"...!"

"Familiar with it?"

"Well... A little..." Hakou Academy... A place of wonder... or at least that's what the students there say, most of them are... shall we say snobbish brats, as they tend to only care for the affairs, and they tend to look up on their beloved president of the student council, Hinagiku Katsura. ...Being that said, entering the school ground will be... quite difficult... for "commoners" as the title that is given to "lower classes" of people by the people in that place... "Tch, fine, no matter how hard it is. ...The Truth will always guide me."

"Ah." ...Leon's final words came to him as he hunged up.

"Yosh... Here I go...!"

...The next day... At the school gates of Hakou Academy...

"Ah, as expected of the "wonderous institute"." Hayate is standing right before Hakou Academy, a school institute for rich people... something way beyond his standards. "...I wonder if I'll be welcome in there...?" _Tap, tap... _He said as he is about to step into the school grounds, with his 'Romeo Mode' active, and he has all the equipments that he needs, guns, scimitar, and an unwavering support from the Truth itself. ...Just as he passes by the gates...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _

"Huh? Whoa!" _Block...! _A defense mechanism attacks...! ...Sort to speak, a short white green hair woman suddenly attacks him with a wooden sword.

"An intruder! I'll dispose of you!"

"Whoa, whoa!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _He dodges all of her attacks. "Take it easy will you!" _Whoosh! _

"Urusai! "Commoners" such as you are not allowed here! Only has prestiges people are allowed here! Hiyaa!"

"Hmph," _Block! _...Hayate blocked and stopped her attack with his bare hands."Stop that. It doesn't suit you." He said with a stoic expression that is devoid of emotion.

"Urusai! I won't let-"

"That kind of expression doesn't suit a beautiful woman like you so don't be like that."

"Eh?"

"Hmph," He took that opportunity to disarm her of the wooden sword, _Crack! _...he cut it in half with his bare strength, then throws it away. ...Right now the woman, who seems to be a bodyguard of some sort to this school, is left with a surprised expression. "What was that for anyway? Am I not allowed here?"

"That's... Well... Only rich students are allowed here, not a cosplayer." ...Again referring to his "detective prince" outfit.

"Hmph, I've only come here to meet an acquiantance."

"...? An acquiantance?"

...Later, at a bench on the pathway to the main lobby...

The teacher, who Hayate now knows as Hinagiku's older sister, Yukiji Katsura, has decided to engage in conversation with the 'Romeo'. "I see... So you're the guy he mentioned the other day." She said drinking a juice. Hayate offered to buy the two of them together on the vending machine. "So, why did you come here for? _Siip._"

"Has there been...? _Siip... _" He tries to find the right words concerning King Midas's avatar. "...Has there been strange activities around here...?"

"...? Strange activities...? You mean like sexual harassment or something like that?"

"...No." He sweat drops on that, though that would be common to corrupted people... "What I'm trying to say is-"

"Sensei!" ...A cheerful voice called out then. "A're?"

"Who is that Katsura-sensei?" ...Three female students, a short violet hair, a brown one, and a long blue one come. The brown one asked.

"Oh he's nobody. Just an admirer of Hina."

"Ah, so another love struck admirer of Hina-chan has decided to pay visit to her heehee, she sure is popular." The violet one said.

"...Yeah, I must be so love struct that I snuck in here." ...He decided to play along. "*munch* Ah." He then takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to be on the safe side as something might occur if he is with these people.

"Oh~~ You're such a charmer."

"Who are you though?" The blue one asked.

"He's just an admirer of Hina as I said. So... Why are YOU three here?" Katsura-sensei asked obviously not pleased at their coming... as if they might cause trouble for anyone... like her.

"We just came to bring these to you." The brown one hands over a set of papers.

"Oh, I see. Thanks. Sa, why don't take this "commoner" to Hina?"

"Eh? But..."

"But he's a commoner." The violet and brown said.

"Huh, whether I'm a commoner or not, don't you think an admirer like me is allowed to make an audience with her?"

"No." "Well..." ...The brown and blue said "no", while the violet considers it... how cold.

"Hmph, I see... Sa," ...He has to result into desperate measures on this but...

"Huh? Is that... Hayate!"

"...Huh?" Turning to his right, he sees... "Nagi-ojou-sama?"

"Hayate!" Nagi proceeded to hug her "prince" as she put it, her wanna-be-future-husband simply hugs her back. "I'm so glad to see you here!"

"Ah... same here." He returns a warm smile.

"...Do you know him Sanzenin-san?" The brown girl asked.

"Ah, this here is the coolest guy in the universe!"

"...?" The three had question marks on their heads.

"Him?" The blue one asked finding that description hard to believe.

"Yeah! Just wait and see-"

"What's going on in there!" ...A female voice said then... "Huh? Hayate-kun?" ...It's Hinagiku in her kendo uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Hinagiku-san." Hayate has come to meet the famous president of student council and the beautiful swordsman in the kendo club. "I've come here to-"

"Hey, do you know Hayate you small breast witch!" ...Nagi is obviously furious at her.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sanzenin-san? Besides, when did I-"

"Hey Hina." The three called out.

"Do you know this guy?" The brown one asked pointing Hayate.

"..." The latter is rather out of place, as he can tell, since these girls are way beyond his standards, spoiled, obnoxious to his taste, their personality that is, snobbish and... self-centered would be the best decription to describe them... with perhaps the exception of the violet one, who seem to be welcoming his presence, as she stares at him.

"Hey, don't mind them okay?" She said patting him on the left shoulder.

"Ah..."

"Hmhm."

"He's someone I came to know with." Hinagiku answered the girl, brown girl, whose name is Risa Asakaze.

"Eh, really?"

"He seem to be close to you..." The blue one, whose name is Miki Hanabishi, said observing of how she say his name as if she quite knows him for some time.

"What's wrong with that?" Hinagiku asked getting annoyed at her friends' bragging. "Hayate-kun, don't-" _Crash! _"...! Wh-What the...!"

"What was that!" ...Everyone is taken by surprise as...

"HA HA...! I HAVE COME... TO GET REVENGE ON THE HUMANS THAT HAVE INCAPICATED ME...! DESTROY! DESTROY!" An homocidal robot comes crashing through the laboratory!

"Everyone, stir clear!" One of the scientist said.

"Oh great... I thought we already deactivated it for good!" Yukiji said then...

"DESTROY! DESTROY!" _Whoosh...! _The robot turns to the group then...

"Whoa!" "Gyaah-!" The trio screamed then...

"Tch!" _Draw! _...Hinagiku prepares to battle the robot but...

_Whoosh! Block! _...Someone went ahead first. "HUH?" ...Hayate blocked the robot's attack with bare hands...

"...You shouldn't harm women you know, their fare too invaluable... for someone like me." ...He said in a melancholic tone...

"Huh?" The trio, Yukiji and Hinagiku said with a confused expression. Then...

"*munch* Ah." Hayate takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' then... "That is why..." _Slice! _

"GYAAHH-!" _static... static... _...Hayate drawed out his scimitar, and in a blink on eye, he cut off the robot's arm.

"Whoa." "Amaizing." "Hmm..." The three were impressed by that.

"Whoa... A-Ayasaki-kun... How did you-" Yukiji asked unfinished as.

"WAAHH-! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! HIYAA!" _Block...! _Again, he blocks it.

"Hmph," _Slice! _

"GYAAHH-!"

"Hiya!" _Slice! Bang, bang, bang...! _He then draws both of his guns... then...

"GYAAHH-! SYSTEM MALFUNCTION... CANNOT... COMPUTE..."

"It's deactivating, Ayasaki-kun, aim for its main switch!" Yukiji yelled then.

"Hm, okay. Ja..." ...He brings out a toy gun...

"Eh? Hayate? What are you?" Nagi asked that with the rest of the girls having a confused expression on their faces of his intent with it.

"HEHEHEHE! YOU CANNOT DEACTIVATE ME WITH SUCH PLAYTHING HUMAN! YOU CANNOT-!" _Bang. Switch. _"GEHHH-?" ...Since the switch was small, gun shots wouldn't be able to infiltrate the exterior armor so... a precise shot was needed. And the bullet has to be small.

"_Whoosh. _Huh, don't understimate small things little robot, ha ha." Hayate said boastfully with an overconfident expression as he returns his scimitar and guns to his scabbard then fixes his barret hat.

"WAAHH-! SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN... DOOOWWNN..." ..._Stomp! _...It falls to the ground, the robot that is, and deactivated due to many malfunctions on its systems.

"Whoa..."

"Amaizing..." Risa and Izumi Segawa, the name of the violet girl, said.

"..." Hinagiku, too, is in awe of the feat, god-like feat, that the 'Romeo' performed.

"Sa, you guys are safe, oh, and why don't you call for a fetcher for this guy." He said referring to the robot.

"R-Right, I'll do that." Yukiji said taking her leave.

"That was amaizing!" "Where did you learn to do that!" "Way to go Hayate!" Izumi, Risa, and Nagi, and that of Miki, run up to Hayate.

"..." While they freely ask Hayate of that feat he just performed, Hinagiku is staring her eyes on him, thinking someting of a... pride, sort the least. 'He's strong... stronger than...' ...She clunches her right fist... 'I need become stronger... stronger as- no, stronger than...!' ...Pride goes before it falls... Those who clings to delusion... are destined to fall into despair... For the Truth, as in Love, is invincible... And no delusions can beat it. ...She approaches the 'Romeo'...

"That was amaizing, Hayata-kun!" Izumi said.

"See? I told you he's the coolest guy in the universe!" Nagi said boastfully of her wanna-be-future-husband.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes? Hinagiku-san, what is it?"

"Th-That was a noble deed of saving the school... but... " ...Delusions... will lead... to despair as... "I will have to-"

"Sa, Hayata-kun, why don't attend tonight's party?"

"...? Party?"

"Ah, today is Hina-chan's birthday, that makes it her sixteenth actually, everyone is excited for it, for saving the school campus, you are being honorably invited to it." Risa said.

"Yeah, why don't you attend Hayate?" Nagi said clinging to his left arm. "Of course, I'll be attending too, but I won't be there for small breat's birthday but I'll be there with you~"

"Ah... I'm glad." He said patting her on the head.

"Ja, it's decided then, here, why don't you take this, with that you will allowed to enter." Risa hands him over a invitation card.

"...Hm, I'll come over then."

"Ah, do so."

"Ah, ja... Execuse me, I'll take my leave."

"Eh~, you're leaving already?" Nagi is obviously distraught of that.

"Ah, sorry, but there's something I gotta take care of, see ya." _Whoosh! Whoosh...! Whoosh! _...He said jumping off the school walls, then to a building's roof, and so he goes forth to every roof buildings.

"..." Hinagiku stares at the direction he went... Now, the Truth will rise and clear away the pink hair president of the student council's delusion... and Love will blossom...

...Later, at the afternoon...

Hayate stood before a building's roof. "Hey, I seem to have gained an access to the Hakou Academy's ground." He contacted Leon through his cellphone.

"Ah, I witnessed the whole event so you don't have to tell me, as for the avatar... it will stir up tonight, at the exat moment the fireworks starts, as they say."

"Hm, Hinagiku-san's birthday... ..."

"...What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I feel bewildered."

"...By those girls personalities?"

"No, well, maybe a little but... _Sigh_ I just don't fit their standards."

"I wouldn't worry about it, besides, even the "lowest" people can be considered important, well actually, they _are_ very important like anyone else is. You know that... right?"

"...I suppose so, but with everything I've been encountering so far... It seems all the troubles are related to my past."

"Ah... That girl and that entity "King Midas"... soon, your confrontation will come and everything will be settled, your past, and your relationship with that girl. As for whether she still loves you..."

"...It's fine, even if she does not love anymore... So be it, I don't think... I'm the best man for her... I'm just..." ...He looks down... His face slightly shows a sad expression.

"Don't look down on yourself, in a way, you're really a blessed person you know that? Though people criticize you of being an 'unlucky one', the Truth is far from that, the Truth anyone, even those who do not embrace entirely, though I know there has been many sufferring in the world, the bonds of people with one another, can be the counter of that, be assured, that you won't have to suffer the misfortune that people brings."

"Ah... Ah, thanks Leon-san."

"Ah, by the way, you'll soon meet "her"."

"Huh?"

"You know... Ugh, not yet, you will meet "her" and "she" will help you. For now, I think you should prepare yourself for the party."

"Hm, I suppose so. Sa, I'll contact you later." He hungs up then... "Time for the Romeo to get to work." He said smirking then... He fixes his hat... _Whoosh! _...He jumps off the building... "*munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' then... _Whoosh...! _Using some parachute wings, he glide towards Hakou Academy, where some displays can be seen from where he is flying...

...Later, at the intended destination...

_Whoosh... _He arrives as the same manner he arrived last time during New Year at his old school. "Sa te... Here goes nothing." He fixes his hat then proceeds to enter the school ground that is filled with students and bonfire on the middle. "*munch* Ah." He then takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' just to be on the safe side.

"Ah, Ayasaki-kun, you came!" And the one that is first to greet him, is the sister of the president of the student council, who is very beloved by the students, especially today as it is her birthday.

"Hm? Ah, Katsura-sensei, is the party starting?"

"Sort the least, there are some few set backs though, geez, these brats really know how to put extra effort into this, especially those three." The trio she means.

"I see, so... Where are they?"

"Those three?"

"Well... I am sort of looking for Hinagiku-san so..."

"Ah well... Hina-chan doesn't like parties much so I guess she's probably at the clock tower over there." She points the tower skyscraper that is probably the highest building in the school campus despite standing on by itself and it seems to have only one office; student council room. As for why it is there... It is probably because it can keep an eye out on the students, the members that is.

"There? Is that...?"

"Ah, it's where we teachers usually go to inform Hina-chan of any change of plans for the school, and you know... other unimportant stuff."

"..." He sweat drops on that, a teacher simplifying that school stuff and documents "unimportant", ...just goes to make you wonder of how far can people be deluded... "So, she's there right?"

"Ah, you want to visit her? Hm, I suppose you can do that, you are a guest after all."

"Ah, arigatou-"

"Kyaah! Hayata-kun! You came!" He is visited and greeted by the cheerful Izumi, along with Risa.

"Hey, Hayata-kun, you came!"

"...I see you guys are the same as usual." He said. "*munch* Ah." Now he has to make sure that he is on the safe side when dealing these guys...

"Ah, we're sort of planning still for the main event but... _Sigh _Some stupid commotions of some Hina fans bursted through the main lobby and causes some messes for us to clean up. For God's sakes... and here I was planning to let Hina sings a particular song I was planning."

"I heard she has no intention of singing though." Miki said.

"Yeah I know but-"

_Sharp! _"...! Huh...?" ...A presence of something wicked... Hayate sensed it through his instincts then... "..." He looks around... there are a lot of students in the area so it will be quite hard to point out its location so..." Ah..." He takes a deep breath then... ... ... ... ..._Sharp! _"Hn!" ...He turns to the clock tower. "Hinagiku-san...!" He thought then... _Tap, tap...! _

"Ah, Ayasaki-kun! Could you-" Yukiji was planning to let him deliver a few paper works for her sister in that location but... her words fell upon deaf ears. "_Sigh. _Oh well."

"Hey Izumi, didn't you ask for this?" Kotetsu Segawa, a brother of Izumi, comes with a bunch of laundries.

"Ah, Kotetsu-kun, you didn't have to bring those."

"Geez... If you were gonna plan to get dressed up to this party, why didn't you just-" _Srrk...! _"Huh...?" ...He could have sworn something just touched his foot... on the ground. "What was-" _Grrooaakk! _"Wagh!"

"By the way, Kotetsu-kun, where- Eh?" Turning back to her brother, he's no longer there. "...? Where did he...?"

Back to Hayate...

..._Tap, tap...! _"Hinagiku-san... Hm?" _Ggnnrrkk... _He could have sworn something have just burrowed through the ground and... it's heading for the clock tower... "...! Dammit...!" _Tap, tap, tap...! _He quickens his pace then...

All the while... "Grooaarr..." ...A worm demon comes burrowing through the ground then...

"Hey, did you hear? Katsura-san is suppose to be-"

_Brooaacckk! _"Grooaarr!" ...! It comes out of the ground with Kotetsu on its mouth... an horrible sight for the students.

"..." Silent befalls the entire campus then... "gyahh... GYAAHH-!"

"Wh-What the hell is that!"

"What's going on!" Risa and the other two come to the scene then... "What the...!"

"Kotetsu-kun!" Izumi yelled then...

"Ahh~." Kotetsu has spirals on his eyes so...

"Grooaarr!"

"Tch!" Hayate prepares for a fight then... _Draw! Draw, draw! _He drawed both of his scimitar and two guns then... "*munch* Ah." Improvising time once again so...

"Where the hell did that guy came from! He's not invited!" Risa said.

"I don't think he cares." Miki said plainly.

"You think I don't know that!"

"Grooaarr!" _Boonnkk! _"Grooaarr!" _Brrooaakk! _"Grooaarr!" Two more beasts show up from the ground, one is a skeletal looking gigantic bat, and the other has a humanoid body with a face of a demonic whale.

"Whoa!"

"Waahh-!" "Run for it!"

"H-Hey, you guys can't leave! We even haven't attended the party yet!" Risa exclaimed then...

"Grooaarr!" The worm demon that has Kotetsu on its mouth approaches her then...

"Risa-chin, look out!" Izumi yelled then...

"Ah...!" Turning around, Risa sees...

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" Both her and Izumi cower in fear while Miki brace herself for a showdown then...

_Bang, bang, bang...! _"Grooaarr!" Gun shots are fired at the worm demon, causing it agonize in pain as blood pour out of its slimey body and Kotetsu being spit out much to the students, nearby students, disgust as he is covered in their... well... "Grooaarr!" The demon turns to its attacker.

"Hmph," Hayate mocks it with an overconfident expression, his two guns pointed at it. "*munch* Ah." Again, improvising time for the 'Romeo Mode', he... "Sa, come at me...!" _Tap, tap...! _He charge towards the three demons then...

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" All three of them turn their attention to him as they see him as a possible threat to their invasions in the name of... well... their "King"... The three of them are avatars by the way... "Let... Everything..."

"TURN GOLD-!" _Brrttkk...! _The ground turn gold!

"Hn!" _Whoosh! _Realizing that, Hayate jumps upward.

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi exclaimed.

_Bang, bang, bang...! _Hayate fired at the three demons then... "Hiyaa!"

"Grooaarr!" The first is the demon worm.

"Ugh.. What... What's going on...?" Kotetsu regains conciousness then turns to the ensuing fight... his clothes are tainted with the demon's... well... "moisture" with the best word to describe it as there doesn't seem to be any fitting description for the horrible smell of that... stink on him.

"Eww!" "Yuck!" Some of the female students are disgusted by it.

_Bang, bang! _"Hiya!"

"Grooaarr!" The demon worm draws fourth its circular mouth on Hayate then... _Clash! _"Grooaarr!" Hayate used his scimitar to blocked it as he places it in the middle of its sharp teeth.

"Grooaarr!" The other two saw that as an opening then... "Grooaarr!" _Chaarge...! Blast! _The bat with a skeletal body fires a shockwave thunder towards the 'romeo' then...

"Hn!" _Whoosh! Boom! _He managed to dodge it, but the clock tower's side is hit. That is enough to...

At the student council room...

"Huh?" Hinagiku wakes up from that attack. She has been sleeping on the room as to avoid any admirers of her from bothering her as she is tired after a lot of paper works on the room of important stuff and students. "What was...?" _Boom! _"Huh?" She looks below, though she finds it hard to do as she has a phobia of heights... but she was able to witness the... "Huh? Hayate-kun?"

_Clash, clash...! Clash! _"Grooaarr!" He is dealing with skeletal bat at the moment then... _Clash! _They broke off then...!

"Grooaarr!" The whale one goes in-between them... "Grooaarr!" _Shoock! _It sends out eletric shockwaves that... _Crash! Crack! Brrkk!_

"Whoa!" "Waah-!" ...That sent some earthquake on the campus that nearly knocked everyone down.

"Whoa!" "Gyah!" The trio falls down as well from the impact.

"Dammit... This was suppose to be a birthday party for Hina but instead we have...!" Risa said unfinished as...

"Grooarr!" _Clash! Ablaaze...! _The worm demon sent out waves of fire to which 'Romeo' was able to block off the scimitar, which is made Truth, so it can be considered that it's not a normal weapon. It can harm anything that is of delusion.

"Damn abominations... You will pay for hurting my friends!" _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" Hayate was able to leave a scar on the worm's body then...

"Grooaarr!" _Shock! _Again, the bat skeletal type fires another shockwave.

"Hn!" _Whoosh! Boom! _It again hit the side of the clock tower causing it to...

...At the elevator...

_Shake! _"Gyaah!" The elevator that Hinagiku is taking shakes... causing her to stumble. "What the... What's going on out there...?"

Back to the fight...

_Clash! Clash! Claash...! _"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash! _Hayate continues battling the three avatars of King Midas then...

"Damn monsters... You will pay for ruining this birthday party that we set up for Hina!" Risa said as they prepare a set of attacks... sort to speak. They prepare a long hose from a nearby firetruck that just arrived due to the fire that has been spread on the campus by the worm demon. "Okay, GO!" _Splaashh...! _

"Grooaarr!" It seems to have affected it, it seems to be weak to water as it may be of fire element just like in an R.P.G game.

"Good, thanks guys!" _Whoosh! _Hayate said then... "Hiyaa!" _Sliice...! _

"Grooaarr!" He managed to inflict a long scar on its body again, this time though making it unable to stand up. _Stomp! _

"Alright, Hayata-kun!"

"Where's Hina?" Yukiji asked arriving on the scene.

"Eh? I think she is... she's still at the clock tower and..." Izumi said then...

"Hey!" ...Speak of the devil.

"Hina!" "Hina-chan!" The trio and Yukiji exclaimed. Hinagiku rushes towards the scene with a wooden sword in hand.

"Abominations... Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap...! _She runs toward the worm demon then... _Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!"

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! _She was able to hit it on the head, but it didn't seem to have hurt it as she has hoped, it IS after all a wooden sword.

"Tch!" Noticing that flaw, she grunted angrily at the demon's face then...

"Grooaarr!" The worm regains its composure.

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Ge..." _Claash...! _Hinagiku refuses to the demon however... "Hiyaa!" _Slice! _"Hiyaaa-!" _Stab! _

"Grooaarr!" Blood has been spilled on her face as she managed to stab its eyes. Making it blind then...

"Grooaarr!" The other two are agigated by that then... "Grooaarr!" _Shock...! _The bat skeletal demon fires a shockwave at her...!

"Ah!" Realizing that, Hinagiku realizes that she might die with the attack...!

"Hina!" "Hina-chan!"

_Tap, tap! _"Hinagiku-san!" _Whoosh! Boom! _...Hayate managed to grab her and get her out of the attack range.

"Hayate-kun...!"

"Grooaarr." The three demons, with the worm now blind, making it vulnerable to defeat, turn to the two.

"Hinagiku-san, can you-"

"I can fight them." She said insisting that she can handle it but... Only fools go downfall... and right now, Pride in this battle will not help one bit so... "I'm going to fight them...!" ...There goes a prideful one.

"Tch." Realizing the danger, Hayate rushes towards the demon as well. "I think it's time to get rid of you guys..." He said with a deadly glare towards the demons. "*munch* Ah." ...He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' then... "Ah... ha ha..."

"Huh?" Hinagiku hears him laugh then...

"Hn." Turning to the demons, Hayate gives a 'this is over for the three of you' expression then... "Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _He quickly runs pass Hinagiku with a quick pace then...

"Grooaarr." The first is the worm demon...

"Huh?" Hinagiku questions his intent then...

_Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!" _Stab! Sliice...! _

"Grooaarr!" Again, a fatal blow on the eyes.

"Hiya!" _Sliice...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Then its neck, cutting it in half. "Grooaarr..." The demon lies on the ground defeated, then ceased to breathe.

"Grooaarr!" Angered by that, the bat skeletal demon turns to Hayate. "Grooaarr!"

"Hn!" Hayate turns to it as well.

_Shock...! Boom! _The attack consumes Hayate. "Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed. ...but,

_Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!" Hayate emerged from the smoke then... _Stab... Stab! Slicce...! _Hayate passed through its mouth, leaving an hole, then sliced it on the back.

"Grooaarr!" ...Defeating it...

"Hmph," Hayate smirks in triumph.

"Grooaarr!" It falls to the ground, giving its last breath.

"...Amaizing." Hinagiku murmured then... "Hm?"

"Grooaarr!" The last demon is very angry for the deaths of its brothers, sort the least. Then... It turns to Hinagiku.

"Ah, Ahh...!" ...Realizing the danger, she backs away a little then...

"Grooaarr!" _Grab! _

"Gyaahh-!"

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Hina!" "Hina-chan!"

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh...! _It flies towards the clock tower where the student council is...

"Hey! Where is it going!" Risa asked.

"It's going for the student council room..." Izumi said.

"Hey, Ayasaki-kun! You save Hina! You're the one who started that fight with those guys, so you finish it!" Yukiji said to him.

"Hmph, you don't have to tell me that. *munch* Ah." He takes another syndrome then... "Sa, let's finish this!" _Whoosh...! _

"Whoa!" "Wow!" ...He jumps in an high distance of height, impressing the four. Then...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" The demon, the whale one and the last, flies towards the clock tower's room of student council then...

_Whoosh! Stomp! _Hayate landed on the roof. With due thanks to the attributes that he gets during his 'Romeo Mode', he was able to battle and defeat the other two, now the strongest one... two objectives: kill the demon and rescue the president of student council. "Hm, let's go... Time to finish this." He enters into a fighting stance with the scimitar in hand.

"Ugh... Ugh..." Hinagiku opens her eyes to see the demon's grasp on her and she... "...Huh?" Looking down... her phobia kicks in very strongly... "G-Gyaah-!"

"Hinagiku-san, hang on!"

"Hayate-kun..." Several thoughts come to her mind. 'This is the same situation I got from ten years ago... I got... I was powerless... my parents...'

Flashback...

"Mama, papa!" Hinagiku, who is about six years old in this time, runs up to the end of the church only to...

"Ha ha!" ...She is blocked by loan sharks. ...Betrayed by her own parents, unable to do anything about it...

...The flashback then turns to a playground.

"..." A younger Hinagiku is sitting on a swing. "...Fine, if it has come to this... Then I won't rely on anyone and face the challenges myself!" ...Poor child... having going such painful experience and be consumed by the fog of Fear... That can lead to a delusional ideal that will lead to ruination.

End of Flashback...

'I haven't grown strong... I haven't grown strong at all!'

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _Hayate jumps towards the demon then...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh! _It tries to punch him with its demonic hand but then Hayate made a rotating dodge and runs up towards his face, while running throughout its arm then... "Grooaarr!" _Shock, shock! _

"Hm!" _Slice! Shock, shock...! Whoosh! _

"Grooaarr!" Hayate sliced off a wound that spilled its blood, then the eletric shockings made the blood electrified hurting itself then...

"Guah!" As a result Hinagiku is freed of its grasp but... the side effect is... "Gyaah!"

_Whoosh! Catch! _"Hinagiku-san!"

"Hayate-kun..." Hayate managed to catched her.

"Grooaarr!" The demon continues to groan in pain then...

"Wha...!" The four girls below watch the battle takes fold then...

"Hina-chan..."

"Hiyaa...! You've caused a lot of damages here, for that... You will pay..."

"Grooaarr!"

"With your lives! HIYAA!" _STAB! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Hayate landed on its face, stabbing it on the middle of the face, that almost destroyed its face, leaving cracks on it. "Grooaarr..." ...Having all of its conciousness fading... The demon slowly falls to the ground below then...

_Whoosh! _Hayate jumps to the balcony of the student council room while holding Hinagiku for shelter then... "Wh-Whoa!"

"Dammit!" _STOMP! _...The demon falls to the ground as the trio and Yukiji move out of the way.

"Grooaar..." ...It fades on the ground along with other two avatars, thus, King Midas plan to subdue this place foiled once again by the 'Romeo'.

"Hmph." He smirks in triump because of that.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know." All of the students gather on the crash sites of the monsters, where most of the battle took place.

"What were those?"

"Hey, I think the elevator of the clock tower is broken."

"What! Then... Hina is..." ...That means she's stuck there for tonight... What an awkward situation but...

...All the while, at the 'refugees' in the student council room...

_...click, click. _"Ah, the elevator's broken, it'll probably take tomorrow for it to be repair, looks like we'll have to stay here for the night Hinagiku-san, but don't worry, I'll be-"

"...Why?" Hinagiku, who is looking down on the ground, not really focusing on it, said. She is sitting on the sofa that is surrounded with two more... or rather three if counting the near the window. But... That's not the problem... Right now she... "Why am I... the inferior one...?" ...She said clunching her fists on the wooden sword.

"Eh...?"

"Tell me... How come I'm the one who is rescued-!" _Whoosh! _

"Whoa!" ...Hayate barely dodged her attack of the wooden sword...! He's not in his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment so... "H-Hinagiku-san, c-calm down."

"Tell me, why couldn't have been me to be able to save myself!"

"Eh?"

"To be able to depend on others... That's one of the things I can accept!" _Whoosh! _

"Whoa!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! _'Yabe... I don't know how to deal with this...'

From outside of Hakou Academy...

"..." Leon watches from an high building rooftop. "_Sigh... _Seems like this is going to need a sexual referrence."

Back to Hayate and Hinagiku...

_Whoosh, whoosh...! _"Calm down Hinagiku-san!"

"Urusai! One of the things that could have happened...! Why did it have to be-!" _Block! _"Huh?"

"Listen to me!" He blocks her wooden sword with his bare hands. "Please try to calm down, it's okay to rely on someone. Besides, people rely on one another."

"..." This angered Hinagiku even further... "Then... Then... I lost didn't I!" _Whoosh! _He jumps to the other side.

"Eh?"

"By relying on someone, I have admitted defeat! I cannot accept that!" ...What a difficult person to handle... The only cure for stupidity is...

"...Hinagiku-san..." ...Hayate does not hold a grudge against her however. But rather, pity. One that is consumed with the fog should not be hold to be blame, they are after all misguided souls. In that case... Truth... can save... "..." Hayate takes one 'Romeo Syndrome' then... *munch* Ah." ...All of his fog clears out... then... "Hmph, ja..."

"Huh?"

"Attack me, give me everything you got. I'll endure the pain."

"...What is this? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No... I am allowing myself to be hurt so that I can show you the Truth."

"What? I don't undertand anything you're saying... I don't understand anything at all!" _Whoosh...! _She rushes at him then... "Huh...?" She realizes that there's an open window behind Hayate... if she hit him successfully then... He will... "*gasp*!" ...Realizing the danger she represents, she tries to hold back her force then... "Ah...!" ...It wasn't enough, so... "Hayate-kun!"

..._STRIKE! _"Ugh..." ...Hayate's expression of being calmed didn't changed even though he was hit pretty badly on the face, leaving a severe bruise on his right cheek. "..." _Whoosh..._ He slowly falls to the open window... down to what probably ten feet high kilometers below... _Whoosh... _...In this situation, one will surely die...

"Hayate-kun... Hayate-kun...!" Realizing the horror she just did, Hinagiku looks out the window... then... "HAYATE-KUN!" ...No response. It seems Hayate, and the students below have dispersed as they may have call for the repair service to fix the elevator, and as for Hayate... "Hayate-kun... I... *sob* *sob* Wa... Waah..." ...Realizing what she just did, she lays her head on the balcony and cries mournfully for the 'romeo' who just saved her and in return... she unleashes her hatred upon him. "Hayate-kun... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...! Waahh-! *sob* *sob*" ...Tears are falling down from the balcony... then...

_Pat. _"It's alright Hinagiku-san."

"Eh?" Raising her head, she sees...

"Hm." ...A smiling Hayate with the bruise still on his cheek. "That was meant to test you out, you won. You beat your fear."

"I..." Hinagiku looks at her wooden sword. Then...

...Hayate embraces her. "Don't feel bad about yourself, I'll be here, I'll protect you, I promise."

"...Hm." ...Not being able to hold back the tears anymore... "Hayate-kun... I... _*sob* *sob* ..._"

"Hm." Hayate simply smiles and touches the back of her head gently, rubbing her. "Daijobou. I'll be here with you all night."

"Hai... _*sniff*_." She wipes her tears then... "I'm sorry... I..."

"Don't apologize, I did what I had to do, and it was my choice." He smiled at her again.

'This person...' Through this warm smile... 'I...' ...A truthful smile that is... 'I... Love...' ...That someone can save another... and love them. 'I love him...' ...Realizing and acknowledging the love-at-first-sight situation she felt before, she proceeded to embrace Hayate then... "Hayate-kun."

"Hm?" _Chu. _"..." He unexpectedly received a kiss from her, the president of the student council. "..." ...Hayate returns the kiss and hug, with the moon sharing its blessing on them. Then... _Chu. _Both broke the kiss then, Hayate kneels before her while holding her right arm.

"Hayate-kun?"

"Hinagiku-san..."

"H-Hai?"

...He brings out a ring that he bought earlier before going to the party. "Will you..." The moment of Truth...! "Will you marry me...?" ...And so the 'Romeo' confesses to 'Juliet'!

"..." She is speechless of course as this is very unexpected but looking back on their previous encounters, one when she accidently stumbled on the stair way on the park, then again they met on the park with her mother meeting her now probably 'fiance', and then again, this after noon, and now... he just saved her from demons and... he helped her beat her fear. Now... all of the puzzles have been solved all that remain is... "I... Y... Yes!" ...And so, a now probably 'fiances' are born. Hina takes the ring and insert it on her middle finger. "Heehee, Hayate-kun...?"

"Hm...?" ...His 'Romeo Mode' subsided... leaving him defenseless...

"I love you. Hehe!" _Stomp! _...She tuckles him down.

"...Hm." He hugs her back then... They turn to face each other with her on top.

"..." _...chu. _Both shared a kiss again, the moon shining brighter...

Outside...

"Hmph, victory." Leon-san said in triumph. He leaves the area as he does not wish to bother the two.

Back to the two... A while later...

...Hayate's Shirogane outfit and Hinagiku's school uniform are lying on the ground with only a candle light on the room... "..." Hina is just wearing her bra and panties. "...Hm." She then removes her bra...

"..." Hayate is standing on the middle with just his... well...

"...Hm. heehee." Both kisses under the moon as Hinagiku embraces him again. "Ah... Ugh... Ah." ...Both tries to explore the deepest part of their mouths then... "Ah..." Hinagiku backs away a little to see his face.

"..." Which is very red by the way.

"Heehee." Hina simply chuckles at that which again, made his face very red... They then lied on the sofa... The night will probably continue long...

End of Chapter 5

**Note: Well... that's... it. We, my friend and I, sort of made this scene, last scene, similar to that of the kissing scene of Hirono and Miyako from ef- tales of memories then... well... Nah, I probably shouldn't get to that. Anyway, next is Maria, then Izumi and the last... Athena. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6 I'll Rescue You My maid!

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Chapter 6: I'll be The Maid's Desire...**

...In a Shopping Market...

..._Stroll, stroll... _"I wonder what should I have for dinner...? Nagi-ojou-sama would probably prefer-" While Maria, the personal maid of Nagi Sanzenin is out shopping for the ingredients for dinner... _Bonk! _"Wah-!" ...She bumped her stroller into another. "Oh gomen, I wasn't-"

"Ah, Maria-san, sorry about that, I was sort of looking for ingredients for curry then I didn't notice you until I bumped into you ha ha." ...Hayate.

"H-Hayate-kun... Wha... What a surprise to see you here."

"Ah, sorry about that, here let me help you out with that." ...He just took his 'Romeo Syndrome' when he entered the shop. Then... _Whoosh! Stomp! Whoosh!_

"Ah..." ...He stomped on the floor as to make the ingredients that fell from the stroller come up jumping from the floor then all of them he catched, then return to her stroller. "A-Arigatou."

"Ah, sa, mata ne." _Stroll, stroll. _He left with his own stroller but...

"Ah, Hayate-kun."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Would you... Come to... Today is Nagi-ojou-sama's okaa-san's anniversary so... If you can..."

"...You wish for me to celebrate as well?"

"Hm, I'm sure Nagi-ojou-sama would be glad and very happy to see you there."

"Hm... I'll come by, that is... I'm going to do this for Nagi-ojou-sama's sake... and... for someone lovely as you of course."

"Ah..." She blushes at that, she knows from what she has observed of Hayate that he tends to flirt with a lot of women, particularly Nagi, Sakuya, Isumi... and who knows who? "A...Arigatou..."

"Ah, sa, why don't I help you with your shopping, what are you getting?" _Stroll, stroll..._

"Oh uh..."

"Hmm... From what you are getting, it would appear we have the same goal, ha ha, curry right?"

"Eh? Uh... y-yes... How did you know?"

"Ha ha... You will find that I know many things." His 'Romeo Mode' gives him great intellect as if all sorts of information are coming to his brain as he remain in this state of... well... godliness. "Sa, let's go."

"O-Oh, w-wait up."

...Later, outside...

"Arigatou, my work became speed like thanks to you."

"Ah, sa, you best go home to Nagi-ojou-sama. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Ah... Ah, ha ha, she's kinda working me out overload you know."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Ah, she always tends to... well..." No need to say that part, kids nowadays are... well... difficult to manuever would be the best description though that is just a matter of speaking. Love however can fix that. "If you want, you could stay at the Sanzenin Mansion as a butler Hayate-kun, that way, Nagi-ojou-sama would be able to see you everyday, hehe, in fact, she's quite deadly serious of looking for you everyday and... well... "...Most of her employees come back with no result of finding him and they either received punishments of being hit by a whip, a step on, or a slap on the face for their failure.

"Oh... Is that so? So, when is this annirversary will take place? *munch* Ah." He takes a 'Romeo Syndrome' as he asked that.

"Oh well, that is... tomorrow... it's the anniversary of her mother's... death actually."

"Oh... Is... that so? Sorry if I may..."

"No, no, how could you have known anyway? Well, I hope you can come, I hope... to... s-see you there..."

"Ah, with a beautiful maid like you, how could I not want to come?" He said winking at her.

"Eh..." She blushes at that flirting again. "A-Arigatou..." 'Does he say that to every women...?' She said followed by that thought.

"Sa, mata ne Maria-san, be careful on the way." _Tap, tap... _He goes towards the park... where he is still living in his tent there.

"Hey, Maria~" ...Two voices called out.

"Eh? Ah, Saki." ...Yup, it's Saki being accompanied by her young master, Wataru, and... Sakuya, a loving comedy show.

"Hey, you've been shopping?" Sakuya asked.

"Ah, I got a little help from... well..." She turns to Hayate's direction who is by the way almost out of sight.

"Eh? Hey, is that...!" ...Wataru has been inching to find him again as to way so that he can learn on how to be a 'romeo' like him so that... well... become attractive, sort to speak. He wishes this so that he could attract a friend of Nagi to him.

"Oh, Hayate-onii-chan~~!"

"Hm?" From afar... Hayate turns to them. "Ah." ...He is delightened to see them and gives them a wave then... _Whoosh! _...He throws three nobaras upward then... _Pop! _...They are tied to a balloon that just popped up then they got blown by the winds and got blown towards the girls, giving it to them.

"Whoa!" Both each of them receive one, Sakuya, Maria and Saki that is. They all turn back to him.

"Hm." He waves to them once again with a wave of farewell then run off... Which...

"H-Hey! Wait a minute! Teach me how to become a 'romeo'! That's... That's an order private detective!" Wataru said chasing him but he's already out of sight.

"Ah, young master!" Saki gives chase.

"Sorry, gotta go now, see ya Maria!" Followed by Sakuya. "Oi, Wataru! Don't bother chasing him! Hayate-onii-chan is ten times better than you when it comes to capturing women's heart!"

"Huh? No I'm not! I'll... I'll... I'll catch up with that guy! HEY~~!"

"Yare, yare... Fine, let's go!"

...Later that night, at the park...

...Hayate is cooking curry by his campsite, sort to speak, while contacting Leon-san. "Hey, I think I was invited to attend an anniversary."

"Right, it was from that beautiful maid right?"

"Ah, Maria-san, do you think I should come? You know..."

"You must if you don't wish to let that mistress of hers to be upset and sad."

"Ah... right." ...Of all the things that Hayate cannot do is to let a woman or girl be sad so... Even though he's not in his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment, he can still be pretty charming to women he comes across. "So I guess I have no choice right?"

"Ah, oh aside from that... I think you're going to have to wear a formal clothing."

"Formal... clothing?"

"Ah, like... I don't know, something that looks formal I guess, I think you should follow that maid's advice of wearing a "butler" suit, or just a tuxedo if you wish. That is tomorrow right? You best go to that shopping mall if you wish to attend, that is of course, you have full intention of coming there right? So get to it."

"Ah, ah."

"Oh, don't forget about your "best friend"." He refers to the 'Romeo Syndrome'.

"Ah, I know, I can't leave this hanging around." ...He needs it after all as it is his "best friend" in tough situations. "Sa te... I guess I should get going. *munch* Ah."

All the while... _Tap, tap... _"Geez, mataka... I still havent' recovered from that monster's claw and here I am buying curry for Izumi..." ...Kotetsu walks along the sidewalk. "_Sigh... _Sometimes I wonder if my dumbass father, who is very protective of Izumi, even cares about me a bit... Does he even acknowledge me as his son...?" _Bonk! _"Ow!" ...Someone falls onto him.

"Oh sorry about that my good man, oh, you drop your curry, here, why don't you have mine, sa, mata ne!" _Whoosh! _...Hayate speeds up in a dashing speed in which he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"...Ow, I think... my luck... has just run out..."

...Later, at a shopping mall...

"Hm... Nah, that won't work." Hayate is browsing through the tuxedos in line for shopping then... "Hm? Ah, that would work." He found one that is suitable for him. **(Note: This is the same tuxedo that he wears throughout the series. ha ha!)** "Right, sa te... Ah, here's the amount of yen, my job here is finished." ...His 'Romeo Mode' subsided for now. "Oh, I better hurry this up quick." He said as he goes to the clerk to pay for it.

All the while... "Hmm... Nah, this won't work, I need a long skirt and- Hm?" ...Sakuya has come to this mall to shop for something suitable to wear as well for the anniversary of her cousin's mother Yukariko's anniversary... of death. Then, she comes to notice of the 'Romeo'. "Is that...? Ah! Hayate-onii-chan!"

"Hm? Guh!" ...He does not know what to do in this situation as... "S-Sakuya-san, I..." Without his 'Romeo Syndrome' for now, well actually he has it, but thinking in this situation... perhaps he could try out to have a conversation with the approaching sexy girl without taking one today. "Oh, Sakuya-san... Why, it's a pleasant evening to see you here."

"Ah, so~... Did you... come to meet me...?" ...She said in an almost seducing tone.

"Eh... Uh well..." He blushes because of that.

"Hehe, I'm just kidding, I'm sure you have other business here, so what did you want to buy here? Oh." She takes notice of the tuxedo he's carrying. "Is that...?"

"Oh well... I am planning to come to Nagi-ojou-sama's anniversary- I-I mean her mother's anniversary of... well..." He tries to find the right words to make it sound right.

"Ah... Yukariko... She died when Nagi was about... well, she's frankly the same personality even then, though she was fond of her, and I have to work as an workaholic because of her bratish attitude, ma, with you around, I might as well be your bride for today heehee." ...Again joking... with some slight of affection to it.

"Ah, I'm very grateful to have you with me..." ...He has improved his personality throughout the time when he was in his 'Romeo Mode' in which someday... he may not have to take one, but of course, it wouldn't hurt to take a help from a "best friend" sort to speak, now and a days. Friends are the best anyway... again, sort to speak.

"Ah... Well... I'm just shopping and... hehe." She said blushing while looking away."

"...?" And one has to wonder if her intentions are... well... explicit. In a matter of speaking... Though Hayate doesn't mind that, the two of them look for the appropriate clothing for Sakuya on the anniversary tomorrow. Though in the end... The only appropriate clothes for Sakuya is a maid outfit like Maria. And Hayate well... He'll be with the tuxedo type of butler uniform.

...Later, outside...

"Thanks for going shopping with me Hayate-onii-chan~"

"Ah, my pleasure." 'Why is she keep referring to me as Hayate-onii-chan?'

"Sa, mata ne! Don't be late tomorrow!"

"Ah!" Both bid farewell then... "Tomorrow huh? Hm..." ...He managed to get through the day without using the 'Romeo Syndrome'... His personality has improved, again, due to him being in his 'Romeo Mode'. "I better get back home." ...Of course, by "home", he means his tent in the park. Before that however... "Huh?"

_Tap, tap... _"Oh man... What luck do I have...?" ...Kotetsu.

"..." _Riing, riing! _"...? Hello?"

"If I were you, I take one now." ...It's Leon-san warning him against this maniac...

"Uh... y-yeah, I'll get on it. Geh!" ...Kotetsu has taken notice of him then... "*munch* Ah!" ...He's in his 'Romeo Mode' as in he'll be safe... "Ah... ha ha..." He puts on his cap, barret cap.

"Oh man, what did I- huh? Hey, weren't you in the Hakou Academy during the president's birthday?" He asked pointing him.

"Ah, and you are?"

"Oh sorry for my rudeness, I'm Kotetsu Segawa, or maybe that's Segawa Kotetsu, I don't frankly consider myself as a sibling and son of my father... well, my sister is Izumi, as I'm sure you met her."

"...! Segawa...?" He remembers Izumi Segawa from that 16th birthday of Hinagiku who he... well... that last night... he had a private time with her... all night until morning...

Flashback...

"Sa, mata ne Hinagiku-san." Hayate is about to jump off at the balcony of the clock tower.

"Ah, Hayate-kun!" ...Hinagiku is on the sofa, half-naked with a blanket covering her. Hayate has just worned back his Shirogane "Detective Prince" outfit.

"Daijobou, those guys will come back here to pick you up, until then, why don't you have this?" _Whoosh! _...He throws her a card for free curry as for breakfast... though she really doesn't need such thing, she accepts it anyway. "Sa, mata ne!"

"Hayate-kun!" _Whoosh...! _...He really jumped off... fortunately.

_Whoosh! ..._He has parachute wings to support the gravity in mid-air... then he flew away. "I'm looking forward to meet you again, Hinagiku-san!" He said with his own ring, that he just put after giving Hinagiku hers, glowing then took off in mid-air flying.

"Hayate-kun... Hm." She smiles delightened at the sight of him as he leaves...

End of Flashback.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Uh well, I'm on my way home for whatever unfortunate things father has in-store for me... _Sigh. _I'm not considered a son to that family." He said passing by Hayate then...

"That's not true, I'm sure you are loved by Segawa-san."

"Izumi huh? Huh, yeah I guess... though that girl is kinda naive when it comes to-" _Brooiink-! _A car sounded then...

"Meeooww!" ...A cat is gonna get flattened by a car!

"Huh?"

"Hey, look out!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! _...Hayate, in his 'Romeo Mode' catched the cat in the middle of the street then jumped off to the other side, saving it and himself from the passing car.

"Whoa..." Kotetsu is impressed at that.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, commiting suicide?" The driver yelled.

"You're the one who should ask that!" Kotetsu yelled at the driver.

"What!"

"You almost hit that cat! If you have no concerned for human lives, then you're good as alone dammit!"

"..." ...Whether the driver felt ashame or not, he left.

"Geez, people nowadays... Hey, you did a good thing there!" He said to Hayate.

"Ah, hey, are you okay boy?"

"Meeooww~" ...The black cat with green eyes said with teary expression, it seems to be touched at Hayate for rescuing him... or her.

"There, there... Make sure you be careful when crossing a street okay? Oh, why don't I give you a name, Shiranui?"

"Meow!" ...That's the given name of the cat. Hayate rubs it gently.

"Now then, whenever you're in trouble, I'll be there to rescue you okay?"

"Meow!"

"..." Kotetsu is rather touched at Hayate's kind words... Is this... Affection? "...Hey!"

"...What?"

"Will you teach me how to be in love!"

"...Huh?"

"I've been rejected many times by many women... and I haven't seen any kindness since... but... with someone like you around, maybe I can fall in love again!"

"..." ...He does not consider himself a teacher of love, but... He can tell that this guy is really a maniac... He and Shiranui can see that. "*munch* Ah." He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time. "Sorry, gotta go." _Whoosh! _He jumps on the nearby building's rooftop.

"Meow!" And he let go of Shiranui then he goes to the alley to hide from the maniac while Hayate leaves through the rooftops.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

_...Whoosh, whoosh! _"Tch, I have no time for homomaniacs." _Whoosh, whoosh...! _

...The next day... At the Sanzenin Mansion...

"...Ugh." ...Again, Hayate, in his 'Romeo Mode', is bewildered by what this place represents... huge environment, luxurious stuff and other anything that is belong to the "rich" category. "Tch, only those who remain pure can retain all of these though." ...That's right, the wicked will lose everything should they remain that way...

"Ah, Hayate-onii-chan! Hiya!" It's Sakuya and some of her siblings, one of them is male.

"Hm? Ah, Sakuya-san, I see you're well dressed up, you look lovely." He said smiling warmly.

"Hehe, yeah too..." She said blushing. "So, you decided to try on the butler uniform huh? Looks good on you, well?" ...She offers her hand as she is wearing a maid outfit, then she expects that a butler like him, not really a butler, but wearing a tuxedo one, to do the right thing of...

"Ah, sure thing... ojou-sama~" He takes her hand like a gentleman as she expected of him to do, which delightened her.

"Hehe, sure thing. Hey, you guys should go home, I got something to do here, after that, I'll take care of you guys." She said to her siblings. ...To which they glared at Hayate before leaving... especially the dark blonde hair one.

"...Those are your siblings?" Hayate asked.

"Ah... As you can see, even I am a workaholic, _sigh, _that older one, Gilbert, he always tend to get me a lot of stressful work." ...Right, since he frankly trying to take over her cousin's inheritence... of jealousy that is, only egotist will go downful and those who are truthful will prevail. "Oh well, come on, let's go see what Nagi is doing."

"Ah, sure." _Sharp! _"Hm?" ...Hayate senses something... a glare.

"...? What's the matter?"

"Someone is staring at us... *munch* Ah." ...He takes another one... 'Romeo Syndrome' that is.

"Really? Where?" She looks around then... "Ah..."

"Rooaarr!" A white tiger!

"Whoa!" _Whoosh! _Hayate grabs Sakuya in bridal style then dodged the attacking white tiger.

"Tama! What do you think you're doing!" Sakuya scolds him.

"Waarf! Woo! Rooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _He keeps attacking Hayate, but his attacks are too easy to dodge as he is slow, and quite fat, and adding to that, Hayate is dexterious and agile during 'Romeo Mode' since right now his attributes are god-like.

"Whoa! Take it easy big guy." He restraints him. "Who know who this is Sakuya-san?"

"So you're the guy- no, the punk who is stealing my ojou-sama!"

"...Huh?" He could have sworn he heard the tiger spoke... though only him was seem to be able to hear it.

"Ah, he's Tama, Nagi's pet, or maybe a slave, I don't know what she thinks of him." Sakuya said.

"Oh."

"I'm not a slave! Even if I am! I will gladly obey Nagi-ojou-sama's commands!" ...Again, only Hayate heard that.

"...Really? Then you must be lonely." He said.

"Huh?" Sakuya could not hear Tama's words so she questioned.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

"Urusai da ne! Rooaarr!" _Whoosh! _The tiger attacks again but...

"_Sigh. _I really wish we have time to play, but..." _Strike! _

"Woorf~~!" ...He is lock an a submission deadlock...

"...I gotta meet Nagi-ojou-sama for the anniversary, so I'm just going to ask you nicely to play safe and just attend it as well."

"Ah, sou da." Sakuya agreed to that.

"Hm?" ...Then Hayate notice a group of guys, wearing black hoods on the backyard. "...Hey, Sakuya-san, do you know who those guys are?"

"Hm?" "Hmm~?" Both Sakuya and tiger wonder on who he means.

"Who...?" Sakuya turns to his direction then... "Hm?" ...Somebody she doesn't recognize... except one. "...Isn't that gramps?" ...Mikado Sanzenin, she means. "What is he doing here...? Is he here for the anniversary of his daughter?"

"...Gramps?" Hayate asked.

"Oh, Nagi's grandfather, they don't share a quite close relationship though, she despise him."

"Oh... and I wonder if she has a good reason?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You damn well bet she have, gramps is a... well... sadistic if you can believe it... He enjoys torturing those who are 'unfortunate' and those 'who have nothing' from his book as he views those with a lot of money are the only ones who deserve to live in this world."

"Oh..." ...Now he despises him too... "...I hate those kind of people."

"Ah, we're the same, the three of us are, and I can't believe that he's actually my grandfather... well, let's see what they are doing shall we? And I think we better not show up at the anniversary... yet."

"...Hm." Both Hayate and the tiger, Tama, nod in agreement. "Hey, we can settle our duel later, we gotta save your ojou-sama, and mine as well."

"Hm." The tiger nods and Hayate puts him down. "Though after this is over, I'm gonna tear you from limb from limb!" ...Again, only Hayate heard his threat.

"Whatever." ...Though Hayate only ignores him and turns away. "*Munch* Ah." ...That should improvise time.

"Hey, let's go Hayate-onii-chan, I know a back entrance to Nagi's mansion-"

"Hey." ...? Speaking of visitors... Here comes Nagi's fiance... well, not the she or he likes it. "What are you guys doing here?" ...He is being accompanied by his maid by the way, Saki.

"Ah, Ayasaki-kun. Hello." She greets the 'Romeo' with a wave.

"Hello, Saki-san." He greeted back with a wave of his own and a wink, which caused a slight blush on her.

"Oi, don't flirt with my personal maid!" _Tap, tap...! _Which angers young master as... _Whoosh! _...he tries to hit Hayate-onii-chan but proves futile as he is too dexterious and agile in his Mode at the moment.

"Hehe, no need to get jealous there Wataru." Sakuya teased.

"Urusai! I don't need to hear that from-"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, we better team up."

"Huh?"

"There's a certain emergency that we need your help Wataru-san, and we're gonna need your assistance and Saki-san."

"...?" Both have question marks on their heads, Wataru and Saki, that is, on what Hayate said.

...Meanwhile, at the second floor of this large and huge mansion of the Sanzenins...

"Moo, I wish mother would still be alive." ...Nagi Sanzenin, the next inheriter of this huge, and massive inheritence, is sitting on a long sofa that is surrounded with other long sofas that is on the middle of this living room of the second floor of this huge mansion.

_Keplunk. _"Ojou-sama, your dinner is ready." Maria, along with mayordomo of this mansion, Klause, comes in with the stroller for Nagi's food, which is curry and some tea.

"I don't want it." She said plain rudely.

"Ojou-sama... We know you're upset that Yukariko-san is not here anymore and-" Klause said but...

"Urusai! Don't talk about my mother as if you know her!" ...She's very loveable to her mother... even though she's rough... and she also care for her friends, though sometimes her own insecurities can avert her from that self, mature, and courageous, of her.

"..." Klause has been silent...

"Ara, ara, ojou-sama, your curry would get cold if you don't eat it quick." Maria said reminding the spoiled kid.

"Hmph, fine, hand it over." She said as a commanding tone. Maria has been her both personal advisor and tutor, and her personal maid for about... well... many years now as in when her mother died... and Maria will stay with her until she falls in love someone... someone who will make her happy... a romeo...

"..." On the word "Romeo", a certain someone comes to Maria's mind... who is an acquiantance of her mistress... and her cousin, and her childhood friend... that someone has rescued her from Yakuzas before, and she also heard him confessed to her, in some way, while leaving. ...That person has the title 'romeo' on him all the time... as in very gentle and respectful to women. That's why he has that title... He seems... unique in Maria's perspective. "...I wonder if he will come..." She thought then. _Keplunk. _"Hm?"

"Hm?" Klause and ojou-sama turn to that source of the noice who...

..._Tap, tap, tap, tap... _A group of guys, presuming if they are, are wearing black hoods that seem to suggest that they are religious and a leader, Mikado Sanzenin, is leading them. He has a white scarf on his neck. "...? Oi, who are those guys? Except for gramps, who are they?" Ojou-sama asked the frightening question to Klause, who is bewildered by the presence of these guys...

"Uh..."

..._Tap, tap, tap... _The guys come in stop in front of Nagi and her two servants, sort to speak, as she does not see them, especially Maria, as such. "..." ...The leader, Mikado, is staring at Nagi-ojou-sama with a snicker... Which is wicked by the way.

"...What are you doing here?" Nagi asked, getting annoyed at his expression, that is full of wickedness.

"Tch... I climb on as a chimp, checking out for santa clause."

"...Huh?" A sweat drop appear at the heads of Maria and Klause as he said that and walks closer to Nagi.

"I've been meaning to celebrate my lovely daughter... who is your mother... to celebrate this mournful day. _*sob* *sob*."_ ...Again, both Maria and Klause sweat drop at him sobbing as it is quite rare for him...

"...What are you getting at? This better not some another annoying lecture from you." Nagi said.

"M-Mikado-sama... What is the meaning of this?"

"This means... Klause-sama... I'll be stripping Nagi-ojou-chan of her right to inherit the inheritence." He said wickedly while snickering.

"..." Both Klause and Maria had dark expression on that, when it comes to take over scheme, Mikado can be quite devilish.

"...What are you saying all of the sudden?" ...And the naive, specifically Nagi, can be the first victim to that...

...Mikado brings out a document paper. "You will sign this, after that... I will strip you! You will be a suitable host for my guys!"

"Yeah!"

"Ha ha!"

"Ha ha! She's sexy!"

"Strip her!" ...The guys in black hood cheered much to Maria's disgust, and so is Nagi.

"...What is this?" Nagi asked, somewhat afraid now.

"Just like I said... I'll be stripping you of the right to inherit the inheritence... I'll taking over from here on out."

"M-Mikado-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Klause asked,

"Sou da, what is this so suddenly?" Maria asked.

"Just like I said... And Klause..." ...Here comes the scheme of a fat old fart... sort to speak. "I will freeze you if you disobey me! Then, I will cross-dress your statue for my entertainment!"

"Noo-oo!" Klause falls into shock... as he does not wish to participate in this... scheme take-over kind of thing.

"K-Klause-san..." Maria said with concern...

"And Maria..."

"Y-Yes..."

"You will... be my wife!" Mikado said pointing at her.

"Maa~~! I wanted the maid..." ...The guys in black hood said.

"...E-Eh...?" ...Maria is rather embarrased and afraid at this situation... this situation really needs a 'romeo'... someone who can help and rescue them, both her, and her mistress, Nagi-ojou-sama.

"...Hey..." _STOMP! _"You're disgusting!" ...Nagi stomped on his old foot...

"GYAAH-! Why you... you spoiled brat...! Seize her!"

"Yosh!" ...The guys in black hoods said. So they...

"Hey, let go of me!"

"Ah, her legs..." One pervert member tries to touch her legs but...

"Gyah-! L-Let go of me!" At then...

"Get away from her you bunch of no good improper idiots!" ...A voice said then...

"Huh?" Everyone wonder who that is then...

"Hiyaa-!" _Whoosh... STRIKE! _

"Guh!"

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" Nagi and Maria are delightened by the 'romeo''s sudden appearance. He just kicked the pervert member.

"Nagi-ojou-sama... Maria-san... Sorry I'm late." He said with a thumbs up, then with a smile, a sweet one.

"Hayate... Hmph! Let go of me!" _Strike, strike, strike...! _

"Ugh!" "Gyaah-!" ...Much to Maria's awkwardness, Nagi manage to kick the asses of the guys holding her by herself... is this the power of love?

"Hayate!" ...Nagi embraces her wanna-be-future-husband. "You came to save me!"

"Ah, I'll do anything for you ojou-sama."

"Hayate..."

"Tch... Of all the rotten luck." Mikado curses then...

"Ah sou da." A female voice said.

"Huh?"

"Hm?" Mikado and Maria turn to it then...

"You guys are sure are having here... heehee, how about we had up a comedy show here?" Sakuya, Wataru, and Saki are at the stairway to this floor.

"Saki-san? Sakuya-san? Wataru-san?" Maria asked the certain individuals one by one.

"Sorry to barge in, but we sort of caught of your scheme Mikado-san." Saki said.

"Yeah... and you'll pay..." Wataru said sounding tough.

"Yeah... with a comedy!" _Snap! Whoosh...! _A pepper bag that is full of sugar and flour comes gliding down...! _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ..._Hit! _Mikado's face is full of white due to the flour and sugar!

"Ha ha! That was fun! Your plan works Hayate-onii-chan!"

"Bull's eye!" Wataru boasted.

"Hm, clever thinking Ayasaki-kun." Saki said. Yup, Hayate was the one who plans the layout of this little trap... with Sakuya's suggestion of comedy, to add up.

"Why you... You will pay for that." Mikado, with white face, said as he got up.

"As for you guys..." Hayate turns to the guys in black hoods... "I think you guys will make fitting statues, don't you think? *munch* Ah." He asked in a deadly, scary tone to which he takes a 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time for it.

"Yeah! You guys are in for hit now!" Nagi boasted on her 'romeo''s capability... which is of Truth as in Love by the way... Love is invincible...

"..." Maria is captivated at the 'romeo' in front of her... 'This is like a T.V. scene in which the hero has arrived to rescue a maid...' ...That's for drama shows as the hero comes to save the maid, who is kinda like a cinderala character.

"Ge... We're not frightened of you! Get him!"

"Gyaah!" ...The punks, sort to speak, attack towards Hayate then...

"Heh... You guys are in for your grave~..." He said in a dark voice, snickering then... _STRIKE! Strike, strike, strike...! _

"Ugh!" "Gyaah-!" "Ugh!" "Ow!" ...Various bodies, with black hoods take off, are sent flying all over the mansion's walls... one of the painting of monaleza, a flower, a decortation of a construction site, with a nake woman on it, with a face of the member, the pervert one, replacing the face... much to Sakuya's amusement.

"Ha Ha Ha! Good going Hayate-onii-chan!" She said laughing at the development of what's going on here.

"Yeah! Go get them Hayate!" Nagi as well boasted on her 'romeo'.

"Hayate-kun..." Maria is impressed at him. "..." 'If I were to get marry I... choose...' ...Lights are flowing everywhere from her perspective, and towards her and the 'romeo' who she perceives with some sakura petals falling... and him smiling towards her... "Ah... Hayate-kun..." 'But he's younger than me... and I... I'm an onee-san for him and...'

"Go get 'em Ayasaki-kun!"

"Yeah, go get 'em- Oh shit, I need him to teach me... Hey, teach me afterwards on how to become a romeo detective prince!" Saki and Wataru said, to which Saki sweat drops on what her young master said.

"Young master..."

'...You'll never be like him.' Sakuya thought with a sweat drop. She can tell that now...

"Hey! What's with that expression!" The latter asked.

"Nothing~." Both girls, Saki and Sakuya, said.

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...Hayate took care of the last guy. _Dust, dust... _He dusts off his hands then... "Sa te..." He turns back to ojou-sama.

"Hayate!"

"Daijobou, Nagi-ojou-sama?"

"Hm, daijobou!" She said winking at him with a thumbs up.

"Hm, yukata, I'm glad you're safe, I would have died if you were harass there." ...Dramatic lines...

"Ah~ A-Arigatou..." ...That seem to have broke her childish attitude... Love... is powerful.

...Maria sweat drops on that. "H-Hayate-kun... N-Nagi-ojou-sama..."

"Hey, Nagi, in case you forgot, we still have to..." Sakuya was going to refer to Mikado but...

"Grr, you're going to pay! Hey, Gilbert! Come over here!" ...Mikado calls the name of Sakuya's cousing...

"...Huh?" _Crash! CRASH! Crack! _"Whoa!"

"What the-!" Wataru said. ...A huge gigantic robot broke in! It has multiple arms of weapons!

"HA HA! At last, I'll be taking the inheritence for myself!" ...Sakuya's brother, Gilber Aizawa, is the one manuevering it.

"...brother, _sigh... _I should have thought you would do something like this..."

"That's your brother? Boy... isn't he like... I don't know... carabian-like?" Wataru asked referring to his dark blonde hair.

"I'm not carabian!" The latter counter back.

"Carabian whatever, come down from there, you look ridicolous up there." Sakuya said.

"Heh, you won't say that for much longer Sakuya-chan, I'll be taking over this inheritence as I struck a deal with Mikado that in exchange for getting rid of the annoying brat(Nagi), the inheritence would be all mine!"

"...That won't happen, besides, he never intended to give it to you." Hayate said in a cool tone, after giving Nagi an assured nod as he walks towards the huge robot...

"Yeah... This is kinda like a scene in a movie where the villain double-crosses his goons." Sakuya said to which Wataru and Saki nod in agreement.

"Ha ha ha! Say all you like I'm going to-" Just as Gilber is about to begin maneuvering the robot...

_...Stoick! _"..." ...A 'romeo' stops it with just one hand...

"Eh...?" ...Gilber is shocked at that...

"...If you intend to hurt ojou-sama... I'll be badly damaged in my heart if you do that so... Your name is Gilber right? Sakuya-san mentioned you to me. Now I see why she does not consider you a brother, you're a stupid brother. I'll be happy to be a brother for her instead, and I'll protect her even if it means going to sacrifice my own fertility to her pure cuteness of awesome sexiness..." ...He said in a rather melancholic tone as he turns to Sakuya with a melancholic tone as well...

"H-Hayate-onii-chan..." Which puts her on the spotlight on this dramatic show... to which Saki and Wataru sweat drops.

'Damn... this guy's good... I need to be like him... a romeo huh...?' Wataru thought.

"Sa..." ..._STRIKEEE-! _...He punched the robot, and it was destroyed with just one punch... How powerful Love is...

"Gyaah-!" _Boom, boom...! BOOM! _

...Everyone sweat drops on that. "Wow..."

"He... defeated the robot... yes?" Maria asked everyone to which they nodded.

"Hayate... You're so cool!" Nagi cheered for her 'romeo' however.

"Hey Gilbert, are you still alive?" Sakuya asked her brother, who is lying on the ground, bloody. ...Though he's still breathing. Sakuya takes notice of that. "I'll take that as a "yes"."

"Why you..." Mikado is not pleased with his henchmen, sort the least so... "I'll pay you back for that!" _Tap, tap...! _He runs towards upstairs then...

"Hmph, *munch* Ah." Hayate takes one of the Syndrome then... _Whoosh! Stomp! _He jumps from his position and blocked Mikado's path...

"Guh...!"

"I'm not sure you can get out old man... Your days has Santa Claus are over." **(Note: A reference of his role in the series, ha ha!)**

"Yeah. We got you cornered, give it up grandpa." Sakuya said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's pay back time you old fart." Nagi said.

"Speaking of payback..." _Snap! _...Sakuya snaps her finger as signal then...

_Tick. _Wataru, who has climb up from the stairs in the back, cut off another sack of flour and sugar then... _Gliidee-! _"Whoa!" _Strike! Crash! Stomp...! _...Mikado is hit on the face again, and he falls down from the stair, to which Nagi and Sakuya made an entrance. "Whoa! Score!"

"Yeah!" They both cheered for the "hit" on Mikado as if he's a target in a game... of shooting that is.

"He he..." To which Maria laugh at...

"Why you... You have push me this far..." Mikado said getting up... "It's time... to put an end to this charade..." ...He brings out a jewel... the King's Jewel... "Time... for the darkness... to take everything! Gwaahhh-!" _...Waarp... Waarpp...! Waarpp! _Wave of darkness gather around the old fart then...

"Woof! Wa! Waa! Waah~!" Tama, who has come from the stairs, saw this development...

"Grooaarr!" ...Mikado is starting to sound demonic then...

"Wh-What is he doing!" Nagi asked trying to support herself from the wind that is being produced by the wave of darkness.

"Ugh... I don't know!" Sakuya said, her brother Gilbert is on the ground and he's safe from getting sucked in by the wave of darkness that is gathering around Mikado then...

"Tch!" _Whoosh, whoosh... Whoosh! _Hayate picks up Klause who is still unconcious from Mikado's threatening of being forced to cross-dress as a statue a while earlier... though he's like a statue right now in his state.

"Hayate!" Nagi calls out but...

"Grooaarrr-!" _Warrp...! Flash! _

"Gyaah-!"

"Waah-!"

"Whoa!"

"Woo!" ...Everyone averted their eyes from Mikado then... As the blinding light fades... in replacement of it is...

"Grooaarrr!" ...A dragon... with Mikado's body, half-body, on the forehead. "Grooaarr! I will kill you all! ...except her! Grooaarr!" _Grab! _

"Guah-!" ...It grabs Maria!

"Maria!" "Maria-san!" "Maid-san!" ...Everyone exclaimed then...

"Ha ha! I will marry this woman! And you all... will die here! Ha ha! Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Wa-!" Sakuya covers her cousin from the breath of flames that he throwed at them.

"Whoa!" Saki does the same to her young master then...

"Tch!" Hayate covers Klause then laid him beside the sofa for shelter.

"Awoo!" Tama hides behind the walls on the other room that seems to be a kitchen...

"Teme... You're going to pay for all the damage you have done here... *munch* Ah." Hayate vows on that as he takes another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

"Gyaah...! E-Everyone... Help!" Maria-san said then...

"Hiyaa-!" _Whoosh...! _Hayate jumps toward the dragon-Mikado then...!

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _It breathed flames towards him, seering him.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-onii-chan!"

"Ayasaki-kun!" "Oi, Romeo!"

"Grooaarr!" Mikado-dragon keeps going at it then...

"Hayate-kun... huh?" Maria saw a figure coming out then...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! STRIKE! _

"Grooaarr!" Hayate punched the dragon's head with his bare fist...! "Grooaarr! Ugh! You rant... I will make sure you pay dearly for that! Grooaarr!" _Whoosh...! _Mikado flies above which... _Crack! Crash...! CRASH! _The roof has been destroyed!

"Ah! Maria!" Nagi exclaimed then...

"Tch!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh...! _Hayate jumps on each of the balcony stairs to get up to follow the dragon then...

"Hayate-onii-chan!"

'Maria-san... I'm coming to save you!' He thought then... _Flash! _Through his desire, his scimitar is produced then... _Flaash... Flaash...! FLASH! _...White angel wings appeared behind his back.

"Whoa!" "Wa..."

"Whoa..." "Sugoi..." The four, Nagi, Sakuya, Wataru, and Saki, were amazed at that.

_Whoosh! _Using the wings as support, Hayate speeds up and flies above out of the mansion then...! "H-Hayate-kun...?" Maria too is surprised at his development.

_Whoosh...! _"Geh... Annoying brat... Take this! Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _

_Bloock...! Block! Whoosh! _Hayate blocked the breath of flames through his angel wings, then he spread it then...! "Hiyaa-!" _Sliiiice...! Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" The dragon has been cut in half! "Gyaah-!" Which made Mikado agonize in pain...

"S-Sugoi..." Maria is even now impressed at the 'romeo'... she watches him as light engulf them... from her perspective anyway.

"Ora, Maria-san, let's go." He said offering his hand.

"..." To which he took while blushing. "..." Then she blushes at his smiling face as he is glad she's safe. "I..."

"You're safe now, Maria-san, I'll make sure no darkness take you."

"..." ...Now he has all the qualifications for her choosing of marriage... He has the charm, strength and... the love. "...Ha... Hayate-kun... Would you...?"

"...Hm?"

"..." ...The moment of Truth...! "Would you... Would you live with me and Nagi-ojou-sama as a butler!" ...She asked almost as if not accepting a "no" answer. "..." She realized she exclaimed that outloud so... "I-I..."

"Of course."

"Eh?" That caught her by surprise. "R-Really...?"

"Ah, but... I can't stay in this mission always... There are a lot of people needing saving out there, and I intend to save as many as I can."

"...Hm, hm." She accepted his reasoning then...

"Grooaarr! Noo-! To be defeated by a nobody... INCONCEIVABLE-! GROOAARR!" _Craack...! _Mikado is beginning to "shatter"...! 

"Ora, Maria-san."

"Eh?" ...Hayate carries her in bridal style then... _Whoosh! _He flies downward with his angel wings then...

"Grooaarr!" _Boom! BOOM! _...Mikado exploded in a blinding light.

"Sugoi..." Wataru commented.

"Ah..." Saki agreed.

"Hayate! Maria!" Nagi said.

"Hayate-onii-chan!"

_Whoosh! _Hayate lays Maria on the ground after landing then... Everyone gathers. "Minna, you're safe, thank goodness." He said giving them a flashy smile.

"...Hm." Everyone is also delightened.

Later... Outside.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Isumi and her mother comes.

"How terrible." Isumi's mother said. "So it's thanks to this young man that you're all safe?" She asked referring to Hayate.

"Yeah! You should have seen how he-" Nagi goes on and on about how incredible her 'romeo' is...

"Ah no I..." Hayate said rubbing the back his head while blushing. His 'Romeo Mode' have subsided for now...

"Hayate-sama... Hm, good job." Isumi said smiling warmly at him.

"You're amaizing Ayasaki-kun." Saki praises him.

"Yeah." And so does Sakuya.

"No kidding." Wataru as well. "Well, I could have done better." ...Both Saki and Sakuya sweat drop on that.

"Yeah... Whatever."

"Ha ha... Well, I think I should go now." Hayate said, oh, he brought the King's Jewel with him however, as Leon-san said it's something valuable... something that he needs to keep anyway for a decision making soon...

"Ah, you aren't going to stay long?" Nagi asked somewhat disappointed.

"Nah... Though I'm officially your butler now Nagi-ojou-sama... I'm willing to come back at any time but for now... I wish to do some good deeds in the world, then return to you guys with a ever lasting smile on my face as I have come home to you guys." He said... with a warm smile.

"..." ...To which the girls blush.

"Oh Hayate..."

"Hayate-onii-chan... That's too dramatic."

"Hayate-sama.

"You're such a good guy~" _Chu, chu, chu... _He receive kisses from the children... Nagi, Sakuya, and Isumi that is.

"EH!" ...And Wataru is not happy about seeing his crush kissing someone!

"Eh... Eh!" Hayate himself is surprised... as he is not in his 'Romeo Mode' right now...

"Hey, why did you kiss him! That was only meant for me!" Nagi said selfishly.

"Whatever Nagi." Sakuya said.

"..." Hayate rubs his blushing cheek then... "Hm..." He smiles... "Sa ta... *munch* Ah." He takes a 'Romeo Syndrome' then... "Sa, mate ne! Guys! I shall see you soon!" _Roll! Roll! _...He said rolling away in a skate shoes!

"See you soon Hayate-onii-chan!"

"SEE YA!" Everyone, the girls said, wataru is fuming with jealousy.

"That guy... I need to be like him!" He thought with determination and Isumi's mother notices it.

Meanwhile, at Hayate...

"...I have a home now... A home... where I can live with people who cherishes me..." He thought with delight... "A-tan... I'll bring you home too... I promise! I'll dedicate my life to that promise!"

End of Chapter 6

**Note: Well that's it. Next is Izumi... Then the last and final girl... Athena. Stay tune. Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 7 Romeo and Juliet

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Chapter 7: Romeo and Juliet...**

...In the past...

"Grr... grr..." ...A dog is ripping apart a bunny doll...

"No-! Give me back my doll...! That's the precious doll I got from papa!" ...A young girl begs the dog though her pleas fell upon deaf ears. "No-! I said don't eat it!"

"Hm? What's going on here...?" ...A young boy watches this scene unfolds then... he finds himself in... "Hm?"

"Someone help-!"

"Eh?" ...Younger Romeo and Younger Juliet meet... Face to face then...

"Grr..." The dog turns to the young Romeo then...

"You came to help me?" Young juliet asked then...

"Eh? Uh... no, I..."

"Are you just going to run away?" A voice said in his head...

"Huh...?"

"There's a crying girl in front of you... And you have strength to protect her... So why don't you fix that crybaby personality of yours Hayate...?" ...Though there's nothing wrong in crying or being a crybaby, crying is actually the best tears of medicine as they can express one's emotions, those who cannot cry or trying to hide it are pitiful ones who are on the wrong path. That someone might say "That's so sad. A woman that never cries..." ...Though that is another story...

"A-tan..."

"Gowl!" The dog lunges towards the girl...!

"Gehh-!" She covers herself then...!

_STRIKE! _"Stop harassing her you mud!" ...Hayate punched it on the face, and he is send flying on a tree.

"Yelp!"

"Haven't you heard the saying "Respect Women"!" ...Kids can be cute can't they?

"Grr..."

"Hey, lucky! Lucky! Where are you!" The owner calls the dog and it goes...

"Um... are you-" Romeo turns to Juliet then...

_...Hug... _"Uwaah!"

"Eh?" ...Two people meet by destiny... sort to speak.

"Uwaahh-! I was so scared!"

"Eh! Eh! Um..."

...After a while of comforting, sort to speak...

"Here, it's you bunny doll. It's a little messy, but it's still in shape." Romeo hands over the doll to Juliet.

"Thanks... Thanks for your help. But you were strong and cool there!"

"Eh?" ...Truth can give strength... to those who embrace it. Raw power means nothing. As in power that can only hurt... means nothing.

"Ah, for saving me, what kind of thanks giving should I give you?" Juliet asked playfully and lovely~

"Thanks giving? Uh no, thanks giving is a little-" ...His words, Romeo that is, fell upon deaf ears as...

"Hmm~" ..._Kiss..._

"Eh! Eh!" ...Romeo backs away from Juliet while covering his lips, that was kissed passionately.

"He he, daddy told me that this is the most pleasurable things in the world. Up until now, daddy has been number one for me, so when Izumi grows up, Izumi will be your bride! hehe!" ...She declared a marriage proposal... sort to speak.

"Ha ha..." ...The groom simply laugh it off while blushing.

"Hey, Izumi!" A voice calls out.

"Ah, that's Kotetsu-kun! Sa, I better go now, hey are you from Haru? We're on a field trip right now so... I don't see in the bus... What's your name?"

"Me? Boku wa... Ayasaki Hayate."

"Hayate... Hayata-kun! My name is Izumi! Nice to meet you my future groom!"

End of Flashback...

In the present...

..._Stroll... stroll...! _"Whoa, coming through!" ...Hayate, in his 'Romeo Mode', is doing some delivery while using his roller skates as he can passed by any neighborhood faster and doesn't have to deal with any traffic situations. He can also jump from roof to roof should he requires to. He's doing this as a way to earn money in his part-time job though he already has a million money, he does this as to 'get on' with life, as he prefers to work and help others rather then be comfortable in mansions, sort to speak. Many women in the area find him attractive because of that, he has flirted many Hakou Academy female students during his 'Romeo Mode' which sometimes they see him as a prince for Hinagiku, who is sort of like a princess in the famous institute. Right now, Hayate is delivering can goods, though he's not really hired, as he consider himself a "freeloader" who works non-hired, for he gets paid, but not really get hired, he still receive paychecks nonetheless. It's about his break time...

...Later, at Cafe Donguri...

"Hey, sis, what's your problem with me?" Kazuki Nishizawa, Ayumu's brother, is a patron of this cafe, and Ayumu...

"Hush! Don't bother me for a while! I need to deliver these to the customers!" ...As a waitress anyway. Most guys would just stare at how attractive she is, which sometimes make her brother worried.

"Ugh... Sis is too much for me..." ...He means she's more better than him.

_Keplunk. _"Hai, welcome, what can I- Guh!" Ayumu is taken by surprise by the patron who just comes in...

"Yo, Nishizawa-san!" ...It's Romeo...

"A-Ayasaki-kun! Wh-What are you doing here! Oh, d-did you came her as a customer? I-I..."

"...I'm on a brake actually, I am delivering some can goods as a part time delivery boy." He said. He's wearing his "detective prince" outfit of Shirogane Naoto by the way, which is the only clothing for him nowaday, though he doesn't mind if people would stop thinking that he's cosplaying, which he is not.

"I-Is that so?" She said blushing while looking away from him, he still remember that day when she kissed him, on the lips, at the top of the roof of their school where everyone saw that dramatic event in New Year, which was marked as the most greatest and romantic New Year celebration that they celebrated at their school, well Nishizawa's school that is as Hayate is no longer as student there. He plans to attend Hakou, though not as of yet, since there is a "homework" that he has to attend to... Which is rescuing someone who he knows quite well... despite not seeing her for ten years... "S-Sa, why don't I reserve you-"

...He grabs her. "You know I can't let you do that Nishizawa-san, ora, just do your regular work, I'll just sit around near the window where I can watch you and your beautiful face as my waitress~" He said winking at her... this is something what his 'Romeo Mode' would compels him to do...

"..." She blushes madly at that. "I-Is that so...! W-Well, what will be your order!"

"..." Her brother has noticed her reaction around the 'romeo'... "So, he's the one that Souya-san and the others were mentioning who my sister has a crush with... _Sigh. _I wish the one I have a crush with would notice me..." ...His crush, unfortunately, is none other that Nagi Sanzenin, who is madly in love with her 'romeo' Hayate. "_Sigh._"

"...Mind if sit in?" A patron asked for a permission to sit across him.

"Oh uh no, no problem."

"...Thanks." ...It's Kotetsu.

"So starwberry ice cream would do right Ayasaki-kun?" Nishizawa asked to which...

"Hm?" Kotetsu heard... "Ah... Love teacher?"

"Eh?" Kazushi asked on that.

"Oh, he's a love teacher." He said pointing the "detective prince".

"R-Really? Then..."

"Hm, he can teach about love, see? That waitress is already in love with him."

"Hehe, thanks Ayasaki-kun." ...He just complements on how beautifuly she serves by the way... which is again, one of his flirty habits when he's in his 'Romeo Mode', then he would smile warmly at that person... whoever it is he's referring to when he does that.

"See? Maybe we can learn from him." Kotetsu said

"R-Right..." Kazuki said. The two of them decide to follow Hayate on the way home... tonight, though Hayate doesn't really have a home, other than a tent, he frequently moves his tent whenever he wishes to, if it's because of a certain job of location since it might become to routey for him when he is on a delivery when going to a far away place.

...Later that night... At the streets of Tokyo...

"..." _Tap, tap... _Hayate right now, is on a job... by Leon-san's request of ridding a "demon" that is again, an agent of King Midas, the malevolent entity who is his sworn enemy for the incident of breaking up with his girlfriend ten years ago, right now, he takes notice that someone... or somebody has been following him... "..."

"..." ...Kotetsu and Kazuki. 'I don't get it, why does sister likes this guy... He's like the same as me only-' "Guh!"

"Waah-!" Both stop on their tracks as Hayate made a left turn and enter a club...

"...Why is he...?" Both asked for his intention to go inside but... _Keplunk. _They eventually followed him. ...There are a lot of rocking sound can be heard here, much to Kazuki's distress as he is not used to such things, though Kotetsu would just get slapped by a dancing girl for his misunderstanding of being flirtuous to them.

"Geez... Why do I always get slapped on the face for some traitorious women...? Hm?" He then spotted Hayate who is going to a table that is filled by a man and a half-sleeved woman. "Why is he...?"

"Hey~ Mind if I date you?" ...Hayate asked the woman.

_Toink! _Both Kotetsu and Kazuki fall down dumbfounded. "He's going for another girl!" They both said.

"Hm~ I don't know, I already have-" The woman said flirtuously but...

"Hey pal, go look for another date, this one's-" The man said, who he knows is hypnotized by this... wench... sort to speak, thanks to his 'Romeo Syndrome' so...

_Strike! _"...!" ...Both Kotetsu and Kazuki are surprised by what he did... He kicked the man on the jaw and knocked him out... Then, he and the woman proceeded to the back door... "What is he...?" Kazuki asked.

"Shh! We better go through." _Keplunk. _They both follow while...

"...Ugh... Ah...?" ...The man who got kicked wakes up from his stupor, sort to speak. "What the...? Ugh... Oh man... I must have drank too much." ...As was mentioned, he was hypnotized, and Hayate just kicked him on the jaw to wake him up... normally, he's against such methods of awakening someone from their derangeness, sort to speak, but seeing little he choice... he did so, though he only does this to men... and some to women, but rarely. He is a 'romeo' after all...

...Later, at the backroom... where the restrooms are...

..._Tap, tap... _Hayate and the woman proceed to a girls' restroom with Kotetsu and Kazuki on track then... "So... You think you can seduce a truthful guy huh...? Well you don't!" _Bang! Bang! _

"Huh...?" Both Kotetsu and Kazuki wonder on the gunshot, they look at each other for a specific reason for that so but...

_Keplunk. _"La la~" ...Hayate left playfully much to their sweat drops as he seem to have a good time there despite the gunshots.

"...?" ...Both decided to look inside the rest room... _Keplunk. _"Huh?" ...The woman is nowhere on sight... "..." _Tap, tap... _Looking further.

"She's not here!"

"Not here!" Both look at each cubicles for the woman to no avail...

"What gives? Where did that bitch go!" ...Kotetsu seem to have grudge for women for rejecting him... which is awkward for him... Unknown to him, to which Kazuki notices... "Huh?"

"Uh... K-Kotetsu-san..."

"Hm? Yeah? Oh." ...A security guard comes in with a stern look at them... His metal fists are ready to punish perverts who enter girls' restroom.

"Oh... H-Hey..." Kazuki waves his hand nervously then...

"H-Hey, dude, what's up?" ...Kotetsu runs up to Kazuki and waves at him nervously as well but...

"Hmph!" _STRIKKEE-!" _

"Gyyaaahh-!" ...Echoes of men screaming echoed in the club...

Meanwhile... at Hayate, who is walking at the streets of Tokyo...

"Hey, I eliminated the target, it was disguising itself as a woman in that club." He is contacting Leon-san by the way.

"Right, they're getting more and more anxious. You know... about that King's Jewel..."

"You mean this...?" He brings out the just cursed jewel... "What is this anyway?"

"That... is something that "King Midas" is after. As long you have that... You can be guarantee that you'll met her... very soon." ..."Her"... ...He knows exactly who that is... ...A-tan...

"..." ...'Am I fitted to meet her...?' ...He thought.

"...I wouldn't worry about it." Leon-san seem to have read through his thoughts... ...He has subsided from being his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment. "Sa, why don't you visit that lover of yours... that one in pink who is in front of you..."

"Huh...?" Looking upfront... it's Hinagiku... "...Hinagiku...-san?"

"Hm? Ah...!" ...She remembers what they did all night at the clock tower the other day... during her birthday. "H-Hayate-kun...! Wha- What a pleasant surprise to meet you here! Hehe... hehehe..." She said blushing while looking away from him while laughing nervously.

"Ah, are you shopping?" Hinagiku is carrying a shopping bag that is full of ingredients.

"Oh? Uh yeah, I was going on my way home so... s-so..." ...She wants her "husband" to accompany her... because apparently... they are "wed" as they did exchange rings on that clock tower room, student council room that is, and Hayate still has it on him... and he intends not to take it off... even if it means being polygamous. ...Leon-san was the one who suggested to take that path.

"Oh, is that so? Ja, why don't I accompany you?" ...He read her mind in a way.

"Gyaah-! Y-Yes...!" She said blushing madly at the thought of him and her sharing an umbrella, if it's raining that is, and that they are a couple... "S-Sa, would you...?"

"Ah, sure..." They both hold hands as that was what she intended to ask of him...

"..." She smiles with delight... and they made their way towards the Katsura residence...

...Later, at the just place...

..._Tap, tap. _...Here they are... as a couple, probably... "...S-So, let's go in." Hina go inside... as she put it as the "wife" is the first to enter... then... _Keplunk. _"T-Tadaima!"

"Ah, Hina-chan, okaeri- Eh?" ...Ms. Katsura has taken notice of her "husband".

"Sorry to intrude in." He said carrying groccery bags from Hinagiku's request. "Oh, hello there Katsura-san." He greeted the mother with a warm smile... which also made her blush, one can wonder how many times he did that to many women... like a 'romeo' that is...

"Hayate-kun... Why are you- Ah!" ...She seem delightened for some reason... Is she...? Thinking that...? "Hina-chan... Don't tell me..." ...She nudges at Hinagiku... her foster daughter as she is... "Did you... invited him to live with us...?" ...She said hoping for a "yes" answer.

"Eh! N-No! O-Okaa-san! Don't embarrass me like that!"

"...? Sa, I better leave now." ...'Romeo' said.

"Ah, Hayate-kun!" "Ara, leaving already...?" Both girls said with Ms. Katsura sounding disappointed.

"T-Thank you... For... helping me... out." Hinagiku said while blushing.

"...Hm. No problem." He said with again, a warm smile.

"By the way Hayate-kun, where do you live?" ...This may be one of Ms. Katsura's "strategy" sort to speak, to get her daugher, foster daughter that is, Hinagiku, to get closed to someone she both fond of having in her house, a girl acting masculine, and a romeo with a cute, bishounen face.

"Ah, Okaa-san, Hayate-kun is in a hurry, so he doesn't have time to-"

"I don't have a home I'm afraid." The 'Romeo' spoke up some sparking of hope for Ms. Katsura.

"Eh?" Both wonders on that.

"H-Hayate-kun...?" Hinagiku asked.

"I'm a drifter, sort to speak, I move from place to place, and I only stayed to get a job from various companies, but no need to worry about me, I'll find my way." ...Yup, those who are living in Truth always find their ways... Like this for one.

"R-Really...? Hm..." Ms. Katsura thinks then... "Ah!" ...A light bulb pops out her head. "Hayate-kun..." ...She suddenly prevents Hayate from leaving.

"...What is it?"

"Why don't you just live here with us?" ...She said getting closer to his face and winking.

"Eh?"

"EH!" ...Hinagiku snuffed at that. "O-Okaa-san?"

"Ara, since he doesn't have a home, I figure he must be getting lonely so I thought of allowing him to stay here."

"Eh? But..." ...A mental image of a "husband" and "wife" appear on her mind... Hinagiku that is. And it made her blush madly.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked.

"Ah, we could always use a boy's company, besides it's only me and Hina-chan here."

"Eh? What about... Katsura-sensei?"

"Oh? Yukiji...? She stays on apartments, she thinks she should live on her own. Personally, I would like her to stay with us but she's sort of stubborn. A guy like you would be a change of environment, don't you think so Hina-chan?" ...She said winking at her, foster daughter that is...

"O-Okaa-san! Th-That's...!"

"Hm... I might stay in." Hayate said. Which...

"Ontou?" "Eh?"

"Ah... that is, if you don't mind Katsura-san."

"Mochiro!" She holds his hands. "You'll be more than welcome here Hayate-kun, don't you think so Hina-chan?" ...She said as her eyes glimmer.

"..." And Hinagiku sweat drops. "Uh..."

"Sa, I'm gonna get my things from my tent." Hayate said.

"Tent...?" "Ah, Hayate-kun!"

"Yes, Hinagiku-san?"

"I... Uh... I'll help you!"

"Is that so?"

"Hm, I... I like to help you." She said smiling warmly and sweetly.

"...Hm. Arigatou-gozaimasu Hinagiku-san."

"N-No, it's nothing. Sa, let's go." ...It's decided... Hayate and Hinagiku will be living together... as "family"... Does this mean Hinagiku's name of family will be change into Ayasaki...?

...Later, at the streets of Tokyo...

..._Tap, tap... _The "couple" are walking together with Hinagiku frequently stealing a glance at her "husband" with him catching up but then she turns away... "...S-So, Hayate-kun, how do you feel about... living with us?"

"Personally, it's great, I don't usually have company, so it'll be great for me to live with you guys."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Ah... And Hinagiku."

"Hm? Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you." ...He said with a very warm smile with love and tender...

"...M-Me too... It was that day in the park... right?"

"Ah... I'll never forget that time."

"Hm, me too. Me too..." She'll make sure she won't forget that.

...At the park...

Hayate and Hinagiku are tearing his tent apart, sort to speak, as in removing it from the park. "You live here...? Hayate-kun?"

"Ah, I've been doing it for a long time now." 'I hope Leon-san knows that he shouldn't enter the Katsuras house this way...' Hayate is not on his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment by the way.

"Oh no need to worry about that."

"...? ...!" ...He is surprised to see Leon-san on a tree branch watching them. He gives a nod in which he will find a way to get to the Katsuras, if necessary, without being detected by the residents there, well this is Leon he can certainly do a lot of things... like concealing himself for one, and banishing without a trace. Like a ghost.

"Hayate-kun?" Hinagiku realized that he's been staring out for a while now.

"Oh uh nothing, sa, let's go."

"...?" ...Both finished anyway.

Later, back at the Katsura Residence...

"This room hasn't been used for a while now, you can use it Hayate-kun." Hinagiku leads Hayate to a room in the second floor that seems to be used by Hinagiku's foster father, who is working abroad it seems as that what is Ms. Katsura told him.

"This is your oto-san's room Hinagiku-san...?"

"Ah... It was once used by my sister, but she doesn't like living with us... She's annoying. Even though she's been given free service for us she keeps insisting of living on her own. _Sigh. _She's such a hard workaholic and drunkard to deal of."

"Oh... Sa, I'll go unpack."

"Hm, do so, sa, I'll go prepare dinner."

"Ah, do so, I'll be right there."

"Ah." Hinagiku left...

"Sa te..." Hayate turns to the door... _Keplunk. _"Hm..." ...Sounds comfortable enough, there's enough space for him to pack his stuff, most just sheet and some Shirogane Naoto, "Detective Prince" outfits. And that suitcase that is filled with million yen, he doesn't spend it much since he's not much of someone who spend their money on lousy things, sort to speak, Hayate is more like the type to lend money and work for it, this one he earns through all the savings he did to women in the area, and some he lend to those who cannot help themselves, he once gave a homeless guy 500 yen, and he tend to buy something that kids cannot buy, because of this deeds, he has become sort of popular in the streets, as he tries his best to help many people as he can, just like his brother Ikusa did a long time ago, speaking of which... he hasn't return from wherever he went... Hayate speculated that he got himself in a mess that it may take a while for him to return. "I wonder if he'll ever return..." He said as he laid his suitcase of money to a chair. Then... _Knock, knock... _"...? Hm? Did Hinagiku-san went back?" _Knock, knock... _There it is again... One can wonder who that is... "I'm coming." _Keplunk. _"Hinagi... -san..." ...It's Ms. Katsura, Hinagiku's foster mother.

"Ara, were you hoping that I was Hina-chan? Heehee, that's so sweet."

"..." ...He feels like her mother is really fond of him, not knowing what to do in this situation he walks up to his suitcase to find a 'Romeo Syndrome' to get him in a hot spot but...

_Tap... _He is patted on the shoulder with some... deadly aura, sort to speak. "Ara, have nothing to say to me? Heehee..."

"... *munch* Ah." ...He managed to take one then... "Not at all, Katsura-san, I would say that this room fits me fine." He said smiling at Hinagiku's foster mother. "And you three seem to be lively here." He refers to Hinagiku, her sister, Yukiji, and her, of course... though if Yukiji would to come here, he guesses on what her reaction will be.

"Oh yes... And we wouldn't mind having a boy, heehee, cute boy~ to live with us."

"Why thank you, you three are very special, I'll try to live up my end to the bargain to be with you guys no matter what."

"...Ara," She blushes at that. "It seems Hina's friends were correct about you... You're quite a charmer, heehee."

"Eh? Friends?"

"Hm, her friends in student council."

"...! Oh, them..." He remembers the trio: Izumi, Risa and Miki, Hinagiku's comrades sort to speak in the student council room, though he sometimes wonder on the heck were they able to retain their positions there despite those three being playful all the times with only Izumi and Hinagiku taking their jobs seriously while the other two are... well... "laid-back" would be the best description if one is respectful... like Hayate, for one. ...Though that is just mincing through words. "Well, I'm glad I'm becoming known to Hinagiku-san's friends, I would be lonely without them... and Hinagiku-san."

"Heehee, I get it, I get it." ...She means the joke she mean... but he's referring to how many rich people he has made friends with. ...Something like him he sometimes find hard to believe... Well Truth, as in Love, will find its way to many people, and most often, to those you don't come across everyday. "Sa, why don't we eat dinner together Hayate-kun? Hina-chan has already prepared it. Heehee, and who knows... I might sneak in while you are bathing."

"..." He does not know if that is meant to be a warning or a flirt but... "...Hm." ...He merely gives a thumbs up and a smile to which she giggled, thinking she's kidding... but she's not.

Later... After dinner...

..._Splaash... splaash. _'Hayate-kun, why don't you take a bath after dinner?'. As Hinagiku suggested, Hayate decided to take a bath, he got his 'Romeo Syndrome' in the side just in case something happens by the way. "Hm... I'll be living here from now on huh?" ...He's in his 'usual' personality as in he's not in his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment. "...I wonder what I should do for my shift tomorrow...?" ...He wonder on his part time shift of delivery service tomorrow then... _Cllkkt. _"Huh?" ...Someone comes in... wearing a towel. "Gyah-...!" ...It's Ms. Katsura.

"Ara, you seem to be enjoying yourself. heehee~"

"K-Katsura-san! Wh-What are you doing here...? Did you... Did you came looking for something! Th-Then, which is it? A shampoo? A soap?" He nervously looks around for that 'something' he thinks he's looking for but... _Splaash... _"Guh!" ...Ms. Katsura goes in the bath.

"I'll be joining you, let us talk shall we?"

"Gyaahh-!" ...This is an awkward situation... it's like a mother-in-law trying to get to know her son-in-law... sort to speak.

...A moment later...

"..." ...Hayate did a lot of talking as Katsura-san fixes his hair with a towel and bathes him in shampoo then pours him some water all over his body with a bucket. The most questions she asked is about when exactly did he meet Hinagiku, what are his preferrence of girls to which he answers he has none as in he'll accept anyone, and what are his plans for schooling... to which he didn't give an answer as there is a certain 'homework' he needs to work on... something he needs to redeem himself, or at least he thinks he has a redemption to do to a certain a girl... oh, and the last question is when and where exactly he was abandonned by his parents, as in it's a reminder of what happened to Hinagiku, and Ms. Katsura could not help but think that it may be destiny that those two child who were abandonned by their parents are living with her right now, who she adores very much~.

"I see... so you were abandonned by your pitiful parents during Christmas."

"Hai... That was uh..." ...The Fateful day in which he begun a journey towards redemption... and a chance to meet new people, rich people to be precise, who he may have an influence with as in he's changing them for the better, as in Nagi, who is quite angry most of the time, is now caring towards Maria as in she now understand Love itself and how to treasure it in the people around you, Sakuya enjoys comedy that does not involve someone getting hurt... well, unless they are mafia or yakuza syndicates that is, and if it means that 'someone' who will get hurt is someone who is 'bad' in her book, and Wataru... he's doing his best to become an 'apprentice romeo' of the 'romeo'... and Saki seem to admire him for teaching her young master a thing or two about being a gentleman... though her young master find it a thousand times difficult due to his boasting of pride... which is of ego that is... Tonight is...

"Hayate-kun?"

"...!" ...That was Hinagiku's voice... 'H-Hinagiku-san...!" ...Hayate submerged to the water as in to hide from her... Her shadow can be seen on the certain.

"Oh my..." ...Ms. Katsura doesn't seem to worry as... well...

"Hayate-kun, are you still bathing?"

"H-Hai! I... uh... I'm almost done and uh...!"

"Heehee..." ...Ms. Katsura is having fun inside with him... sort to speak. She continues rubbing his hair as in fixing it then pouring more shampoo then... _splaash... _Pours in some water on him but decided that she won't reveal herself to her daughter, foster daughter that is.

"I see, ja, once you're finished call me, okay? I'll be in the living room watching T.V."

"H-Hai..." _Chu. _...He received a kiss on the cheek by Ms. Katsura. "..." ...This is embarrassing moment for a son-in-law and a mother-in-law... though only for the son... sort to speak.

...Later... at the living room...

_...Tap, tap. _"Ah, Hinagiku-san, you can use the bath now."

"Oh, hai. Sa, you can make yourself at home." Hinagiku stands up from the sofa that is across the T.V. then...

"Hai..." Hayate sits on it as replacement... sort to speak. There is still a towel around his neck that Ms. Katsura used on him while he was bathing. Amidst his comfort however...

"Eh? Okaa-san? What are you doing in the bath...?"

"...!" ...This embarrass and alarmed Hayate.

"Ara, I just decided to take one." ...Her mother said.

"Eh? But didn't Hayate-kun...?" ...Here it comes.

"Ara, if you want, I'll let you and Hayate-kun have bath together~ Heehee."

"Eh-EH! O-Okaa-san!"

"Heehee~." ...Her mother left playfully.

"Geez... That Okaa-san..."

"..._Sigh._" ...Hayate sighs in relief in the sofa, he didn't have to take a 'Romeo Syndrome'...

...Later, at the so-called 'now' room of Hayate... who once belongs to Yukiji, Hinagiku's sister...

"Ah... Today was certainly... a great day." He said, the now resident of this room that is, as he finds the right words to describe the earlier events this day... Well actually, at first in the morning up to the afternoon, he was delivering some can goods, then he found another minion of King Midas and dispatched it, then... he finds himself here, a new home. ..._Riing. riing... _ "Hm? This is..." ...It's probably Leon-san.

"Hey, so how's new home?" ...Yup, it's him.

"Leon-san? What is it? I'm about to go to sleep."

"Yeah... I know, but before that... I thought I might fill you in in an info..."

"Info? What is it...?"

"A cult is on the rise..."

"...? Cult?"

"Ah... The cult of... King Midas."

"...!" ...Now that's info... shocking info that is. "Cult? What kind of cult?"

"Not exactly a cult, as in a group of people... It's more like.. well... a group of monsters that worship King Midas is on the rise... One of them is nearby the area..."

"...Who?"

"...Some monster I'm sure, as for its description... That's something you will see... soon. Just don't forget to bring your "best friend" soon when you confront it. Oh by the way..."

"...What?"

"...That girl you have been longing for... She's here."

"...! What...?"

"She's here in Japan."

"...!" ...Now this is both an exciting and shocking news... "Wh-Where...?"

"I can't tell you... yet, tomorrow though... you will meet "her" to prepare you for what is to come."

"...?"

_Knock, knock. _"Hayate-kun? Are you awake?" ...It's Hinagiku's voice.

"Oh, uh. Sorry, coming." Hayate hungs up.

...Somewhere else...

"Tch, love business huh...? Oh well..." Leon-san is sitting on a rooftop(He can pop up out of nowhere) as he was calling Hayate.

Back to Hayate... and his "wife"...

"Hinagiku-san? What is it?"

"Uh... O-Okaa-san left for somewhere... she said she has something to buy..." ...She left them to have a private time probably... A mother would do that for her daughter... and son, as she considers it. ...Even foster mothers do that for their foster daughters... and probably foster son if she would adopt him.

"Oh...? Is... that so...?"

"Ah... Ah... Can I... talk to you...?"

"Oh uh sure. I can spare a few moments before going to bed..."

"Hm... hm." ...Both sit on a sofa... "Ne, Hayate-kun, do you remember when we first met...?"

"...Ah, it was at the park when I healed your leg." ...Even though he was in his 'Romeo Mode', he was awake as the 'Romeo Syndrome' simply removes his fears as in exchange for risking one's life, one can have invincible strength and power... and determination. "So you still remember that...?"

"H-Hm, and I... I remember what happened at my birthday..."

"...O-Oh..." ...Both blushes at that reminincing... of what they did together in the clock tower at night... what a sexy scene that was if it was a drama show in a television... "I... uh... "...Though Hayate this time has been relying on his 'Romeo Mode', he can show an ability without using it now and then... then... "Hinagiku-san..."

"H-Hai...?"

...He shows her his ring... that "marriage ring" that the two of them put on then... "I'll protect you, even if it means my life, I'll definitely protect you, from anyone...!" ...He said standing up with a fierce determination... a "husband" would do anything for his "wife" anyway...

"...H-Hai... Arigatou, Hayate-kun." ...Though Hinagiku was once prideful, it was because of the negative experiences she experienced during childhood... Now she can embrace Truth as in to become her true self... Though people desire many things, they have no idea that the thing that they truly long for is love... as in Truth, Truth is invincible such as in the other word for it is that Love is invincible. "N-Ne...?"

"Hm, what...?"

"Do you..." ...She decided to flirt with him a little... well actually, to the extreme would be the best description... "..." ...She slightly opens her sleeve which sort of reveals the top part of her bra...

"...!" ...Hayate blushes at that.

"Heehee." ...She giggles at his reaction and that sort of made him frightful of her intent... of mischivious that is... "Ne..." She stands up...

"Wh-What...?"

"Do you... want to spend quality time together...?" ...She gained the courage to ask this since she still remember their time together in the clock tower... "Heehee..." ...She removes her top... with only the bra that is left...

"...*gulp*..." ...Hayate knows that this is gonna be a long night... well... the moon will bless them... again.

...The next day...

"_Sigh... _I had a long night..." ...He slept pretty much late at around 2:00 a.m. last night... He seems to be lacking of energy because of that. He's doing his delivery job by the way. "Now then, my next delivery is..."

"Oh man... That Izumi, what the hell is her father is making her do?"

"...Hm?" He heard familiar voices... it's Risa and Miki, two members of the trio group, sort to speak, they are Hinagiku's group when they are in student council room. "You guys..."

"Hm? Hayata-kun!" Risa calls him out.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ah well... It's... complicated."

"Why is it? I'll try to help out if I can."

"Hmm..." Both Risa and Miki whisper. "This guy is a player isn't he?"

"Ah, maybe he can help Izumi out of her dad's stupor?"

"Hmm... Maybe, but... Hayata-kun is attracted to me isn't he...?" ...Or maybe it's the other way around.

"..." Miki thought that.

"Oh well, it can't be help, but I may answer his feelings in some other time."

'You really are an idiot...' Miki thought.

"...What are you guys talking about?" Hayate, the benefector, sort to speak, asked.

"Oh nothing at all Hayata-kun~ But I may go out with you once with once a while." ...Risa is captivated to Hayate in some degree by the way.

"...?" ...To which he doesn't know... at least not now anyway, though in his 'Romeo Mode'... the idea might come to him in an instant as it will... well, during his 'Romeo Mode' the Truth comes to him wholy as if revealing everything... well, that is for another time as...

"Anyway, we need your help concerning Izumi." Miki said.

"Huh? Segawa-san?"

"Ah, I see you're still "honorable" as they say, you might as well be the perfect candidate for Izumi-chan's affection." Miki said sounding dramatic and sincere.

"Really...?" Risa asked of that, it maybe of jealousy or not... depends on her that is if she would persue love or just a little bit of romance.

"Ah, so, you wanted to come with us at her house?"

"Oh uh sure."

"Hm, let's go." The three of them head for the house of the rich eletrical business family that is own by none other than Izumi's father... who is in fact wed until... well until... the deceased mother passed away and... they are left alone with only Izumi being the only girl or female member of the family... and who knows if he plans to get remarry again... though considering the background, as Risa and Miki describe of her father, he seem to be loyal to the deceased wife and he plans to look after Izumi with all of his arsenal... his money that is, as she is perhaps more important than anything else in his life... what a loyal father... well, as Izumi and her friends would describe it, an idiot also as he refuse to let Izumi just... well... date any guys... That goes the same to Kotetsu, her fraternal twin brother, as he wants him to watch over her for the rest of her life as a butler to their family. Rich family that is... as for happy... well, it depends on Izumi as she may be the source of happiness for them as she is cheerful, and who knows what type of personality her father bears... maybe an overprotective one...? Or a... brutal tyrant...? Izumi would often laugh at that suggestion should someone ask. She may love him as he taught her many things, like kissing for one as one of the greatest, pleasurable thing in the world... though one would imagine if this father of hers must be really fond of kissing her for that lesson... that type of lesson that perhaps want their children to get a guy or girl as partner then kiss... But enought about that, the three goes to the house of Segawas then...

...Later, at the gates of the Segawas...

"...This is it?" Hayate asked, he is quite bewildered at the place, it's huge such as the mansion of Nagi... and that Hakou Academy, which he sort of expected from a rich family... "*munch* Ah." To ensure his safety, he took a 'Romeo Syndrome' to stay truthfully.

"Ah, this is the place, and Izumi should be in... that is..." Risa trails off...

"If she is still under her father's pressure of cosplaying that is." Miki said.

"Eh? Cosplaying?" Hayate asked.

"Ah... as a maid."

"...? Maid?"

"Yup, that's right, people like him tends to do that as it his way of 'showing love' for his daughter... _Sigh. _And it is because of that we couldn't get to the arcade of romance earlier." ...Ah yes... the arcade... a place where one can play a dating sim game...

"Oh..." ...Hayate quickly realize the situation as the 'Romeo Mode' input the info on his mind, like water that is fitting a bucket, then he realizes that they are disappointed that in there, in the arcade, that it requires three people to enter as the game set put three characters that will be girls, to their choosing if they desire to, or boys, who will go on an highschool and date... well, this is similar to a visual novel game actually, as in the main character gets involved with various girls in the story. ...Those two, Risa and Miki, kinda see that in Hayate, as they are quite attracted at that quality of his. "Sa, I'm ready whenever you guys are." He said referring to when they will enter the house, mansion, sort the least...

"Ah, sure, let's go." Miki said.

"Right. ...But, we have to be careful of the "security" of this place..." Risa said wearily.

"Eh? Security?" Hayate asked.

"Ah, you see... whenever someone comes in..." She begun to explain as they walk in... Then...

"INTRUDERS-!"

"Whoa!" _Whoosh! Crash! _...Hayate managed to grab both Miki and Risa out of the way of the attacking "defense"... Kotetsu.

"What are you doing here! State your- Huh? Ah, Love teacher!" ...He refers to Hayate.

"...Kotetsu-san."

"Kotetsu? Ah, you're Izumi's brother." Miki said.

"Fraternal twin if you may." Kotetsu said sounding gracefully but...

"Ah, Kotetsu-kun~ We have visitors?~ Come on in, we-" ...It's Izumi... but... "Gyaah-! Y-You guys...!" ...She's wearing a maid outfit as Miki said earlier.

"Segawa-san?"

"Izumi?"

"Whoa, wow, I didn't know you look good at that, you look like a Neko character." Risa commented much to the latter's dismay.

"Gyaah-! You can't see me like this!" Izumi runs away teary... sort to speak, out of embarrassment that is.

"O-Oi! Segawa-san!" 'Romeo' comes after 'Juliet'...

"Way to go Hayata-kun! Go cheer her up!" ...The "cheerleaders" Risa and Miki cheer as Risa said that.

"W-Wait, you can't go in...! The old man will...!" Kotetsu said as...

"Oi, Kotetsu, what's with all the commotion? Ah!" ...Stinger Segawa, Izumi's father, well, Kotetsu too, but sometimes he does not consider him so for... well, she treats Izumi more nicely than him, so... "If isn't Izumi's closest friends."

"Ah... yeah, sir, we... " They turn to Hayate who gives chase to Izumi in maid outfit then... "Hm...!" Risa gives him a thumbs up of "We'll take care of things here!" while Miki sweat drops on the gesture.

"...Hm!" Hayate returns the thumbs up with his own. Then...

"Ah you see sir, your daughter is..."

"Hm?"

...All the while...

"Hey, Segawa-saan!"

"Gyaah-! L-Leave me alone Hayata-kunn~!" ...'Romeo' and 'Juliet' are having tug game at the back yard... sort to speak. "I can't let you see me like this!"

"But...! If you keep running like that...! I'll be able to- No, not just me, but your panties are showing!" ...Yup, that's what he intended to say to her.

"Eh? G-Gyaahh-! Hayate no ecchi!"

"Ha ha... Yes, I... I'm sorry..." He said blushing a bit, but then it quickly disappears... as he is in his 'Romeo Mode', though despite that, he can still blush at the attractive figures... of women from time to time. ...Worst part of it is... "Eh? Uh..." ...He blushes again... That is because his 'Romeo Mode' have subsided for now. "E-Eh... S-Segawa-san... Don't you think..."

"Wh-What...?"

"Don't you think... you should hurry back to your normal clothing?"

"Uh well... I-I wish it's that easy but... Dad is..."

"The old man has been fuming with affection." ...Kotetsu comes through the bushes with a bruise on his right cheek.

"Kotetsu-kun!" "Kotetsu-san..."

"That old man has been like this ever since we failed to prepare at that princess(Hinagiku) birthday, and he has been fuming saying "You failed huh! Pathetic! Wear a maid outfit as punishment!" and I've been like a delivery boy for almost a week because of that!"

"Uh well... D-Dad loves you and..."

"No he doesn't. And that's why..." He turns to Hayate and walks towards him... "Please teach me how to fall in love Love master!" ...He begs while holding his hands.

"...Huh?" ...He can tell this guy is a maniac so... "Uh well... C-Can you tell me what's been happening to Segawa-san?"

"Oh Izumi?" He lets go... "Well to put it in a way of better understanding... I think she's a sufferring a change of something."

"Change?"

"Ah, like something has triggered within her attitude, she's been acting all gloomy instead of being cheerful as always."

"Gyaah-! Stop spouting things like that Kotetsu-kun!" The younger twin said. "You don't understand anything anyway Kotetsu-kun! Come on, Hayata-kun! Let's leave him alone!"

"Ah, Segawa-san!" She drags Hayate.

"O-Oi! Dammit, I need Love master to teach me how to fall in love!"

"Uh well... That's-" "Who would want to fall in love with someone like you!" That's the words that came from Hayate and Izumi as they headed to her room... well, it's Izumi dragging Hayate that is.

Meanwhile... At the hall, long hall, of the first floor...

"Hey, are you sure abou this...?" Miki asked Risa, who told Izumi's father that they wish to get used to the mansion's layout, which is obviously a lie, as they only wish to let Hayate take care of Izumi's sudden change of attitude from cheerful to gloomy according to Kotetsu.

"Ah, I'm sure Hayate-kun can take care of this for us."

"Hm you sure put a trust on him."

"Ah well... For someone like me... Even I can feel affection for once and a while..."

"..." 'Really...?'

"Hm." ...She seems to have read her thoughts as she nods.

"-And this here, oi, are you still listening?" Stinger explains the layout of this place.

"Oh, a-ah, sure... we undertand." ...They didn't understand anything. "By the way sir, what is this?" She points a large portrait of a younger Izumi playing on a grassy place.

"Ah that... That's my memorable memory of teaching Izumi about kissing... About how sweet it would be for her to kiss her beloved dad like me..."

"..." Both sweat drops... 'Fatherly concern huh...?'

"Uh... What if would like this... That if... your daughter... should she fall in love someone... What would you do?"

"I will kill that someone of course."

"..." Both sweat drops, even though he's smiling, there is a deadly aura of murder coming from him when getting to that subject. "Hey, should we continue?" Risa asked in a whispering tone...

"Ah... It's too late to turn back. Besides... With the coming of events right now... It seems Hayata will be doing another crazy stunt here today... just like that one in Hina's birthday."

"Ah, sou dau ne... I guess Hayata-kun really wants to impress me... I guess it can't be help."

"..." Miki sweat drops at her assumption. "You're really are an idiot."

"What's that!"

...Meanwhile, at Izumi's room...

"Ah, so this is room Segawa-san... There are sure a lot of stuff toys around." Hayate commented on the large number of stuff toys on the surrounding of the room. ...One bunny doll however caught his interest... and focus. "...?" ...It looks familiar due to it being all messed up...

"Ha ha... yeah, my dad bought them all for me, so they can be played by me and Kotetsu-kun, but he doesn't want to so I kept them all for myself ha ha..."

"...I see." He sweat drops at the thought of Kotetsu playing dolls. 'Is that guy homo or something...?' He grabs the bunny doll and examines it... Truth to be told, he sensed a wicked aura around the Segawa residence... He thought it might that "cult" that Leon-san mentioned, and when he sensed it in his 'Romeo Mode' he couldn't help but come here... About the doll... "..." He thought by being in his 'Romeo Mode' might stir up some memories that were forgotten to him so he decided to take one 'Romeo Syndrome'... "...Huh?" ...He seems to have remembered something... the sound of a dog... a girl screaming 'someone help me!' and an advice from someone he loves... "A-tan... What are...?" He keeps staring at the bunny doll then... "By the way, Segawa, what is- Ah." ...He seems to have caught her while changing... which is embarrassing, this time, even though in his 'Romeo Mode', he blushes at the sight of her.

"Gyaah-! Hayata-kun! I'm in the middle of a changing process here, so don't look over here!"

"...S-Sorry..." He turns around blushing then it quickly disappears... along with his 'Romeo Mode'... which is not good... since...

"If you stare here Hayata-kun, I'll... I'll get mad!"

"..." He sweat drops at that. "...This is not good, I must have spend a lot of effort of remembering that during my other "me"... " ...That is a term he refers to his 'Romeo Mode' to which it doesn't really change him into another person but rather, it removes all of his fear to which he can act accordingly to Truth, and in which he will be respectful and gentle to anyone, specifically women and that... that shows what a true self is to a person... that is how the 'Romeo Syndrome' works, over time, Hayate may not necessary use it once he has fully developed his personality "Hm... Was that something...? Ten years ago...? If I don't remember I must have been through hell to forget that... well... ' ...Yeah, he's been through hell alright... Being breaking up with someone he fell in love for the first time... and not only that, he wasn't able to keep up with his big brother, Ikusa, who he admire so much, only for him to disappear and let him pend for himself and endure his parents abusing of him... Through those hardships however... is one can grow mature... and reliable... and those who do not give up... will eventually be gifted and blessed by the Truth, as in Love, and will be grant eternal salvation... and dreams and wishes fulfilled..."By the way, Segawa, when did you- Ah..." ...He is about to witness an evolution of changing through sleeve then through bra... sort to speak.

"Gyaah-! Hayata-kun, you're a pervert!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm gonna leave your room for a while!" _Keplunk! ...Slam! _...He slammed the door shut afterwards... "_Sigh... _Oh man... but," 'That aura that I sensed earlier... King Midas huh...? Hm... Okay'. "*munch* Ah." ...A 'Romeo Syndrome' then... "Time for me to get to work, heehee." ...He said fixing his hat, barret hat, then proceed on with his 'Romeo procedure' as in scanning the place first and be observant of your surrounding, like a detective, for you can detect something no one can should you rely too much on your instincts and feelings. ...This is common for most detectives as they tend to get information faster and more reliable than analytical thinking. "Hm... If this presence is here... He may be..." ...He may be summoning an avatar of King Midas... again. This will be the fourth time should that happen.

"Ah, love master!" ...The "homo" as he put it comes. "What brings you here? Did you and Izumi talked now?"

"Ah, Kotetsu-san, tell me, have there been any strange visitors lately?"

"...? Strange visitors? You mean other than Izumi's friends?"

"Ah."

"Well... Hm... Nah, I couldn't think of any, but wait... I think someone fit that description..."

"Eh? What? Really? Tell me, what is it! Come on!"

"Whoa relax man, this person that I'm talking about is, I think, an homeless sicko who keeps saying that we should bow before a "King" or something... I don't know, I don't remember much of it other than it said it will punish those who rebel against the "King", what kind of nonsense he was spouting though as..."

"I see... Hm... Tell me, where did he go?"

"Hm? That guy in a black hood? Well..."

"What? ...Black hood?"

"Ah, he was wearing a black hood. The strange part though, he entered in within the residence without even asking for my permission! How rude! Well adding to that, when I gave chase to him, he summoned a dragon... I think... and I got knocked unconcious after that... The next thing I knew it... I was lying on the grass sleeping, I got chewed out by the old man because of that because he thinks I slack of. Oh man that annoying guy really..."

"...A dragon...? Hmm..." ...Hayate remembers a certain dragon that he fought alongside Isumi and Sakuya, well, actually it was him mostly fighting all the time and then he dispatched it himself... and the avatar of King Midas who summoned it. "Hmm... Say is there some huge place around the mansion?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that all of the sudden? If you're asking that, there is one place where there is a pit where the annoying old man put all those who has a crush on Izumi and those she had a crush on to that kind of place to "test" them out even though he probably planning to kill them in the first place and..."

"I see... Ja, tell Segawa-san I'll be off for a while." _Whoosh! _

"O-Oi!"

_Keplunk. _"Hayata-kun? Eh? Kotetsu-kun? What are you doing here?" Izumi comes out of her room.

"Eh! I-Izumi... Wh-What are you doing in that outfit!" ...He refers to her outfit that seems to be for wedding... sort the least.

"Eh? Well... There wasn't any appropriate clothing I can put on so..."

"Ah...! L-Love master has... Has he planned to marry Izumi!" ...So misunderstandable... that is common for those who weak minds who tend to judge others without really understanding their personal background. "Guh... I've been... I've been outtrumph again!"

"Eh? Kotetsu-kun? What are you murmuring?"

"That's it... If it comes to this, I'll just have to force you to teach me how to fall in love Love master!"

"Eh?" Izumi is taken by his stupidity and bluntness then... _Whoosh! _"K-Kotetsu-kun? Hey, wait up! What do you mean by that!" ...And so, the chase begins for the three, Hayate, the 'romeo', Izumi, 'Juliet', and Kotetsu... a nobody, sort to speak.

...Meanwhile, at a camera room...

"-And this here, is the command room for all the surveilance of this place! Ha Ha!" ...Stinger boasted on the place's layout much to Risa and Miki's sweat drops.

"So... This is where you monitor the entire mansion?" Risa asked as Miki stare at one of the surveilance camera that shows an hallway... a long one.

"Yes, this is also where I can keep an eye out on any bastard who may lay a touch on my beloved Izumi!" ...Again, both sweat drops then...

"Hm?" ...Miki spotted Hayate running... in that hallway that is being shown on one of the screens... follow by Kotetsu... then Izumi... "Hey..."

"Hm? What is it?" Risa takes a look as well then... "Huh? H-Hayata-kun...? Izumi...?"

"Eh? What is it?" ...Stinger looks as well, much to their sweat drops of awkwardness and a sense of danger... "Who the..." ...He is mainly focused on Hayate, who is running ahead the two of his children then...

"Oi, love master! I know you're going to marry Izumi!" Kotetsu yelled while running then...

"Huh?" "What?" ...Risa and Miki asked... and so is Stinger, angrily...

"Eh...? Eh!" ...Izumi is caught unaware of that question as she runs... "K-Kotetsu-kun... Wh-What are you saying!"

"Admit it! You're in love with Izumi right! Teach me how to fall in love as well!" Kotetsu yelled at the "love master" as he put it while he gives chase.

"Urusai! I love your daughter more than you!" ..."The love master" has spoken... though by love, not really romantically... yet, but as for a friend who he cares very much...

"Eh..." ...Izumi stops dead at her track while blushing madly...

"Eh...?" Risa and Miki as well while sweat dropping... while...

"That... That punk... Is he...?" ...Stinger is fuming with steam of rage... Very flamable rage...! "Is he trying to steal my sweet Izumi away from me!" ...Is this a Romeo and Juliet story...?

"Uh no... I think Hayata-kun is-"

"Hayata? That's his name? HE'S DEAD MEAT!" ...Flames of rage...

"..." Both girls sweat drops again. "Now what...?"

"I don't know..." Miki said.

...Back to the three...

"Wait, love master!"

"K-Kotetsu-kun, what do you mean by that...!" ...Izumi refers to when he said Hayata wishes to marry her... though in a misunderstanding way because of her marriage outfit.

"Wait up!"

"Urusai! I got a job to do, so stay out of my way!" "Love master" said as they arrive at the pit. ...This is certainly a pit as there are lava below... "Hm... This place would be the perfect place for..."

"What is it? Is it for marriage? This place?"

"Kotetsu-kun! Stop jumping to stupid conclusions and imaginations!"

"Urusai! Someone like you...! Who has many admirers and I don't...! The agony...!" ...Kotetsu pulled off a dramatic act of agony which causes both Hayate and Izumi to sweat drop. She knew he could not find himself a proper woman so he's depressed.

"K-Kotetsu-kun..."

"So, you are Ayasaki Hayate."

"...!" ...A new voice said. Looking upfront is... In the platform stone above is...

"I've been meaning to meet you, bearer of light! ha ha!" ...A hooded fellow... with a hallow voice of a demonic tone...

"Hey, who the hell are you teme!" Kotetsu demanded then...

"Heehee, I don't see any point why I should answer your question human, the one I'm only interested on is him!" He said pointing Hayate.

"...!" ...Which shocked Kotetsu again, causing him to believe that the "love master" really attracts people... like him. "Th-This is incredible... His aura is unbeatable."

"H-Hayata-kun... Wh-Who is he...?"

"Sa... Hey, you, are you working for King Midas? *munch* Ah." He said taking another 'Romeo Syndrome' to improvise time.

"Heehee, sou dau, I am here... to deliver you guys a message..." He said in a demonic voice again.

"...?" Hayata and Izumi listen attentively while Kotetsu murmurs about something being in love... with the same gender, which is insanity by the way... he really is a maniac... someone Hayate grosses out since he has every right to... that is everyone who is decent has a right to.

"This place... no, this world..." The hooded figure raises both his hands then... "Will soon face the eternal blessing of the royal garden and free it from its cycle of negativity! For so long, humans have become victim of their own negativity and foolishness... now, everything will come to an end, and everything will be reverted back to nothing! Ha ha ha! Where we all live happily!"

_Draw! _"You're insane! There's no way your "Royal Garden" can save anyone!" ...He remembers the Royal Garden... The place where he met Athena, the woman he loves... that cursed place... that is filled with demonic influence... it is a "jewel of the gods" they say... though that may be a delusionary view of it as the Royal Garden holds power beyond everyone's knowing... though it cannot really rival that of Love. As in Truth is invincible, and no matter how many times and how hard delusions may try... Truth will always save people... those who embrace it that is... and that is the problem here... as people lost sight of Truth and become ignorant, not knowing that their actions can consume them... That is 'Hell' as they put it, as in someone living in delusion will have a hellish life and suffering while they are still alive...

"Heh, as I expect that of a fool who is blinded by light."

"Hmph, I could say you the same thing, you are blinded by your own darkness, and instead of mocking us, why don't you try to prove your words when you're dead!" ...He holds his grip tightly on his scimitar.

"Whoa..." Kotetsu is even more impressed now at the 'romeo'... which is bad, because his insanity will increase.

"Hayata-kun..." Even Izumi... He remembers someone like this... ten years ago... He sees him as him... 'Could it be... Hayata-kun is...? N-No... If he's that boy... then...' She blushes madly at that thought. "B-But... this is Hayata-kun... he couldn't be..."

_Keplunk! _"Hey you punk!" ...Speaking of the devil, here comes the executioner, Stinger that is, with a white shining armor of a knight and a spear, with Risa and Miki following behind him. "I found you... I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON IZUMI!" ...He points his spear towards Hayate... the "punk" he's referring.

"...You are?" He asked.

"Oi, old man, what do you think you're doing? This is a pit where..." Kotetsu said but...

"Sou dau! I challenge you punk! I'm here for Izumi's sake!" Stinger yelled to which Risa and Miki severely sweat drop.

"..." Hayate turns to them, he gestures by pointing at Stinger in which he is asking if they try to hold him at bay until he could talk to Izumi. They answered with a silent and stern nod. "I see... Ja, *munch* Ah." ...He takes another 'Romeo Syndrome'. "You guys did your best, leave ther rest to me." He said giving them a thumbs up and a flashy smile.

"Ah... I'll be supporting you, oh, and Miki too that is." Risa said blushing to which Miki, her friend, sweat drops.

"...You idiot." She thought as she thinks of her friend as an idiot for thinking that Hayate, the 'romeo' has feelings for her.

"Sa te..." He turns to the hooded figure. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but this battle will be between you and me." ...He said with an overconfident expression.

"Ah, I couldn't agree more light-bearer. I shall summon forth the creatures of the darkness and deal with you... personally! Ha ha!" The hooded figure said raising his right arm towards Hayate. Which...

"HEY~~! YOU PUNK! I'M YOUR ENEMY! FACE ME AND-" Stinger said while...

"Oi, old man! Look out!" Kotetsu yelled then...

_Ablaaze...! _"Grooaarr!" ...! A flame dragon comes out of the lava! 

"Gyaah-!"

"Whoa!" "Ah!" The trio screamed in terror of the sight of it.

"Grooaarr!" _Ablazze...! _It fires a fire ball, which is huge by the way, at Stinger.

"Oi, oyaji, look out!" "Dad!" The Segawa siblings yelled then...

"Hmph!" _Whoosh! _

_Boom! _"Hn!" ...Hayate managed to catched him and flies him out of there.

"Hey! Why are you rescuing me!" He yelled at his savior despite saving him from certain death and scorching... sort to speak.

"I don't wish to see you hurt... for your child's sake."

"Ah..." ...He means Izumi... which she is touched. But...

"Ah..." Kotetsu mistook it for him... which is quite annoying... for someone delusional... longing for love... but ended up using their ego on it... which is bad because if one does not manuever their ego properly, it can lead to insanity... Like him.

"Go Hayata-kun!" Risa cheered while... "Yaay..." ...Miki cheered as well but gloomy in expression with a flag with Hayate's face on it, small flag that is.

"Alright... Ja, let's go you freak!" _Whoosh! Whoosh...! _Time for a showdown...! Hayate vs the hooded figure! He jumps towards him through the rock platforms then...!

"Gladly human... Hiyaarrggh-!" _Ablaaze...! Ablaaze! _

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" Two dragons!

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" Three more!

"Tch! Hiyaa-!" _Slice! Flaash...! _Hayate sent out waves of light energies on the two, while his angel wings emerged out of his back!

"Whoa!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "What the...!"

"Hmph," ...Everyone is amazed at that as Hayate draws an attractive posture of coolness as he faces the dragons...

"Hayata-kun..." Izumi is even more impressed now...

"L-Love master..." And so is insane Kotetsu... sort the least. 'I've decided... I'll mary you!' _Ablazze...! _

"Hmph!" _Whoosh! _

_Boom! _"Ugh...!" ...Through his delusion he suffered the consequences... he is burned by the dragon who attacked Hayate, that he dodged the attack, and it went straight to him...

"K-Kotetsu-kun..."

"Guh... Love... burning..." He is unconcious... He's been seered by the flames...

"Kotetsu-kun!"

"Oi, you useless son of mine! Wake up and beat up that hooded idiot! That way, Izumi won't have to fall for this 'romeo'!" ...Stinger yelled which slightly, well strongly, annoyed Izumi and the other two, Risa and Miki, sweat drop.

"Geez, dad, can't you see that Kotetsu-kun is injured! And Hayata-kun is not..."

"Hiya!" _Boom! Boom! Boom...! _...Hayate keeps blocking the dragon's fireballs through his attacks then...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablazze...! "Grooaarr!" Ablaaze...! _Two dragons breathed flames of seering flames...!

_Ablaaze...! _"Hn! Urrgh...!" ...He is seered by it!"

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayata!"

"O-Oi, you punk...!" ...Though he is hostile at first, he didn't exactly mean as to kill him, Stinger that is, he only intends to keep him out of his child... and out of the house, just like the rest he mentioned who has a crush on her child, Izumi, not kill them as Kotetsu once mentioned...

"Urrgh!" ..._Flaash...! _"...Huh?" ...To Hayate's surprise... He could no longer feel the searing flames... He finds himself engulfed in a bright light... "This place is..."

"Welcome child..."

"...?" In front of him is... A beautiful blonde hair girl who seems to benevolent... like a goddess. "Anata...?"

"Hm, I don't have a name, but if I should name myself I suppose you can call me... Nobara." She said smiling. She's wearing white robe by the way... as if most of her body are revealing much to a slight embarrassment of Hayate.

"No... bara? Wild... rose?"

"Hm. That is what my name is based at huh? Hmm, hee."

"Um... what-"

"I summoned you here so that I may finally converse with you."

"Eh?"

"You are destined to free someone from torment. That someone you love... she's yearning for you... but right now, she cannot help but be evil as she is being deceived by a malevolent entity who calls itself "King Midas" who wishes to transform the world into a gold world where all creatures are ceased to move and live, then... everything would go back to the "void" he keeps referring as nothingness."

"N... Nothingness...?" ...Hayate is not in his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment by the way. "Wh... What is this place...?" ...He can sense fear running through him.

"Fear not child, for you already have the power to fight against it, power alone isn't enough, the one thing that can truly destroy the evils... is... Truth." She said smiling warmly which... produce radiant lights towards him then... _Flaash...! _

Back to the pit...

"Ah...!" ...Hayate wakes up covering himself from the flames of the dragon then...!

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _One long dragon comes out of the flames then it turns its stare to Izumi...! 

"Waah...!" ...She notices that and she is frightened...!

"Izumi!" Risa and Miki yelled then...

"Izumi! IZUMI!" Stinger yelled then...

"Grooaarr!" _Chaarge...! _The dragon prepares to fire then...

"Ugh... Ah..." Kotetsu is still unconcious so...

"Destroy them! Burn them all until there is nothing but ashes!" The hooded figure exclaimed then...!

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! ABLAAZE...! _The dragon complied then...!

"Gyaah-!" Izumi covers herself then...

_BOOM-! _"Urrggaahh!" ...Someone else took the blow for her.

"Huh...?" Turning to that person he sees... "Haya... ta... kun?"

"Urrghh-!" ...He is seared by the searing flames...!

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayata!" "Oi, punk!" "Ah..." They all exclaimed to which Kotetsu cannot as he has been seared by the deadly, searing flames of a dragon earlier, now Hayate is about to share his fate but...

"Arrgh!" _Whoosh...! _The flames snuffed out... sort to speak. Then... "*huff* *huff* ...Ah..." ...Hayate is worn out by blocking that attack then...

"Hayata-kun...!" Izumi exclaimed then...

*huff* *huff*... Ah..." He turns to the dragon above then...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _Another one...! Now... The time for 'Romeo' to show off...!

*huff* Ah... heh," ...He smiles overconfidently then... "*munch* Ah." ...He takes a 'Romeo Syndrome' then... _Boom-! BOOM!_

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi exclaimed with tears then...

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayata!" Risa and Miki exclaimed as well but without tears so...

"Hey, punk! Don't die! I change my mind! You're suitable for Izumi! I've seen you protect her! I accept you as my son-in-law!" ...That's what Stinger exclaimed to which Risa and Miki sweat drops then...

"Eh..." Izumi blushes at that... Half of her marriage outfit has been seared by the flames by the way...

"Ah..." Kotetsu heard Stinger's announcement, sort to speak, and it sort of broke his heart... which he is full of delusion anyway... Delusions lead to madness anyway.

"Ah... Thanks, with that... Hiyaa-!" _Flash! Block! _

"Ah...!" ...Hayate produced a light of shield that blocked the flames with his angel wings emerging out of his shoulders then...!

"Ah...!" Everyone is amazed at that then...! 

"Hiyaa!" _Flaash... Blaast...! Boom! BOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" "Grooaaaaarrr!" ...All of the dragons destroyed! An image of "Nobara" appears but only Hayate saw it.

"Hm, arigatou, Nobara-san."

"Hm." She smiles at him with a thumbs up.

"Hm."

"...Hayata-kun... he's..." Izumi then sees Hayata as the young 'Romeo' that day during a field trip... then... "Ah..."

Flashback...

"...But you were strong and cool there! Ah, for saving me, what kind of thanks giving should I give you?"

"Thanks giving? Uh no, thanks giving is a little-"

"Hmm~"

"Eh! Eh!"

"He he, daddy told me that this is the most pleasurable things in the world. Up until now, daddy has been number one for me, so when Izumi grows up, Izumi will be your bride! hehe!"

End of Flashback...

"Hayata... kun..." ...Tears pour out of her cute eyes as she remembers that... and now she can confirm that this person in front of her is... Romeo... the 'romeo' who she met that day and... she's 'Juliet' as the girl who was rescrued by a magnificient person... then... "..." She stands up then...

"Watch me Segawa-san! I'll destroy this bastard for you! Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" _Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" _Slice! Boom! _Two dragons destroyed!

"Tch... Hiyaa-!" _Ablaaze...! _The hooded figure sends more for him so...!

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! Flashh-! Boom! Boom! _...Hayate spreaded his wings and allowed the light of purification or Truth cleansed away the evils then...

"Tch! Hiya!" _Tap, tap...! _The hooded figure tries to escape but...

"Hey, he's getting away!" Risa yelled.

"Get him!" Miki yelled then...

_Whoosh! _"You're not going anywhere you scum... Hiyaa-!" _Flaash...! _Hayate sent out a wave of light energies then...

_Sliice...! _"Grooaarr!" ...The hood is removed, revealing a dragonic, skeletal individual who has been cut in half by the light of Truth then... "Grooaarr!" _BOOM! _..._Waarp...! _Waves of darkness came out of him as he fades... then...

"Hm..." ...Hayate's 'Romeo Mode' subsided as the battle ends with the lava calming down... and the remaining dragons melting there...

"Ah..." Izumi watches them dissolved permanently then...

"It's over..."

"Ah." Risa and Miki said.

"Hm..." Hayate removes the sweat from his head then... _Flash... _Nobara appears before him again. ...He smiles. "Arigatou ne? Nobara-san."

"Hm..." She smiles at him then fades away as well... though she's not gone, as if she just returned... to wherever her domain is.

"Sa, minna, you're all safe now." Hayate said to the witnesses, sort to speak, with a flashy smile as always.

"Hayata-kun..." Izumi is touched by his noble deeds.

"Sa, from here on, I shall protect you all... with my life!" ...He said raising his sword to which...

"...Ah." ...Izumi cherishes those words as she hold her hands together on her chest... her dress is a little burn out by the way...

"Ah..." ...Miki sweat drops a little but...

"Way to go Hayata-kun! You did it again!" Risa cheered her a bit of crush... she admits. This guys is... interesting sort the least.

_Whoosh! Stomp! _Hayate jumped from the rock platform above then... "Hayata-kun!" ...Izumi's voice is heard then...

"Hm? Geh... Gyaah-!" _Whoosh...! _She jumps towards him on the platform with the lava below!

"He he...!" She smiles warmly however as she flies towards him, sort the least. "Hayata-kun!" _Hug! Tuckle! _

"Ugh! S-Segawa-san!"

"It's you isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"That time ten years ago when you saved me... It really is you isn't it?" She said with a teary expression then...

"Eh? Uh..." ...Then the flashback also came to his mind as it ended on the "kissing scene"... "..Ah! Segawa-san... you..."

"Hm! It's really ISN'T IT! Hehe, I'm so happy!" She hugs him... much to his embarrassment...

"Guah! S-Segawa-san...!" ...As he is not in his 'Romeo Mode' at the moment...

...She rumbs her cheeks into his then... "Mo~ You should have told me sooner when we first met~"

"Uh no I..."

"Hey you punk!" ...Stinger stands in front, this time without the shiny armor...

"Eh?"

"I..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I now..."

"...?"

"Dad?" Izumi asked as well as...

"I NOW PRONOUNCED YOU AS MY SON-IN-LAW!"

"Eh...? EH?" "EH!" ...Both said at the same time or simultaneously in other words...

"...?" Risa and Miki both had question marks on their heads...

"Ugh... Ah..." Kotetsu wakes up from his stupor sort the least. "Oyaji... Why you...?" He heard the whole thing by the way...

"The way you protected my sweet little Izumi earlier..." Stinger continues as...

"I'm not little dad!" Izumi, his daughter, complains but...

"That is why..." He touches Hayate on both shoulders. "I'm leaving her to you! _*sob* *sob* _It's hard for me to say this but... I'm only leaving her to you should you agree to stay in this house as a Segawa family member!"

"Eh-Eh!" ...He is taken aback by that...

"D-Dad...!"

"O-Oyaji... Ugh..." Kotetsu cannot stands up and protest due to his injury...

"That's right, from here and on, you will be Segawa, got it?"

"W-Wait a minute sir...! I... I got something to take care first I'm afraid..."

"Eh?" Everyone questions on that...

"I..." Hayate turns to Izumi... "I was the one who protected Segawa-san that time ten years ago... And I will still protect her!"

"Hayata-kun..."

"...Hey, what is this? A "Romeo and Juliet" play?" The spectators, sort the least, Miki and Risa, and Miki just asked that.

"Haha... Sort to speak it seems."

"But before that... I have something to take care of first, that guy earlier..." He refers to the hooded figure who seems to be a disciple of King Midas so...

"Hm? You know him?" Stinger asked.

"No, I..." He turns to Izumi as if explaining everything.

"...Hm." She smiles it seems she understand. "I understand Hayata-kun, you can go."

"...! B-But Izumi..." Stinger objected so...

"I... Ugh..." Kotetsu can't still stands up...

"Hayata-kun has a 'homework' to do right? I'm happy that he'll be protecting me, but he has something to take care first dad, so please, let him go..."

"...Fine, but if you don't come back, I'm gonna tear you apart, got it!"

"...Uh... yeah." Hayate sweat drops on that anger of his... "Sa, Segawa-san..." He tursn to her with a flashy smile then...

"Hm." Both share a smile but then...

"By the way Segawa-san..."

"Hm?"

"Isn't your outfit... a little revealing...?" ...He said blushing while looking at her burned marriage dress sort to speak then...

"Gy-Gyaah-! Hayata no ecchi!"

"No I'm not! W-Well, anyway, why don't you take this!" ...He hands him his butler uniform, he still has the "Shirogane uniform" anyway, so he won't be needing it, he covers her legs with it. "Th-This should help a little so... M-Mata ne!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! _He flies out using his angel wings then...

"Ah, lover~!" _Whoosh... Bonk! _...Kotetsu, in an attempts to hug him, stumbled on a rocky surface of the platform.

"Kotetsu! You good for nothing child! How dare you interrupt the wedding of my beloved Izumi!" Stinger yelled to which again, Risa and Miki sweat drop.

"It wasn't really a marriage though." Risa said while Izumi blushes. "Wow, this is a lot more fun in the arcade."

"Ah, I suppose our day wasn't wasted after all." Miki said.

"And it's all thanks to Hayata-kun, heehee," ...Sparkles form out of her eyes, Risa that is. "Yosh! Let's see where our journey with our beloved Hayata-kun take us! This is gonna be fun!" She said raising a fist.

"...I don't know what you mean by "fun" though." Miki commented.

...Meanwhile... at the park...

...Hayate changed into his "Shirogane Outfit" then decided to go somewhere where he may have been looking for all this time... _Riing, riing... _Here comes the informer. "Leon-san?"

"Ah... It's about that girl..." ...He refes to A-tan.

"Right, so please... Tell me she is! You said she's here right! Tell me!"

"Ah, calm down, now then... she's-" ...Here it comes... the grand finale... the showdown between Hayate and King Midas is about to commence...! This is it...! The turning point! Hayate will finally save the one he loves! Will he succeed! Turn forth to the Truth!

End of Chapter 7

**Note: In this story of ours, Hayate is sort of like Negi since they kinda share the character personality hehe, anyway my friend is fond of Hayate and Negi, and so am I, so we decided to make the story of Hayate no gotoku to be more truthful since we didn't like the story of the show very much. Anyway, in the next chapter, which is the last, it will a very long one as Hayate will both save A-tan while he battles the first obstacle Machina... then the last... and final antagonist... King Midas! Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 8 Countdown to Heaven!

**Romeo Syndrome: Count Down to Heaven!**

**Chapter 8: Countdown to Heaven!**

...At the entrance of the Tennouso Castle...

"..." ...After being informed by Leon-san of Athena's location... it turns out, it was on a castle that appeared at the hill, overlooking the entire city of Tokyo, it became newspread as the castle seem to have appeared magically as if it was summoned by a goddess... Athena. Hayate could not help but be here as soon as he can. ...Though Leon-san informed him that a certain someone is guarding it... An individual who is said to be a serpent in its heart... or soul for that matter. It is also something that Athena introduced Hayate to... the sword of Hakou: Shirosakura. At first, Hayate finds it hard to believe but soon he believes Leon-san for his information are always reliable... though of course, sometimes it's not as he sometimes throws in a joke or two. _Riing, riing. _...Speaking of the Devil. "Hello...?"

"You're in...?"

"...Ah, I'm in the building."

"...The gates that is."

"Ah... So, she's inside...?"

"Ah, but be warned... If you are not careful..."

"I'll do everything I can to protect and save her!"

"...Ah, I'm sure you would but... Be warned... There is something in there... That is probably nothing can defeat it except Truth itself."

"...King Midas?"

"Ah... and another."

"...?"

"...The King's Jewel."

"...King's... Jewel? You mean this?" ...He brings out the cursed item he got from Mikado that day. "What is this anyway...?"

"...An accursed item of the 'Devil'... it's a gateway to that place that is believe to be "the home of the gods"."

"...Home of the gods?"

"Ah, I believe you've been there before. Though you entered in... by accordance to destiny as someone was needed to rescue that girl. You know how it is..."

"But... how?"

"Through Truth, many things can happen, though one can always reflect on it, as usual, by the way... That place is also entered in by your brother."

"...! I-Ikusa-nii-chan?"

"Ah... Though you didn't know I know, you don't have to envy him to... He ended up teleporting somewhere far away... I wouldn't worry about it though... Worry about the girl in front of you right now..." ..._He hungs up... as..._

"Huh...?" ...In front of him is...

"..." ...Athena Tennouso, the daughter of the Tennouso family... and the one who is suppose to be the chairman of Hakou Academy, who is at first unknown to the students there as she rarely makes an appearance... and this also surprised Hayate, who was informed by Leon-san of it...

Flashback...

"Tell me where she is!"

"Relax, I know you are anxious to meet here. ...In fact, when you set foot on the place of that Hakou Academy, you have already been destined to meet her again, since she's the head of that institute."

"Huh...?"

"She's the chairman as they say."

"C-Chairman?"

"Ah, I heard she frequently contacts them but I heard she's not much into appearance as in she only appears whenever some serious conflications or business propositions are required."

"But..."

End of Flashback...

"A-tan... is that... you?"

"..." Crimson eyes... blonde hair... Black dress... elegant and beautiful... Yup, it's her alright... Only to have grown on just about ten years like him. "..." ...She seem to have regarded his presence... But what does this mean...? It means...!

"A-tan... It's you isn't it? I...!"

"...Get out of here." ...She turns her back...

"Eh?" ...That broke his heart... a bit.

"...Strangers are not allowed here."

"...?" '...Strangers...? Wha...? She doesn't...' ...Now THAT's really heartbroking... "A-tan... What are you saying? I-"

"Hey Athena, what is- Hm?" ...Suddenly, a guy with rather dark skin and white hair emerged out of the magnificient castle, then... As if detecting danger, he suddenly entered into a combat post as if... _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...He knocked down Hayate on an instant. "H-Hey...!"

"Who are you? Commoners are not allowed here." 

"What? I came here to talk to-"

"Machina, don't hurt him, he's just some lost commoner here."

"..." ...Words of pain... How cruel...

"But it's my duty to protect you Athena... I'll get rid of this commoner for you..."

"...A...-tan..." ...Tears pour out of Hayate's eyes as he laid eyes upon Athena Tennouso... Could she... have really forgotten...? Or... Is this... A retribution...? That's it's too late for redemption...? "..." ...Hayate turns to this new guy, who Athena mentioned as "Machina" while Hayate is in despair right now as he cannot much hear anything else other than echoing sorrow of despair of being left forgotten and rejected by someone he loves very much... Could it be...? ...He clunches his fist in anger at the sight of Machina... This guy... "..." ...He interrupted the meeting and reunion of the two... not only that, he punched him like his punch is very hard... as in god-like, a normal human would have probably died there... but thanks to the strength that Athena gave him, Hayate can withstand it and addition to that... the 'Romeo Syndrome'... "..." ...He clunches his fist more angrily as the blood is already pouring out of it. "You..." ...He takes a 'Romeo Syndrome' then... "*munch* Ah..." ...Time for 'Rage' to rain in... He stands up...

"Hm...?" Machina turns to him. "...To be able to withstand that, rather amaizing, no human would have probably be able to stand up to that, no... you're just a piece of garbage anyway."

"..." Throughout his time during his 'Romeo Mode', Hayate has never much experience any anger towards anyone... except the minions and avatars of King Midas himself... but this time... he can release all of his rage on this guy... for interrupting their reunion... even though the girl he loves doesn't remember... but this guy... "..." He clunches his other fist, that is now bleeding as well... He took his place as her butler... He was once A-tan's most beloved butler but then some entity came and ruined all that... Now there's him taking that position... as if his woman has been stolen from him... Now that's something to be angry with... as if a man got robbed of the woman he loves so... "Teme..." ...Let Rage rain in... Let the hatred and anger... that seethe within you... BURN WITH VIOLENT ANGER AND LET THE RAGE CONSUME THE FLAMES OF THOSE WHO WOULD DIE! "...You will pay..."

"Hmph, as if you could lay an hand on me but..." Machina, foolishly, entered into a fight mode as... "If this is to be a murder... It would not be since I am not a human after all... Death awaits those who hurt Athena... Like you! I'll deal with you first!" _STRIIII-KKK! CRAASH-! _...A fatal blow but...

_Block... _"..." ...Truth has protected Hayate, nothing can withstand Truth itself... as it is invincible... Love... is invincible...

"WHAT?" ...Machina is in disbelief that Hayate merely stopped his fist from reaching him and...

"...You wish to know true strength... ha ha ha..." ...Hayate begun to laugh wickedly then... "If you do so... I'll let you SEARED BY THE FLAMES OF UNENDING VIOLENT OF ANGER!" _Striiikkee-!" _

"Ugh!" ...A counterattack!

"Hiyaaa-!" _Strike! Crash! _...He punched Machina in mid-air then slammed him on the ground.

"..." Athena seems to be impressed for him being able to do that.

"You dare interrup my conversation with A-tan, you bastard!"

"What...? You-" Hayate didn't bother to listen to him as he lay on the ground with many bruises.

"Hiiyyaarrghh-!" _STRIIIKEE-! _"Teme-!" _Strike! _"HIYAAARRGHH-!" ...Yup... Rage... has rained in... and hatred and anger comes with it... Let the mayhem... begins... _STRIKE! STRIKE! CRASH! STRIKE! CRRAASHH! STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE STRIIIKKEE-! _...This is probably the first time Hayate has ever entered into his side of his 'Romeo Mode' in which he is focusing on venting his anger and hatred towards his oponent... this side of him has been manifesting for a while now... anger towards his parents first... anger towards a brother who left him... anger towards those who abuses others... anger... at the woman... who left him... in utter sorrow and coldness... "HIYAAAARRRGGHH-!" _STTTRRRIIIKKEE-! CRAAAAAASH! _

"Ugghh-!" ...Machina... has been brutally battered and beaten... with only words can describe it... the pain and injuries that has been inflicted on his body... "Ugh... *cough*... *cough*..." ...He coughted blood through his mouth and nose.

"..." ...Athena merely watched the fight takes place... some of the pillars have been damaged because of it... "..." ...Though whether or not she has concerned for her butler is unknown as her expression didn't changed from the 'usual' one as in she seems to be cold in the inside.

"*huff* *huff* *huff* Ah..." ...Hayate has let out all of his rage within him on Machina... that can be said without doubt and the injuries that has been inflected on Machina would have probably killed any normal person right now... "Ah..." ...His 'Romeo Mode' subsided... and so is his anger and hatred... he knows where the limit to unleash them... "..." He looks down in sorrow... "..." ...He has nothing more to let out for today... sort to speak.

"...Get out of here, there's a ceremony I must attend to at this place... Goodbye." ...Athena Tennouso said to the young man... who didn't bother to look the other way... as a single tear pour out of his eye... left eye to be precise... while there is certainly anger within him right now... he knows it must be justified to unleash it...

"..." ..._Tap, tap... _With that, he turns his back on the castle's gates... and left.

...A while later...

"...Ha ha... I lost... I lost everything... *_sob* *sob*_..." ...He brings out a certain ring box he bought a long time ago... "_Sigh. _...This probably means nothing now..." ...He kneeled on the ground and let it drop... but...

_Flaash... _"..." A benevolent entity picks it up.

_Riing, riing... _"*sob* *sob* ...Huh?" ...His cellphone is ringing... "...Leon...-san?" ...He picks it up. "Hello...?"

"...Are you okay?"

"...Ah... Ah..."

"I'm not referring to you physical state... I'm referring to the inside of you... you are being torn apart by a heartbroke."

"...What did you expect?"

"...No other expectations I guess, that's what happened when guys who are into romance gets rejected or left behind by their women..."

"Huh... yeah. *son* *sob*" ...He tries to 'get on' with the joke but finds unable to hold back the tears.

"..." The benevolent entity sits in-front of him...

"...I wouldn't worry about it... Don't cry, Truth is there to soothes you... Like 'Okaa-san' in front of you."

"*sob* Huh...?"

"Hayate-kun..."

"...?" Turning in front is... "Nobara...-san?"

"Hm," Yup... It's that entity with a lot of compassion and love towards the people in Earth. Nobara, as she named herself as in wild rose, like that rose is a symbol of Love itself. "Please do not loose this. It's very important and cherishable to you." She said handing the ring box, with a ring on it, to his palms gently. "And please do not hold grudge on that woman you love... She is simply being deceived by the influence of King Midas."

"...What?"

"You can save her, heehee, and I'll be helping you..." _Flash! _...She turns into his red scimitar.

"Nobara...-san..."

"And I'll help too, I'll offer you my blessing, sort to speak." Leon-san said in the cellphone then...

"Leon-san..."

Somewhere else...

"Hm..." ...Leon fades away with delight in a radiant light then...

Back to Hayate...

_Flash... _A golden revolver gun appeared on his scabbard. "Leon-san..." He could feel Leon's essence on it. "...Hm, arigatou..." He said with a grateful smile as he touches it... then turns to the scimitar... and touches it as well. "Nobara-san... Hm, arigatou." ...He then gives a fierce, and serious determination... "Okay..." He turns back to the hill where the castle is... "A-tan... I'm coming to save you!" _Whoosh! _...And off goes the 'romeo'! ...This is it...! Friends from all over the world... Come over...!

Meanwhile, at various places...

Katsura Residence...

_Splaash... _Hinagiku is washing dishes but then... _Sharp! _"...!" ...She could a presence of danger... and someone she loves dearly. _Shatter! _...A plate shatters at that sudden urge to go somewhere... to aid him. "Hayate-kun..."

"Hm? Hina-chan?" Ms. Katsura comes in.

"Hey, what have you done to the dish?" Yukiji is here too... She frequently visits from time to time.

...At the Aizawa Residence...

"Hey, Gilbert, will you stop-" _Sharp! _"Huh...?" ...Sakuya has the same urge... to go there... for a big brother who she has affection with sake... sort to speak.

Sagonimiya Residence...

_Sharp! _"...!" Isumi...

Sanzenin Residence...

_Sharp! Sharp! _"Ah...!" "Hm...!" ...Both Nagi and Maria...

At Cafe Donguri...

"Huh...?" Ayumu with the last... But...

At the Tachibana Rental store...

_Sharp! _"Huh...?" _Sharp! _"Hm...?" Wataru and his maid, Saki.

And just nearby...

"Haha, is that so? I-" _Sharp! _"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"Huh?" ...The trio... Izumi, Risa and Miki.

Now... back to the castle... At the gates to be precise...

"..." Hayate stood fiercely in front of it... Then... "...*munch* Ah." ...He took a 'Romeo Syndrome'... though with all the experiences he has experienced so far... being able to perform heroic deeds... and making new friends, mostly rich people, and being to help them with their problems, which are mostly about being saved by avatars of King Midas, and some yakuza group... ...He has little need for it, but hey... Nothing wrong with getting help from your "best friend" right...? Again, the 'Romeo Mode' focuses on the anger... not the saving for now... Anger on the malevolent entity that started all this... and a certain someone who he just beat up a while ago... "...Hm, right... Let's go!" _KKrrrggghhttkk! _...He kicked the gates open... and steps in observing the surrounding that is seem to be a garden.

"So you've come." ...It's Machina in bandages who greeted him. "That was a lot of impact you implemented on me, but this time... I'll have... heehee... THE UPPER HAND! SSRRRAAA!" _Flash...! _The jewel, black jewel, on his forehead glows then... "SSRRRAAA-!" ...He turns into a snake with a jewel on its forehead as well...

"..." ...Despite that however, Hayate remains unfazed as... "Out of the way... My business is with the "King" of this place..."

"...? "KING"? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A-TAN? I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! SRRAA!" ...He seriously thinks he's protecting her but in fact...

"I said... GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" _Flash! _...The scimitar glows then... _BOOOOOOOOOM-!_ ...A light engulfs the courtyard... revealing after is...

"Ugh..." ...A beaten and battered Machina who simply got beaten... pretty easily and quickly due to his stupidity, that Hayate cannot stand. "Ugh... Ugh..." ...His eyes are colorless as if a zombie and blood pouring out of his mouth and nose... and ears.

"Tch, get out of my way... I have a serious conversation with her..." _Tap, tap... _His anger subsided for now... and so is his 'Romeo Mode' as he focuses some, well a lot of his strength, to that single attack that overpowered Machina...

"Ugh... Ugh..."

_Tap, tap...! _"Hayate-kun!" ...Hinagiku arrives on this hill, being able to witness Hayate enter the castle. "Hayate-kun...!" She passed through the gates then... "Huh?" She takes acknowledgement of Machina, who is lying on the ground, lifeless... well, not that he's dead, but he's not making any move since he's pretty much bloody and beaten... "Ugh... What a horrible sight..." ...Indeed.

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayata!" "Hayate!" "Hayate-sama!" "Hayate-kun!" "Ayasaki-kun!" ...Various people come...

"Eh?" Hinagiku turns to them.

"...?" And so are they.

"Hina-chan...?" Izumi asked.

"What are you doing here?" Risa asked.

"Uh... I... I could ask you the same thing..."

A while later...

"...So you guys had the urge to come here as well...?" They all sit in circles, and Hinagiku is the first one to asked. They each explain their encounters with Hayate and all of them come into an understanding... sort to speak. Nagi, Hinagiku and Ayumu seem to glaring... well actually, Nagi is glaring at both of them as if sizing up their breasts, and both Hinagiku and Ayumu are glaring at Nagi.

"Ah... Hayate-sama is very important to me. Something dangerous is lurking inside that castle." Isumi said turning his gaze to the huge castle... with a long shimney at the middle... or maybe a bell tower...

"Hm... This place looks creepy... It's like various bad guys are inside..." Wataru said.

"Ah... Though... What are you doing here...?" ...Pain of not being acknowleged by a crush... So agonizing...!

"Ugh... I..."

"..." Both Saki and Sakuya sweat drop at the development.

"At any rate, what are we suppose to do here?" Sakuya asked.

"Sa...?" Saki asked.

"Well..." Nagi said sounding serious to which everyone sweat drops since she's... well... a kid. "Since we're here... We might as well help out."

"...How exactly are we gonna do that?" Maria asked with a sweat drop.

"Grooaarr..." ...The roaring of the "residents" of this place... echoes... which alarmed the group... sort to speak, as they are now working together. The "residents" are actually summoned here as they hail... from 'Hell' perhaps...

"Wh-What was that...?" Sakuya asked agitatedly.

"Those are..." Isumi said then...

_Crash! Crack! Shatter! _"Groooaarr!" ...Various monter bursted out of the castle! 

"...!" "Whoa!" "Gyaah-!"

"Wh-What are those!" Risa asked as...

"Grooaaarr." The monsters draw closer to Machina...

"H-Hey...!" Izumi has taken notice of that.

"Someone get him!" Risa said then...

"Hm!" _Flash...! _Isumi casted a light barrier around him... though as for protecting him...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh! Whoosh...! _All of the monsters attack!

"H-Hey! What was that suppose to do!" Sakuya asked Isumi.

"That was meant to heal him..." Isumi explained which...

"Get him out of there, not heal him!"

"Tch!" _Draw...! Strike, strike... Strike! _

_Flaash...! Flash! Boom! _...Both Hinagiku and Isumi stepped forward, with Saki carrying a broom, as a weapon anyway, with Wataru acting a 'romeo' as in 'apprentice romeo' for him... Hinagiku had drawed out a sword, wooden sword, while Isumi backed off the monsters with spiritual powers, and Saki just hit one monster with a broom and Wataru... ...he merely showed off. "You're in the way." Isumi said to him.

"Hey! I'm trying to help out here!" He said.

"Tch, hey, Maria, you might as well take care of him." Sakuya refers to Machina.

"Oh yes, leave it to me."

"Hmph, I guess I'll help out too." Nagi said.

"...How exactly are you going to help?" Maria asked with a sweat drop.

"Don't think I can't help!"

...Back at Hayate...

..._Tap, tap... _He is walking down the long hallway with torches on the sides then... "Hm?"

"Grooaarr." ...A minatour is on the side of the wall with a right turn then...

_Slice! _"..." He didn't bother to waste time with it...

Back outside...

_Slice! Slice...! _"Hiyaa!" Hinagiku is slicing off some of the monsters with style, this impressed the trio, who are "cheerleaders" for her.

"Oh yeah!"

"Go Hina!"

"As expected of Hina-chan." Izumi, Risa, and Miki said.

"Ah... Ah!" _Flash! Boom! Boom! Booom! _...Isumi dispatched some of them using spiritual powers.

"Hiya!" ...Nagi, tries to hit them with... "money" as if it will do anything to them... Maria sweat drops because of that... Kids can be cute aren't they...?

"Uh... Nagi-ojou-sama... maybe you should just step aside."

"No way! I'm helping out too!"

...Sakuya pops in front of her... sort to speak. "Nagi... Cousin's orders, well, older cousin's order... Step aside." She gently pushes her out of the battlefield... sort to speak, out of caring that is.

"Dammit... I need to show my true self... I will make Isumi fall for me...! I have to...!" Wataru thought then... _Flash... _"Huh...?" ...His wish has been granted... sort to speak. There's a glowing mark on the side of the caslte. "...What is that?" He approaches it with Saki taking notice then... "...?" He touches it then... _Flash! _

"...! Y-Young master!" Saki comes over but finds him no longer there as...

...At the castle...

_Flash! _"Huh?" ...He finds himself in a very wide hall that seems to be the main hall. "This is...?"

_Keplunk. _"Huh? Wataru-san?" ...'Romeo' comes in...

"Hayate? What are you-"

"You have come."

"...!" ...Both turn to that voice upstairs the stair way, grand stair way that is with a huge... black jewel on the ceiling that two notice as they come in... well, Wataru was teleported in. "That's...!"

"I've been waiting for you... Hayate..." ...A-tan... with a grim smirk on her face... like a demon... that doesn't suit her at all... King Midas...

"..." ...As Hayate can tell in his 'Romeo Mode' there's a presence of a malevolent entity inside her... King Midas... "You bastard..."

"Take at look at this." She points the black jewel above, with a skeletal arm, a huge skeletal arm, emerging out of her psyche and points it as well, much to Wataru's dismay.

"Wh-What is that!" He asked frightened at that skeletal figure of an arm.

"This fake King's Jewel is not suitable at all, it cannot open the way to the Royal Garden."

"A-tan..." ...His 'Romeo Mode' subsided for now... As he can tell... there's only two 'beans' of Eden left... Which means... this will be the last time he'll be using it... and his personality is almost developed... "What are you...?"

"Give me the King's Jewel Hayate."

"..." ...He brings out the accursed item of the 'Devil'... "This? Why are you-"

"I'm not asking you Hayate, I'm ordering you~."

"...No... way..." ...He brings down his arm carrying the jewel... cursed jewel.

"Hayate... Who is this?" Wataru asked.

"The chairman... A-tan... What has this thing done to you?" ...He steps forward referring to the cursed jewel.

"Hmph, I see no reason I should-"

"A-TAN! Snuff out of this! Can't you see that you've been deceived by this cursed thing! You don't need this piece of trash! You surrendered everything just for it! Don't you see that you have lost yourself! You don't have to succumb to this stupid jewel's influence!"

"..." This strikes a vein on her... and hatred and sorrow. "Shut... Shut up, Shut up! Someone like you can never understand what I've gone through! The Royal Garden... The Royal Garden...! The Royal Garden must be-!"

"A-tan! If you really surrendered yourself to this cursed thing... Then... It's my failure... If it means killing you to free you from its influence..." _Draw... _He draws out his scimitar... "Then I'll do it, with all of my sorrow flowing into me!"

"...Hmph... Fine, we didn't finish our last duel last time... So..." _Draw... _She draws out a rapier... "Then... Let us commence with it, Hayate!" _Whoosh...!_ She jumps towards him...!

"O-Oi, Hayate!" Wataru calls out but... _Keplunk! _"Huh?" The two door opens with the ones coming in are...

"Grooaarr..." ...A horde of monsters.

"O-Oi...!"

"Wataru-san...!" _Whoosh..._

"Whoa!" ...Hayate tosses the golden revolver gun towards Wataru... that is Leon-san by the way... "Wha...?"

"Take that, destroy the monsters. I'll..." _Clash! _...He and A-tan clashed... "I'll deal with her..."

"Hmph, sa... Let's go!" _Clash! Clash! Clash...! _And so... the final battle between the goddess and the 'romeo' begins...! Commencing...!

"Hiyaa!" "Hiyaaa-!" _Clash! _

"Tch..." Wataru turns to the horde of monsters.

"Grooaarrr."

"Tch..." He points the revolver then...

_Flash... _"Hurry up and pull the trigger if you want to be a man." Leon's image appeared and he said that.

"Huh?" He saw that then... he also heard it so...

"Grooaaarr!" The monster charge in!

"Tch.. Hiyaa!" He closes his eyes then...! _Bang...! Whoosh...! _The small golden bullet goes through the horde then... _Boom! Boom... BOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" ...All of the horde disperese...

"Eh...?" ...He's surprised at that.

"Don't use the second bullet... that is for his "Majesty"." ...Leon refers to King Midas... as "King" or "Majesty" as he put it...

"Huh...?"

_Clash...! _"Ugh...!"

"Hmph," Both Hayate and Athena continue their duel as of ten years ago as she put it. "Hiyaa!" _Clash...! Clash! _

"..." ...Hayate is not focus on the battle however as he sees little point on it.

"...What's the matter?" And his rival and lover notices that. "Think you can't go for it? You're weak, just as you were last time... and just as you are now!" _Clash! Clash...! _...She disarmed him of his scimitar.

"..." ...Hayate stares at the scimitar that has been lay lying on the ground with it stabbed on it by the way. "Nobara-san..."

"...Hm." ...The image of Nobara comes and she nods that it will be okay... as...

"Hmph,' Athena points her rapier at his face... "You're pathetic, can't even lay an attack on me."

"..." Those words mean nothing... Words without meaning or truth means nothing. "A-tan... What is wrong with you...?"

"Hmph, you're the one who has something wrong, first off-"

"A-TAN! Stop this... I know why you kicked me out of the castle ten years ago..."

"...Huh?"

"O-Oi..." Wataru, who has been an observer, of sort, feels bewildered by the dramatic atmosphere around here...

"...You... saved me... right?" Hayate said to A-tan, his beloved...

"...?"

...Hayate brings out the ring box and opens it. "I remember it... You tried to beat me to force because... because of the 'Devil' starting to influence you... and you choose isolation so that I may not suffer again... You... really saved me... did you...?"

"..." ...Athena right now is confused... She insisted that he'll be angry at her for all of her insults on him but finds that he has not... well, some anger of pretending that she doesn't know him on the gate but... "You're wrong! I despise you..." ...An image of Ikusa comes to her mind as if remembering something she has promised to him to love his brother... "I despise you so much that I kicked you out and-"

"A-tan! Stop it... I know you're in pain... Your pain... will be mine as well... If you... insist on killing me..." ...He brings out the King's Jewel... "I will... I will take this cursed jewel with me to the grave!"

"...!"

"...!" ...This surprised both Wataru and Athena...

"Hayate..." He said.

"Hm." Leon-san watches as well as a figure image of him emerges out of the revolver gun without Wataru noticing.

Meawhile... outside.

"Hiya!" _Slice! Slice...! _Hinagiku so far has been the front lines with the rest firing at the horde of monsters that are coming out of the castle, the arms, as in weapons, were brought to them by Miki, her family sends an helicopter for the weapons then left, much to everyone's awkwardness.

"Hey! Young master disappeared!" Saki said worriedly.

"Huh? Where did he go? Where is he?" Sakuya asked.

"I... I don't know. He just... disappeared and..."

"...? Disappeared...?"

"Ah... In a flash light when he touches that..." She points the wall of the castle's left end. "That wall... But when I touched it I didn't disappear!"

Sakuya sweat drops. "...Of course you wont."

"Hm..." Isumi tries to focus on channeling her energies to locate Wataru and Hayate, her beloved. "Hmm..."

"Isumi?"

"...They're inside... with..."

"...?"

Back to the three, Hayate, Athena and Wataru, who is an "audience" sort to speak.

"A-tan... You tried to save me right?" Hayate asked once again...

"You're wrong! I..."

"A-tan! I'm grateful for you for that... That's why..." ...He reaches out for the scimitar. ...Which responded to his calling... _Whoosh...! Stab...! _...It removes itself to the ground then... _Whoosh! Catch! _...He catches it... "I will..." ..._Swing! _...He points it at the side of his neck... much to Athena's and Wataru's horror... Then he shows the King's Jewel. "If it means sacrificing my life A-tan... I will rid you of this cursed piece of trash influence...! I won't let it take you! Nor will I allow the 'Devil' himself to take you! I rather die and take it and both of them to the grave!"

"..." ...Athena looks down then... "..." ...She then turns back to him with a blush...

"Ah..." ...Wataru is impressed... this is what it means to be 'romeo' huh... Now he's now more than willing to be like him... If it means being noble and attractive, sort the least. "Hayate..."

"Wh... What are you saying all of the sudden...!" ...Athena said turning her head around as if to hide the blush... and affection and love she still bears for him... even though she tries to get rid of it for his sake... but Love... won't let that happen... Love... shall prevail! "G-Geez, you're still the same as of last ten years! You're still the same! You're still..." ...Now she's sobbing... "I... *_sob* *sob*_..." 'Hayate did not want the 'King's Jewel'... or the 'Royal Garden'... How could he...? He didn't know anything about it... He... Oh Hayate...' ...Now she's sobbing even more. But... _Don't be fooled even more! _"...!" ...A Devil's voice is heard. _He's planning to take the jewel for himself! _'No...! You're mistaken...! No, you're lying to me...!' She tries to fight back but... _But you can't be certain! _...Damn annoying Devil... "Give... me... the King's Jewel!" _Swiing...! Stab!_

"Ugh...!"

"...!" ...Wataru is horrified at the sight before him... Hayate has been stabbed on the chest... his heart... by A-tan... his beloved... but...

"*huff* *huff* Ah... Huh?" ...It is then...

"Ugh..." Blood pours out of his mouth then... _Drop...! _He drops the scimitar and King's Jewel... "A...-tan..."

"Ha... ya... te..." ...Now she realizes the horror of what she just did... "Hayate... Hayate!" ...She rushes to him without the 'Devil''s interference then... _Foolish girl... I will finish this myself...! _"Ah...!" It is then that her hand carrying the rapier moves on its own then... "Ha- Grrk!" She tries to stop it from stabbing him but... "H-Hayate...! Hayate!" _Whoosh...! _It's approaching him...!

"Hayate!" Wataru said about to fire at the bitch, as he put it, but...

"Stop!" Leon stops him as an image of him appeared in front of him.

"..." ...He does so but...

"Hayate...! Hayate!" _Grab! _"Eh?" ...Hayate stops her hand... that is carrying the rapier...

"..." Right now, he could see, without being in his 'Romeo Mode' the 'Devil' inside her that is making her do this and what has been negatively influencing her... "You... bastard..." He stands up while holding back the hand of his beloved then... He grabs the King's Jewel... "You want this...?" He asked referring the jewel... cursed item... "Then..." _Craash... Crack! _

"...!"

"...!"

"...!" The "audiences" Athena, Wataru and Leon were surprised by what he did... He crashed... the jewel... with his fist...

"...you cannot have it! Ever again!" ...It shattered into a lot of pieces... then it dissolves to nothing...

"..." Now Athena, won't have to succumb to the 'Devil'' influence but... It ends... not here... as... _Foolish boy...! You...! _'Hayate...! RUN!' ...Athena thought as... _Flash...! Flash! _

"Grooaarr!"

"...!" ...Much to Wataru's shocking, a large skeletal monster that has no feet that resembles a bat in some way with its body being all skeletony and an aura of darkness surrounding it, emerged out of Athena's psyche then...!

"Grooaarr! You destroyed my jewel!" _STRRIIKEE-! _

"Ugh! Huaargh...!" ...Hayate is sent flying on the side by its large skeletal arm causing him to be in pain, as the wound on his chest is already enough to cease the functioning of his body, sort to speak.

"Hayate!" Wataru comes to his aid. "Hey, daijobou! Hey!"

"Grooaarr!" ...A-tan is attached to the chest of that skeletal monster, King Midas himself. "Grooaarr! If no one cannot have the 'Royal Garden'... Then no one will! And the whole world will pay for its ignorance! And I will... TURN EVERYTHING TO GOLD UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING MORE ALIVE THEN SEND EVERYTHING TO THE VOID! GROAAARR!"

"Geh..." Wataru is a little frightened by its shivering voice of demon voice and that it's full of hostility and malevolency...

...Meanwhile outside...

"Hiya!" _Slice! _...That's the last of the monsters... or at least the attacking monsters... Hinagiku delivered the final blow by the way. "*huff*... *huff* I think that was the last one."

"Alright, Hina!" Izumi cheered along with her two friends, the trio group, Risa and Miki.

"You did it!"

"Hm."

"Sa, why don't we-" Isumi suggested going inside the castle but...

_Keplunk! _"Grooaarr!" ...More "hosts" have arrived to stall them for the party... sort to speak.

"Guh..."

"No way..." Hinagiku and her friends said. By friends, the trio that is...

"No way..."

"How many of these guys are there?" Nagi and Sakuya said.

"Hm? That thing... inside... could it be..." Isumi said sensing the "source"...

Back to Hayate and Wataru... and a now unconcious A-tan...

"What is that!" Wataru refers to the black or fake King's Jewel above the ceiling, it's summoning monsters all over the palace or castle, if it doesn't stop, there would be an army of undead and other monsters towards Tokyo city... which can easily overwhelmed it... Which is not good.

"Ugh... Ah..." Hayate tries to stand up, despite his wounds so... "That... thing..."

"We have to destroy it but..."

"..." Hayate turns to his last two 'Romeo Syndrome'... '...This will be last time you will help me... I thank you...' He thought of the two beans... _Flash... _Then as if responding to his appreciating, they glowed. "Alright..." ...He takes on then... *munch* Ah." ...Here goes... the grand finale...

"Hayate?" Wataru asked then...

...Hayate stands up... with his wounds being healed by the light... by Love. _Stab! Whoosh...! _Then the scimitar of Nobara comes to him and he takes it. "Alright... Sa..." ...Let Rage... anger... aggression... hatred... flows through you... Use your aggressive feelings... let the hate flows through you... That's exactly what he is doing as... _Tap, tap... _he walks towards his "majesty"...

"Grooaarr!" ...King Midas...

"Sa... You will pay..." _Tap... tap... _"You will pay... for endangering the one I love!" _Swing! _"Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap...! _

"Grooaarr!" _Slaam! _King Midas slammed the ground, creating a wave of force towards him and some crates but...

"Whoa!" Wataru was blown a bit by the impact but...

"Hiyaa!" _Flaash...! _Hayate produced multiple lightswords then...! _Slice, slice, slice...! _All of the craters that have been sent towards him shatters into pieces... then to dust! "Come, light!" _Flaash...! Blaast...! _He fires a ray of light with his scimitar!

"Grroaarr!" _Boom! _"Grooaarr!" King Midas is hit!"

"Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap...! Clash! _

"Grooaarr!"

"O-Oi!" Wataru calls out as he watches the two brawl but...

"Stand aside, watch and observe only." Leon-san said appearing beside him... though only in a figure.

"Who the hell are you anyway...?"

_Clash! Clash...! _"Hiyaa-!" _Clash! _Hayate continues battling the 'King' as...

"I'm a benefector if you must know." Leon said fixing his "Sherlocke Holmes" hat then...

_Clash! _"Hiyaa-! Let her go!" Hayate refers to A-tan, who is in his chest, King Midas that is, his skeletal chest to be precise... "A-tan! Can you hear me! I'm coming to save you! Just hang in there!" _Clash! _

"Grooaarr! You will never reach her! She's mine now!"

...This increases the rage as... "Hiyaa-!" _Slash! Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" ...His left arm is cut...! "Grooaarr...! To be able to do this to me twice... Inconceivable!" ...He refers to a certain someone who cut off his arm, other arm, his right arm long ago... Now it's happening again... with the same bloodline... "I will make you suffer... You have thwarted my plans for the last time! I will kill you...! I WILL KILL YOU! GROAAARRR!" King Midas refers to the destroyed avatars of his who were dispatched by Hayate, and that includes Mikado Sanzenin who recently died due to him getting involved with the darkness.

Athena Tennouso P.O.V.

...Hayate... I can hear his voice... He's... _Clash! Clash...! _"Hiyaa!"

"Grooaarr!"

...I am inside this monter... that has been residing in this lonely palace that I just moved in to Japan to get the King's Jewel... but now... it's broken... Was it really worth my while to find it in the first place...? Hayate... He's right... That cursed thing... has destroyed me... It turns me to him... My beloved... My only... "*sniff*..." Even though I'm probably unconcious right now, I can feel my tears running down through my eyes... This is all my fault... If only I didn't... "*sob*..." ...This is all my fault... If only I didn't yearn for the Royal Garden along time ago I... That time when I fist met Hayate... and we proposed to one another... that he'll stay by my side... yet I... "*sob*..." I drove him away... This is all my fault...! This is my fault...! Hayate...! Hayate...! "Hayate!"

Normal P.O.V.

"A-tan!" _CRASH! CRACK! _

"Grooaaarr!" ...The chest of King Midas has been utterly broken...

"A-tan, I've come to save you!"

"..." Hayate is just in front of A-tan, who has regained conciousness after Hayate destroyed the wards around her that is keeping her there at bay. "...Hayate."

"Ora, A-tan, hurry!" ...He offers his hand...

"..." Then A-tan sees him as he was before ten years ago, a sweet child, a compassionate to those around him... and one she really loves... "Hayate... Hayate...!" ...She gets pulled up by Hayate... Then... "Hayate...! Hayate!" ...Then she proceeded to embraces him.

"A-tan... I've come for you..."

"Ah... Ah... I'm sorry." ...Both stayed that way with the light blessing them as they embrace each other...

"A-tan..."

"Hayate..." Both hug each other tenderly...

"...Hm." ...Wataru smiles at this, what a lovely scene~ This looks like the scene of a drama movie where the hero has finally rescued 'Juliet'... sort to speak. "Hayate..."

"Hm." Leon-san smiles as well... but... Time for romance can wait later... as... the 'Devil'...

"Grooaarr!" ...He ruined the moment, sort to speak.

"..." Hayate turns to him in a glare. "You're ruining our moment... get lost."

"Ah... Get lost, you monster..." Athena said.

Hayate lets go of Athena for a while. "Sorry, looks like this have to wait."

"Hm, it's okay." She said smiling.

"Alright..." ...Hayate takes the last of his 'Romeo Syndrome'... this is it...! The grand finalle...! "Alright... Let's go!" Time for 'Rage' and 'Excitement' begins!

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! Claash...! _

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! _

"Hayate!"

"Oi, Hayate! Master of Romance, wait up!" ...Now Wataru admits that he's a romance master... sort to speak.

"Hmph, looks like this it, let's do this...!" ...Leon-san merges back with the golden revolver around Wataru then...

"Grooaarr!" "Hiyaa!" _CLASHH...! CRACK! BOOM! _...The roof has been destroyed...! Along with the fake King's Jewel!

"Hayate!" Athena exclaimed then...

_Crack! Crash...! CRACK! _"Hiyaa!"

"Grooaarr!" _Clash...! Clash! _The battle takes place on the roof! Where the Heavens can watch!

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Hinagiku and the others outside were able to witness the fight.

"Hayate-kun!" "Hayata-kun!"

"Hayate!"

"Hayate-sama!" "Hayate-onii-chan!"

"Ayasaki-kun!" "Hayate-kun!"

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash! Clash! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The two individuals, Hayate and King Midas, resume the duel as thunder bolts are striking all over the roof of the castle, and the sky is becoming dark due to perhaps King Midas's influence... "Grooaarr!" _Slash! Slash! Slash! _...Thousands... no, millions of swords are summoned by King Midas! "Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh! _...All of them rain down on Hayate!

"Tch!" _Flaash...! Block, block, block...! _Hayate summoned an invincible barrier that is made of truth, with Nobara appearing as a image, to defend himself. All of the swords could not go through...! "That's useless...!"

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh...! _That didn't stop King Midas however...

"Hayate!" Hinagiku and the others try to find a way to get up there.

_Clash! Clash! _"Hiyaa! You will pay for breaking me up with A-tan!" _Whoosh! Clash! _Hayate continues clashing with him with his scimitar of Nobara! 

"Grooaarr!" King Midas uses every skeletal parts of his body to attack him but he keeps dodging him and since he is big, Hayate has the advantage of hitting him all over his skeletal body.

"How are we going to get up there!" Sakuya asked then...

"Hmm..." Isumi thought of casting a spell... "Ah... *chanting* *chanting*" _Flaash...! _A stone stairs form on the right side of the castle.

"...! H-How did you...!" Saki asked but...

"With Truth, a lot of things are possible." ...Indeed, she simply said that.

"..."

"Well, whatever, come on! Hayate-onii-chan needs our help!"

"Hayate, we're coming!" Nagi said as they run up up there.

"Hey, Hayate!" Wataru emerges from the emergency of the door in the roof with A-tan following behind, without her noticing Leon's presence. "Tch..." ...Wataru is bewildered at the size of King Midas with him battling Hayate.

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash! _

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _Another set of swords! _Block, block...! _And the same maneuver of battle, the swords are blocked by an invincible barrier of Love!

"Hayate!" Hinagiku and the others come.

"Hinagiku-san! What are you-"

"We've come to help you!" ...She joins his side. "Who is this? Well, anyway, we'll help you fight him! Hn!" Hinagiku enters into a fighting stance with her sword, wooden sword, with an empowered spell by Isumi to improvise it.

"Let us help as well!" Isumi joins!

"Yeah!" ...And so is Sakuya and the others who put up a fighting pose... though they are more like "cheerleaders" for those who can fight like Hayate, Hinagiku, and Isumi.

"Alright... Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Hayate attacks along with Hinagiku and Isumi!

"Grooaarr!" Friends vs. the King! Begin the finalle!

"Hayate..." A-tan watches from the sides as... "Hm, alright." 'I won't loose you again... alright.' ...She decides to join as...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! _Another set of swords but...

_Block, block, block! _ "Huh?" ...The swords are blocked by a force, not a barrier this time, and the one who casted it is... "A-tan!"

_Tap, tap... _"Hayate... Let me join."

"But..."

"Please..." ...She has expectant eyes.

"..." The others realized that she may be a tought rival for Hayate's affections... even though he loves all of them... well, as Leon-san suggested, polygamousism would be the best path to take in this kind of situation... though that is because these girls need someone like Hayate... not that he's a pervert, which he sometimes end up in that kind of situation.

"But... how do we...?" Ayumu asked.

"...Hm, alright." Hayate said to A-tan.

"Hm." She smiles at that then... "..." Both turn to the 'Devil'...

"Grooarr."

"Hm, alright... Let's get this guy!" Hayate said.

"Yeah!" Everyone, including Athena, said! _Clash! Clash! Clash...! Clash! Flash! Boom! Boom...! BOOM! _COUNTDOWN TO HEAVEEEN!

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _Another set of swords!

"I don't think so!" _Flash...! _Athena frozed all of them and they all turn into ice then dissolve into water.

"Right... I shall make my move, Ah!" _Flash! Boom! Boom...! _Isumi summons rays of light and they all strike at King Midas's skeletal body!

"Right on... Hiya! Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash!... Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Hinagiku managed to slice off its right arm, well the rest of it, the palm has been cut off by Hayate earlier. "Grooaarr!" It's been weakened!

"Hmph, alright." Hayate smiles in triump then... "Wataru-san, give it to him!"

"Eh?" He refers to the golden revolver of Leon.

"Hm." Leon gives him an assure nod in a figure then...

"...Alright." Wataru points at King Midas.

"Huh? Where did you get that?" Sakuya asked.

"I don't know... but..."

"Grooaarr!"

"I'll blow this freak's head with it!" He points at the head then...! _Bang! Whoosh...! ...BOOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" ...It's still intact however, despite its skeletal head, being brutally shatter so...

"Alright..." ...Hayate raises the sword of Nobara then... _Flaash...! Flaash...! _His angel wings spread and a ray of light emerged out of his sword up to the sky...!

"Whoa!" "Wow!" "Hayate...!" ...Everyone is amazed at that then...

"Now," ...Here comes... The Final Blow...! "Hiyaa!" _SLIIIICEEE...! SLICE! _

"Grooaaarr-! GROOOAAARR!" _BOOOOOOM-! BOOM! _King Midas exploded!

"Whoa!" "Ugh!" Everyone is blown away by it.

"Urrgh..." Hayate tries hard not to get blown away as...

"Grooaarr!" _Waarp...! _

"Huh?" ...King Midas is warped away by a dark portal.

"He's trying to escape to the "home of the gods"!" Leon-san appears beside him in a figure.

"Leon-san!"

"Go after him, this will be his resting place...!" ...The Royal Garden... What started all of this... Hayate bowed to destroy it... along with the "King" there.

"...Alright, ja..." _Tap, tap...! _Hayate runs towards the portal...! 

"Ah, Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku calls him out but...

"...!" _Tap, tap, tap...! _He ignores her, though not of annoyance of course as this may be his is most important task of all...!

"Hayate!" "Hayate-onii-chan!" "Hayate-kun!" "Ayasaki-kun!" "Hayata-kun!"

"Oi, romance master, wait up!" Wataru runs up but... _Boom! _"Whoa!" He got blown away by a piece of King Midas falling towards him...!

"Huh?" Everyone turns up... There are bones falling everywhere!

"Whoa!" "Hey, look out!" _Boom! Boom! _...All of them bursted into explosion as they dropped.

..._Tap, tap...! _"Hua!" _Whoosh...! Waarp...! _Hayate jumps towards the portal... "Urrgh...! A-A-tan...!"

"Hayate...!" Athena tries to reaches him out...

"...Hm, sorry, but this is something I have to do... I'll be back... I promise!"

"Hayate..."

"Sa...!" _Waarp...! _Hayate is sucked in...!

"Hayate...! Hayate! Wait, you can't go back once-!" ...Too late...

_Waarrp...! Waarp! Boom! _"HAYATE-!"

...Everyone hoped for his return as...

...At the Royal Garden...

..._Stomp! _"Ah! Huh?" ...Hayate finds himself on a field of flower where he first met Athena... "This place is...?"

"Grooaarr!" King Midas!

"Whoa!" _Slam! _...He managed to dodge his fist right in time after acknowledging his environment.

"Grooaarr! You have ruined everything! This place is meaningless to me now! Without my jewel... It's powerless! You have ruined my plan!"

"Serves you right! Speaking of which... I'm getting tired of seeing your face so..." ...Hayate raises his scimitar of Nobara to him... "Let's say goodbye to one another shall we?"

"Hmph, if I cannot have the full power of this place, then... If I cannot turn everything into gold... Then... Grooaarr..." It raises its battered body, as it is injured from the last fight. "THEN I WILL MAKE YOU A GOLD AND END YOUR EXISTENCE FOR ETERNITY! GROOAAARR!"

"Try as you like!" _Whoosh! _

"GROOAARR!" ...Here comes... the GRAND FINALE! _CRAAASH...! _

"HIYAA!"

"GROOAAAR!" ...Both tries to overpower one another with their strength then...

"Ugh... Everyone... thank you." Images of everyone Hayate met came to his mind. Nagi... Maria... Wataru... Saki... Sakuya... Isumi... Her mother... Yukariko, he only heard of her, but he was a picture of her in Nagi's mansion, Ayumu... Kazuki and Kotetsu, sort the least, Tama... and Klause too, to some extent, Stinger too for that matter... Hinagiku... The trio: Izumi, Risa and Miki... Ms. Katsura too to some degree... his parents... ...Machina... Ikusa... Athena... "Everyone... I'M COMING BACK TO YOU GUYS! HIYAAA-!" _SLIICCEE...! _With fierce determination, and the power of Truth as in Love... He... _SLLIIIICCCEEE!_

"GROOAAAAARRRR!" ...Prevailed.

"Hm!" ...He turns to King Midas, who is now cut in half!

"GROOOAARR... GROOOOAAARRRRRRRRR-!" _Boom! Boom, Boom...! BOOM!_

"Whoa!" He got blown away by King Midas's explosion then...

_Boom, boom, boom... BOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM... BOOOOOOOOMMM-! _The Royal Garden has ceased to exist... now... and forever... power without meaning or truth means nothing... as it shall be... for Love... is all there to it... Now...

Somewhere else...

"..." Hayate finds himself in an endless light... "This place is...?"

"You've done well." ...A gentle hand pats him on the head. Turning to it is... "Hmm~" ...Nobara.

"Nobara-san... What are-"

"The 'Royal Garden' has ceased to exist, and 'King Midas' has been laid to rest, all of your past conflicts have been resolved, congratulations..."

"I... did it... didn't I?"

"Hm." She smiles warmly at that achievement.

"Ah... I did it... Heehee..." ...His 'Romeo Mode' have subsided a while ago, so it can be said that he beat King Midas without it... What a marvelous achievement, he managed to gain enough confidence and courage and strength to defeat the 'Devil'. Love itself is enough actually. With Love or Truth, everything shall become feasable... That is for certain...

"Congratulations." Leon appeared.

"Leon-san..."

"You will soon get back to your friends, they are waiting for you." Nobara-san said.

"Everyone... huh."

"Hm, now then... Don't keep them waiting, goodbye, we'll always be with you."

"Ah, don't forget that."

"Leon-san... Nobara-san... Hm." He smiles warmly then in the face of the blinding light in front up ahead is... _Flaaashh...! _

Back at the Tennouso castle... courtyard.

"Ah...!" "Huh...?" Everyone is recovering from the battle at the courtyard, with distress as Hayate disappeared and it was unlikely he will return as Athena mentioned that once you go inside the Royal Garden... You cannot get out easily... but... They all felt a sense of going back to the roof. Turning to it they see...

"Huh?"

"Is that...?" ...A pillar is shining there... "...Hm." Everyone agreed to go there.

_Tap, tap, tap...! _At the roof... "Huh...?"

_Flaash...! _Shining down on the pillar is... "...Hm." ...Hayate. He's kneeling on his toes with the light shining down on him. ...He turns to everyone then...

"..." ...The one in front of the others who is face to face with him is... "...*sob* *sniff*" Athena... his first girlfriend.

"Hm..." ...He smiles at them...

"Hayate..."

"Hayate-kun..." "Hayata-kun..." "Ayasaki-kun..." Everyone is on a verge of tears of joy...

"HAYATE-!" ...Everyone runs up to him and give him a warm 'welcome back' hug and affection.

"Huh..." ...Hayate closes his eyes as the rain, with the sunset about to go to slumber, raining down on them...

Athena Tennouso P.O.V

Hayate... Hm, of course you wouldn't disappear, you have always been kind to anyone... Kindness huh... Hm, kindness can overcome and surpass everything... That... is the power I've learned from you... Love... will... grow... "*sniff* *sob*..." I cry with joy on that thought... Right...

"A-tan?"

"Hayate..." I embraced him warmly along with all these other girls who have affection for him... Hayate... We'll be... together... forever...

The End

Epilogue:

At the Katsura residence...

"..." Ms. Katsura is smiling warmly at the group of people that is across a very long dinning table with Hayate in the middle place of the right. Right now, since Hayate has relationship with all of the girls, with the exception of Saki, Risa, and Miki, well in Risa's case, she has slight crush on the 'romeo', they'll be living in this house since... well... The King's Jewel is supposively a symbol of inheritence for the Sanzenins... but since it was destroyed... by Hayate himself... The inheritence now rightly belongs to A-tan... who gave mercy, with Hayate begging, to Nagi and gave her a place to stay... and since some of the girls felt envious of their relationship... She decided to input them in thinking that Hayate is a 'playboy' to her, but she accepted it nonetheless as it won't be lonely here in the Katsura residence... as in this will be their home from now on since... well, the castle is pretty much damage due to the battle that took place and its under repair at the moment but to be honest... Athena doesn't like big place much, so she prefers a normal house like this. Hayate, Hinagiku, and Athena, people without parents, were given a place to stay here by Ms. Katsura, who had the place be biggen enough a little to make it look like a valevictorian mansion so that everybody would put in... And Ms. Katsura seem to be fond of people of who have no parents and joyfully let them stay in... especially if all of them are girls with the exception of one... Hayate. This makes this house... a penth house of sort.

"Uh so, what do you guys want for dinner?" Hayate asked, he's working as a butler here.

"Anything's fine." Everyone said much to his sweat drop. ...No aura of hostility is here however, so rest assured of being of safe...

"Alright..."

"Oh, Ayasaki-kun, I'll help you." Nishizawa volunteered, she frequently comes here to visit her 'romeo' ...who is living with Hinagiku, Nagi, Maria, and Athena, since they're the ones who has no parents among the group. Maria is a co-worker of Hayate sort to speak. Nagi... is the same usual... spoiled.

"Ah, arigatou, Nishizawa-san."

"...!" Some of the girls felt oblige, sort to speak, to help out as well.

"I'll go help too." Hinagiku is the first.

"Me too." Athena second.

"Me three." Maria...

"Me too." ...Nagi, much to everyone's sweat drops. Wataru and Saki are also here, they figure it would be fun here since there are a lot of people... and Sakuya and Isumi are also here, so why not?

"No you're not." Everyone said except Hayate...

"What! I'll help out too!" ...Everyone places a hand on their foreheads, with the exception of Hayate again. He's been given a new sets of 'Romeo Syndrome' by the way... as Leon-san mentioned that he'll need them in this new lifestyle of his. ...At least there will be no more poverty here...

...And so everyone cooked... except Nagi is being "pressured" as she put it, by her cousin Sakuya to don't break stuff as she tends to do that, and Wataru is getting annoyed by her ex-fiance now as she is no longer one since she lost the inheritence, with Hayate promising to look after her and Maria, with thanks to Leon-san giving him another set of 'Romeo Syndromes' for that purpose to which he is very grateful.

Later... at Hayate's room...

"...You're quite a harem guy Hayate..." Athena and Hayate are here walking towards his room, and she commented just that.

"Ha ha..." ...To which he can only give a laugh.

"Hmph, fine by me, those girls would accompany us now and then, they're company would be fun." ...Machina is here too by the way... as he vowed not to leave Athena's side, though everyone, even Ms. Katsura, gets annoyed by his attitude and stupidity from time to time, as the only thing that can make him obey is through hamburgers, his favorite choice of foods. "But..." ...Athena grabs Hayate on the shoulders...

"A-A-tan...?"

"...You have to go sex me after midnight..."

"...Eh... EH!" 

"Yeah..." ...Everyone listens in with the same intent for the young butler.

"What kind of polygamous life is this!" Hayate thought.

"Ah yes... Polygamous... Not all take this path, so Hayate is rather quite bold isn't he?" Leon-san suddenly appears...

"Hey!"

"Heehee, with Love, everything can become feasable everyone, don't forget that!" Nobara appears as well.

**F.I.N**

**Note: Hello! ...It's over. Ha ha, I had fun writing this, I thank all those who read it, whether you liked it or not, doesn't matter, the important thing is... I enjoyed it and I hope you did too he he well it's fine even if you dislike it. Anyway, this chapter is sort of like mirroring the final episode of Mahou Sensei Negima in which Negi and the girls fought the Devil together in which in here, Hayate fought King Midas along with girls as well as for ending... well... sorry about the humurous epilogue. It's kinda like since this is also a humor story after all... he he, well see ya! And Truth bless you guys! Ja ne!**


End file.
